The love I have
by Alissa Roselmack
Summary: Lorsque Felicity Smoak s'évanouit elle pensa - merde j'aurais dû mangée ce matin - et - je vais avoir un gros bleu - ainsi que - Oliver avait encore raison - avant que le noir ne l'envahisse.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, bonsoir,**

 **HISTOIRE CORRIGER ! Certaines parties ont été réécrite ! Je posterais plusieurs fois pour arriver aux dix chapitres durant la journée !**

 **Comme je l'avais annoncer dans ma précédente histoire, je cherchais sérieusement quelqu'un pour m'aidée à corriger cette histoire qui en avait franchement besoin et j'ai trouvée une perle.** **Je l'ai déjà remercier une bonne dizaines de fois mais je vais le faire encore merci beaucoup _Amazing-Destiny_ , tu es une fille en or ! **

**Bonne relecture ou lecture,**

* * *

Lorsque Felicity Smoak s'évanouit, elle pensa _«_ _ _merde j'aurai dû manger ce matin »__ et _«_ _ _je vais avoir un gros bleu »__ _..._ Avant que le noir ne l'envahisse.

...

Lorsque Curtis Holt entendit un bruit sourd venant du bureau de sa patronne il accéléra ses pas, elle avait dû faire tomber quelque chose, il avait remarqué qu'elle ne semblait pas dans son assiette ses derniers jours, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu comme ça elle cherchait désespérément le Dr Palmer mais cette fois elle était beaucoup plus pâle et semblait malade, Curtis l'avait vu courir vers les toilettes à maintes reprises. Quand il entra dans le bureau, il ne vit personne puis son regard se dirigea vers sa patronne qui gisait au sol, visiblement évanouie.

_ Où morte !

Paniqua Curtis, en sautant par dessus le bureau.

\- Ma patronne est morte ! Ma patronne est morte ! Ma patronne est morte ! Non ressaisi-toi Curtis elle ne peut pas être morte !

Il se laissa tomber à coté du corps de Felicity et posa une main au-dessus de son sein gauche et l'autre sous son nez.

\- D'accord, son cœur bat et elle respire ! C'est bon ! Dieu merci ! Dit-il, soulagé.

Il sortit son portable et composa le numéro des urgences.

\- Allô oui j'ai besoin d'aide, ma patronne s'est évanouie, il faut que vous veniez. Vite ! Non je sais pas, quelques minutes je crois, à Palmer Technologie je suis sur que vous savez où c'est ! Au bureau de Felicity Smoak !

Il plaça la tête de la blonde sur ses genoux et lui caressa les cheveux, il espérait que ça ne soit pas grave comme un cancer ou quelque chose de ce genre, elle ne méritait vraiment pas une merde pareille. Curtis ne sut exactement combien de temps mirent les ambulanciers à venir mais ça lui parut une éternité. Quand enfin Felicity disparut de sa vue en direction de l'hôpital, il se releva passant une main sur son visage quand soudain il écarquilla les yeux...

\- Oliver !

Il fallait le prévenir, si c'était son mari Paul qui venait de perdre connaissance, il voudrait que quelqu'un le prévienne au plus vite, il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro que Felicity lui avait donné.

\- J'arrive pas croire que je suis entrain de téléphoner à Oliver Queen ! Murmura Curtis, incrédule.

Une sonnerie, deux sonnerie...

\- Allez répond !

 _ **-** Oliver Queen ? _Une voix rauque lui répondit.

\- Hum... Oui bonjour Monsieur Queen... C'est Curtis Holt l'employé de Mademoiselle Smoak...

 _ **-** Qu'est-il arrivé ? Où est Felicity ?!_

 _-_ Elle s'est évanouie, elle doit être à l'hôpital maintenant...

 _beep beep beep beep beep_

Il lui avait raccroché au nez le mal élevé !

...

Lorsque Oliver Queen reçut l'appel de l'employé de sa petite amie, il fut foudroyé et ne comprit que deux mots : Felicity et hôpital. Il se leva en trombe de son fauteuil et sortit de son bureau avant d'y revenir pour prendre ses clefs, il courut vers la sortie sans se soucier des personnes présentes.

\- Ollie ? Où est-ce que tu vas ? Ollie ? L'appela Thea, interloquée.

\- Felicity est à l'hôpital, je dois y aller !

\- Quoi ?! Attend je prends ma veste et je viens avec toi.

\- Pas le temps ! Je t'appelle quand j'ai des nouvelles !

Dans la voiture son corps commença à trembler, qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à Felicity ? Darhk ? Quelqu'un d'autre ? Il accéléra malgré le trafic et pris des détours, plus vite il allait, plus vite Oliver serait aux cotés de l'amour de sa vie. Arrivé à l'hôpital, Oliver se dirigea vers l'accueil.

\- Felicity Smoak...

\- Mr Queen, j'allais justement vous téléphoner. Le stoppa une infirmière, derrière lui. Suivez-moi je vous prie.

\- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Demanda Oliver, brusquement.

\- Oui ne vous inquiétez pas, Mademoiselle Smoak va bien, elle est fortement déshydratée et sa glycémie est basse mais elle va bien. Elle est éveillée, le docteur lui a fait faire une prise de sang, elle va devoir par contre passer la nuit en observation.

Oliver poussa un soupir de soulagement, elle allait bien, sa Felicity allait bien, elle n'était pas gravement blessée, juste déshydratée... Dieu merci ! Il avait remarqué qu'elle n'était au mieux de sa forme et il lui avait prit rendez-vous chez le médecin mais sa petite-amie, têtue, n'avait pas voulu y aller. Avec ce que l'infirmière venait de lui dire, il se promit de la gaver comme une oie dès qu'ils seraient rentrés, il lui ferait son poulet cordon bleu, des œufs, des lasagnes et un gâteau au chocolat ! Elle allait prendre du poids même contre son gré !

\- Voilà sa chambre, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose n'hésitez pas.

L'infirmière lui sourit et partit, Oliver entra et la vit, même dans un lit d'hôpital et pâle comme la mort, elle était magnifique. Il s'approcha d'elle, inquiet quand même de la savoir ici...

\- Hey mon amour, lui sourit sa petite amie, l'air penaude.

Oliver la regarda sévèrement et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Au diable son inquiétude, il devait faire place à la colère ! Felicity le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Oh ça va je suis désolée, j'étais pressée ce matin mais ça n'arrivera plus, promis ! Maintenant tu m'embrasses ou pas ?

Il s'approcha de son lit et plaça ses bras de chaque coté de son corps, mettant son visage juste en face du sien, ses lèvres prés de celle de Felicity mais au lieu de l'embrasser il lui fit la morale.

\- Fortement déshydratée et glycémie basse Felicity ! Si tu avais été au rendez-vous, ça ne serait pas arrivé !

Ses joues rougirent de honte, elle détourna les yeux et il se dégonfla, il n'arrivait jamais à rester en colère contre elle.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur quand j'ai reçu cet appel Felicity j'ai cru... Qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de grave, que tu t'étais faite attaquer ou...

Felicity attrapa son visage de ses deux mains et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Je vais bien ! Oui c'est vrai je n'ai pas mangé grand chose ces dernier jours, tout ce que j'avale fini par ressortir. J'ai dû faire une intoxication alimentaire mais ça va aller, je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur et la prochaine fois je t'écouterais Oliver.

Il posa un baiser sur ses lèvres et la sentit sourire alors il en déposa un autre et encore un autre mais Felicity dû en voir marre de baisers chastes et se jeta sur sa bouche pour y plonger sa langue, ils commencèrent à s'embrasser langoureusement leurs mains se baladant sur le corps de l'autre. Oliver se pencha encore plus pour appuyer sa poitrine sur celle de Felicity mais elle le repoussa, stoppant sa main qui s'était glissée sous la blouse d'hôpital.

\- Hors de question qu'on le fasse ici !

\- Pourquoi ?

Il savait qu'il devait avoir l'air d'un enfant à qui on refusait un bon gros biscuit au chocolat mais il soupira... Pas de sexe à l'hôpital pour lui.

\- Maman m'a dit il y a quelques mois qu'elle rêvait de le faire à l'hôpital, donc il est strictement hors de question que je réalise le fantasme de ma mère !

Ah oui quand même... Sacrée Donna !

\- Mais tu peux toujours te coucher à coté de moi et me faire un câlin.

Oliver se coucha donc sur le lit mais pas avant d'avoir enlevé ses chaussures et sa ceinture, se glissant sous les couvertures avec sa merveilleuse petite amie et la serra dans ses bras. Il avait eu peur mais elle allait bien alors il pouvait se laisser près d'elle.

\- Je t'aime, lui susurra Oliver à l'oreille.

Elle l'embrassa sur le front et lui murmura à son tour...

\- Je t'aime aussi !

Oliver envoya un rapide texto à Thea pour lui dire que Felicity allait bien, il enserra Felicity plus fort dans ses bras et posa son menton contre sa tête, respirant la délicieuse odeur de pèche blanche qui venaient de ses cheveux.

Le lendemain matin, alors que le jour pointait le bout de son nez par les fenêtres, on toqua à la porte, les réveillant en sursaut.

\- Entrez ! Lança Felicity, la voix rauque de sommeil.

Un Docteur d'un certain âge entra en tenant quelques feuilles et un stylo à la main.

\- Bonjour jeunes gens, je suis le docteur Carl Carter, j'ai vos résultats Madame Smoak.

\- Bonjour Docteur, alors c'est une intoxication ? J'avais raison ?

\- Non, jeune dame, félicitation, vous êtes enceinte ! De six semaine selon les examens que nous avons fait lorsque vous étiez inconsciente, dit nonchalamment le Docteur Carter. Il va falloir être plus vigilante avec votre...

Enceinte... Enceinte... Enceinte... le mot semblait tournoyer autour de la tète d'Oliver en gras, couleur de l'arc en-ciel et remplit de paillettes rouge puis des taches blanches commencèrent à envahir sa vision et se fut le noir total. Felicity se tourna vers la gauche en sursaut pour voir Oliver évanoui sur le sol, elle secoua la tête en posant ses mains sur ses joues. Comment avait-elle pu tomber enceinte ? Elle prenait la pilule nom de dieu. Elle posa la question au médecin, elle devait savoir.

\- Eh bien, il y a plusieurs raisons mais les plus fréquentes sont la prise d'antibiotiques ou alors tout simplement que votre pilule ne vous convient plus ou même un oublie avec un peu de stress. De toutes manières vous savez ce qu'on dit Madame Smoak rien n'est impossible et ce bébé voulait venir peu importe votre avis. Ah les enfants à peine créées qu'ils nous ont déjà enroulé autour de leurs doigts !

Elle se souvient que juste une semaine après le sauvetage de Ray, elle était tombée malade et avait dû prendre des antibiotiques dégueulasses.

\- J'ai eu une otite et malgré que je sois malade, monsieur ne pouvait pas la garder dans son pantalon ! Mais j'ai pris des antibiotiques juste deux jours !

\- Le mal était fait !

Plaisanta Carter, en agitant les sourcils.

\- Qui plus est il se peut que...

Le docteur regarda Oliver de haut en bas avec un sourire entendu.

\- ... Monsieur ait de forts et puissants spermatozoïdes !

Felicity regarda Oliver à son tour et lui lança un regard assassin.

\- Bon, je vais vous laissez, vous voulez que j'appelle quelqu'un pour mettre Monsieur Smoak dans un lit ?

\- Non ça va merci Docteur, il va devoir s'habituer à ne pas avoir de lit pour de longs mois, autant commencer maintenant !

\- Très bien, encore félicitation Madame Smoak, bonne journée.

\- Bonne journée à vous aussi Docteur.

Carter hocha la tête maladroitement et s'en alla en marmonnent qu'il aurait peut-être dû se taire.

Est-ce qu'elle est prête à être mère ? Est-ce que Oliver est prêt à être père ? Et si elle n'est pas une bonne maman ? Et si... Elle inspira et expira profondément, essayant de se calmer ! Bon sang qu'est-ce que elle allait faire avec un bébé ? C'était une question stupide elle allait l'aimer bien entendu, Felicity ne s'attendait juste pas à ce qu'il vienne si tôt, elle y avait brièvement penser après que Laura Hoffman ait parlé d'école, de liste d'attente et Felicity s'était dit que d'abord Oliver devait la demander en mariage, ou elle pouvait le lui demander après tout on était en 2015, une femme pouvait demander son petit ami en mariage.

Elle n'était pas vieux jeu mais elle préférerait être mariée avant d'avoir un enfant et être stable dans sa situation professionnelle et maintenant il y avait Darhk... Ce n'était pas le moment le plus propice pour avoir un enfant. Surtout qu'elle ne se sentait pas assez sure d'elle pour pouvoir assumer tout ce que la parentalité représentait comme défi. Mais plus elle y pensait plus l'idée d'une petite fille qui ressemblait à Oliver avec des lunettes ou d'un petit garçon qui lui ressemblait avec le caractère de son père...

 _Attendez !_

 _Son père... Oliver allait être papa... Et elle maman... Oh mon dieu !_ Son cœur se mit à battre à mille à l'heure face à la réalisation, ils allaient avoir un bébé, eux, Oliver et Felicity allaient avoir un bébé. Felicity donna un coup de pied sur la cuisse de son petit ami avec toute la force qu'elle pouvait.

\- Allez Oliver réveille-toi ! Ordonna-t-elle, lui donnant un autre coup.

\- Debout !

Il se leva en trombe mais se rassit tout aussi vite, visiblement pris d'un vertige.

\- Je suis debout, je ne dormais pas, j'ai juste fermé les yeux une seconde.

Ouais c'est ça !

\- Oliver ?

\- Oui ?

\- On va être parents ! Dans sept mois et demi ! On va avoir un bébé !

Sa tête commença à dodeliner et ses yeux se révulser avant qu'il ne retombe dans l'inconscience.

\- Han c'est pas vrai ! Mais quelle mauviette ma parole.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter ça ? Sérieusement ? Elle vit ses yeux s'ouvrir en grand avant qu'il ne se lève en trébuchant pour s'asseoir sur le lit.

\- Felicity ?

\- Oui Oliver ?

\- Le docteur il a dit... Il a dit... Il a dit... Et tu as dit... Tu... Tu es...

\- Oui nom de dieu Oliver si tu... Oh mon dieu ! Je n'aurais pas du présumer que tu...

Felicity pâlit et eu envie de vomir.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'aurais pas du présumer quoi chérie ?

\- Tu n'en veux pas ! C'est pour ça que tu ne cesses de t'évanouir...

\- Je ne me suis pas évanoui ! Dit-il sur la défensive.

\- Je me suis reposé les yeux.

\- Reposer les yeux ? C'est comme ça que les hommes viriles consolent leur ego mâle quand ils s'évanouissent ?

Oliver colla son front contre le sien et la regarda de manière intense droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu sais quand j'ai su que je voulais des enfants avec toi ?

Elle secoua la tête, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

\- Pour tout te dire tu es la seule femme avec qui j'ai eu envie d'avoir des enfants, je me souviendrai toujours du jour où je suis entré dans la chambre de Lyla à la maternité il y a plus d'un an... Tu étais juste à coté du lit, tu regardais le bébé... Et j'ai eu cette... Image... Tu étais dans le lit, tu tenais _notre_ bébé et tu le regardais de cet air tendre... Qui me fait toujours tomber plus amoureux de toi.

Il eu un rire et finit par s'étrangler.

\- Si tu savais comme je suis heureux, c'est un rêve devenue réalité, tellement que... Je me suis... Évanoui. _M_ ais si tu le dis à quelqu'un, je nierais tout.

Felicity sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues, elle passa une main tremblante sur la joue légèrement piquante d'Oliver.

\- Je t'aime... Tellement mon amour. Je suis heureuse.

\- Et moi je vous aime tout les deux. Je suis heureux.

Et ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à épuisement pour fêter leurs extrême bonheur, ils allaient être parents ! Et ça, ça se fête dignement !

Oliver et Felicity avaient décidé de garder la grossesse secrète le temps de passer le cap des trois mois ayant lu sur internet qu'il y avait des risques de fausses couches et les forums conseillaient d'attendre au minimum les douze semaines avant d'informer les familles et les proches. Mais ils doutaient de pouvoir attendre aussi longtemps pour partager leur joie. Ils n'avaient même pas réussi à garder le secret deux jours que ça les démangeait de le dire à Donna, Oliver principalement, alors ils avaient décider de l'appeler.

Oliver et Felicity s'était assis confortablement sur leur canapé, le téléphone dans la main d'Oliver, il pressa le bouton vert et mit le haut parleur.

 **beep beep beep**

 **-** _Allô ?_

\- Salut maman c'est moi, ta fille...

\- Hey Donna, comment ça va ?

Felicity entendit sa mère glousser.

 **-** _Chérie je sais que c'est toi... Ma fille. Quoi de neuf les enfants ?_

\- Oh on a quelque chose à vous dire...

Oliver n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Donna hurla comme elle savait si bien le faire.

 **-** _Oh mon dieu ! Vous allez vous marier ! Je le savais !_

\- Euh... Non.

 **-** _Oh,_ souffla Donna, déçue **.** _Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? Vous allez venir me rendre visite !?_

\- Non maman, laisse nous parler !

 **-** _C'est bon ça va calme toi, je me tais._

\- Dans quelques mois on va avoir un nouveau membre de la famille Smoak...

 **-** _Oh mon dieu ! Vous allez vous marier, Oliver va devenir un Smoak ! Ahh je suis trop contente..._

\- MAMAN ! On ne va pas se marier encore une fois nom d'une chèvre ! Si tu nous laisse finir tu saurais...

 _Nom d'une chèvre ?_ Oliver regarda sa petite-amie avec de grands yeux, dans deux heures ils allaient être encore là.

\- On va avoir un bébé ! Laissa échapper le justicier à capuche. Dans sept mois et demi !

Silence complet...

Puis un cri digne du dispositif de Laurel se fit entendre, ensuite des sanglots mélanger d'un rire un tantinet hystérique selon ce pauvre Oliver.

 _\- Mon bébé va avoir un bébé avec mon nouveau bébé...je suis...tellement heureuse...Oh mes amours vous me combler de bonheur, je vais être une grand-mère, seigneur je dois allez faire du shopping et il faut que je le dise à mon nouveau petit-ami et toutes mes amies, elle vont tellement être jalouse, j'espère que c'est une fille, je vais lui acheter des dizaines de robes et...et oh des petite chaussure avec des talons en peluche, elle sera ma-gni-fi-que ! Fille ou garçon cet enfant brisera bien des cœurs ! Ah j'ai tellement hâte ! Je serais une jeune grand-mère sexy-_

Mais Oliver avait cessé d'écouter Donna blablater, une petite fille s'était matérialisée devant ses yeux, sa couleur de cheveux à lui avec ses oreilles, les beaux yeux bleu de Felicity, ses lèvres, son nez, ses fossettes, son menton et ses pommettes, une mini Felicity en somme, elle allait briser des cœurs parce que elle serait superbe sa fille, d'horribles garçons viendraient essayer de le lui voler et salir sa pureté innocente.

 _Jamais ! Il les flécherait tous !_

\- Petit-ami ? Depuis quand tu as un petit-ami ? Où tu l'as rencontré ? Ça fait combien de temps que ça dure ? Comment il s'appelle ? Est-ce qu'il a des enfants ? Et son âge ? Tu es sure qu'il n'est pas marié ? En fait dis-moi juste comment il s'appelle !

\- _Tu me crois idiote Felicity Megan Smoak ? Tu peux attendre encore avant que je te donne des infos sur lui, la dernière fois que je t'ai parlé d'un homme, tu l'as fait emprisonner !_

Ah ça c'est quelque chose que son incroyable partenaire ferait… _Uhh ! S_ ouffla Oliver, _elle est prête à tout pour protéger ses proches et les gens qu'elle aime. Une vraie lionne ! Une maman lionne !_ Il se retourna pour la regarder amoureusement... _Elle est magnifique._

 _\- Les enfants_ , les appela Donna, la voix chancelante. J _e veux juste vous dire, félicitation, avoir un bébé c'est un bonheur inexplicable le fruit de votre amour, la meilleur partie de vous deux en un seul petit humain. Je me souviens quand j'ai su que j'étais enceinte, tu es ma plus grande réussite mon bébé, chaque jour à été fait de joie à tes cotés même dans les moments de souffrance, et maintenant tu vas connaître les hauts et les bas d'être parent avec à tes coté un homme incroyable. Oliver je n'aurais pas pu imaginer mieux comme fils que toi, ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'on se connaît mais je t'aime déjà, je vous aime tout les trois..._

Donna ne put finir sa phrase que ses émotions avaient pris le dessus... Elle pleurait.

\- On t'aime aussi maman.

Felicity sanglotait presque plus que sa mère mais Oliver n'en menait pas large avec ses yeux brillants et sa gorge serrée.

 _\- AAAHHH ! JE VAIS ÊTRE GRAND-MÈRE !_

Des bruits sourds vinrent du téléphone, Oliver était sur que Donna était entrain de sauter sur ses, au minimum, quinze centimètres de talon. C'était sur de dire que les prochains mois allaient être riche en rebondissements et bizarrement il était sur et certain qu'il allait morfler grave et qu'il allait aimer ça.

Les jours passèrent doucement mais sûrement, les nausées matinales de Felicity se finirent aussi vite que son appétit revint, Oliver fit connaissance avec les envies nocturnes, heureusement le Big Bully Burger était ouvert la nuit, les sautes d'humeurs firent leurs apparitions et le pauvre Oliver en fit les frais et ne fut pas le seul.

 ** **Neuf semaines !****

Le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient...

_ OLIVER JONAS QUEEN ! RAMÈNE TES FESSES ICI SUR LE CHAMP !

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait ?_ Arrivé dans leur chambre à coucher, il trouva sa très gentille et lumineuse petite amie nue comme le jour de sa naissance une serviette sur le sol et une autre dans sa main mise en avant comme un objet criminel.

\- Mon amour ?

\- Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas laisser ta serviette humide sur le lit ? Mon coté du lit qui plus est !

\- Euh... Je suis désolé ma chérie je n'ai pas fait attention...

Voyant son si beau visage se renfrogner davantage il se reprit.

\- Pour pouvoir aller te faire un délicieux et succulent petit déjeuné, juste comme tu les aime !

Elle avait l'air intéressée.

\- Crêpes, omelettes, bacon, petit pain au chocolat, fruits frais, confiture et de délicieuses gaufres ! Tout est sur la table, ton assiette t'attend.

Il l'entendit descendre les escaliers en courant presque, il allait s'en sortir tant qu'il y avait de la nourriture.

\- Range les serviettes et ne laisse plus jamais la tienne sur mon lit !

Presque, il allait presque s'en sortir !

* * *

 **Mercredi sera poster Good for you corriger aussi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HISTOIRE CORRIGER ! Certaines parties ont été réécrite !**

* * *

Lorsque Felicity et Oliver revinrent à la Arrow Cave deux jours après l'hospitalisation de sa belle-sœur, Thea Queen remarqua qu'il y avait quelque chose de changé dans le couple, était-ce son frère qui rayonnait comme un soleil ou plutôt sa belle-sœur qui faisait la gueule jusqu'au sol et qui regardait Ollie toutes les vingt secondes pour le fusiller du regard ? La justicière en cuir rouge n'était pas certaine. Laurel et John avaient remarqué aussi mais comme elle, n'avaient pas osé dire quoi que ce soit. Au début en voyant Ollie, elle avait pensé qu'il avait enfin sortit la question à un million de dollars mais Felicity n'avait pas l'air d'une femme comblée par son futur mariage avec l'amour de sa vie alors elle n'avait rien dit de peur de reproduire sa gaffe de l'autre fois.

\- Mon amour... Chantonnait Oliver, son sourire abruti fermement collé sur son visage. Regarde la délicieuse collation que je t'ai fait.

Felicity tourna vers lui son regard que Thea avait surnommé « mitraillette » dans sa tête.

\- Va-t'en ! Tu me bloques la lumière, hors de mon chemin.

John, Laurel et elle s'étaient retournés pour regarder la réaction d'Oliver mais rien, son sourire abruti n'avait fait que s'accroître, il semblait encore plus brillant.

\- D'accord ma chérie, travail bien, je t'aime !

\- Ouais c'est ça.

Il lui embrassa le front tendrement et s'en alla. Ou quand l'équipe apprit qu'Oliver dormait maintenant de manière permanente sur le canapé. C'était Dig qui avait entendu le début de conversation et les avaient appelés discrètement.

\- Je ferais ce que tu veux, je le fait déjà...

\- Et alors tu te plains peut-être ?!

\- Quoi ? Non ! Tu sais bien que j'aime quand je m'occupe de toi, mais j'aimerais pourvoir revenir dans notre chambre Felicity, dans notre lit, on pourra faire des câlins et la cuillère, tu adores faire la cuillère ! Et je te tiendrais chaud...

\- Non ! Je m'étais jurée que tu dormirais sur le canapé pour de longs mois ! J'ai voulu être gentille et te laisser revenir, la première chose que tu as fait c'est mettre ta maudite serviette humide sur mon coté du lit ! Alors tu restes où tu es, est-ce que je me suis fait bien comprendre Oliver ?!

Oliver eu l'air déconfit.

\- Oui chérie.

Felicity se leva et partit en direction des toilettes, son nouveau refuge ces derniers temps.

\- Mais ce n'était pas ma faute. En plus je t'avais fait un super petit déjeuner, j'ai à peine pu manger une omelette.

La blonde s'arrêta net et se retourna en lançant « mitraillette ».

\- Tu as dit quoi ?

Le grand et puissant Green Arrow terreur de tous les méchants devient aussi pâle que la mort et se fit plus petit.

\- Non... Rien mon amour, balbutia-t-il, ses mais semblaient trembler.

\- Mhm-mhm, fut la réponse.

Une fois sa petite amie partie, Oliver poussa un long soupir de soulagement et s'affaissa sur lui-même. John avait éclaté de rire derrière sa main, Laurel avait sourit maladroitement et Thea s'était sentie profondément désolée pour son frère. Le plus répugnant pour elle fut quand Oliver se plaignit à Felicity sur leur manque de vie intime.

\- Écoute-moi bien Oliver Jonas Queen, je ne vais pas coucher avec toi, je n'en ai pas envie ! Tonna Felicity, les mains sur ses hanches. Mes seins me font mal, mon ventre aussi et je suis trop fatiguée, de plus tu es interdit dans notre chambre.

\- Mais Felicity, j'ai besoin de toi, tu me manques et on a jamais eu besoin d'être sur un lit pour...

\- Non tu as deux mains ! Tu n'as qu'à t'en servir !

\- Mais ça...

Oliver n'eut jamais le temps de finir sa phrase que Felicity était retournée à ses ordinateurs l'ignorant royalement, son frère eu un soupir à fendre l'âme et à son tour retourna à ses flèches. Thea commençait à avoir de la peine pour Ollie mais elle savait que si sa belle-sœur l'avait puni c'était qu'il devait y avoir une bonne raison. Même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver son frère adorable incroyablement changé par rapport au garçon immature de sa jeunesse, entre les collations, les dîners, les gâteaux mais surtout les cadeaux, il était un bon petit-ami malgré tout.

\- Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé, rien que pour toi. Chantonna-t-il, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

Il avait une grosse boite emballée dans du papier satiné dans les mains, Felicity le regarda légèrement suspicieuse et prit le paquet parfaitement emballé, elle l'ouvrit et eut directement le souffle coupé, ses yeux s'agrandirent avant de se fermer hermétiquement pour essayer en vain de retenir ses larmes. Thea vit Oliver commencer à paniquer au vu de la réaction intense de sa petite-amie.

\- Je suis désolé... Je pensais vraiment que tu allais les aimer... Je peux les ramener si tu...

\- Non ! L'interrompit brusquement la blonde.

Elle posa la boite sur la table et en sortit... Une paire d'escarpins. Thea pensa de suite qu'elles étaient superbes.

\- Je les adore Oliver, merci chéri ! Je vais aller les essayer sur le champ !

Felicity embrassa Oliver passionnément pour le remercier avant de le laisser, soupirant comme une adolescente ayant eu son premier baiser. Ou cette fois là, deux semaines après que Oliver et Felicity soient revenue définitivement en ville, il s'était présenté avec un énorme bouquet de fleurs, cent roses rouge entourée de fil de soie tout aussi rouge, un sourire idiot jusque aux oreilles.

Oliver avait caché le bouquet tant bien que mal derrière son dos, même si on entrevoyait encore le bouquet imposant, se mettant juste à coté de Felicity qui était assise dans sa chaise regardant une série de chiffres incompréhensible sur son écran pour Thea mais que la blonde lisait comme si c'était un roman d'amour, chacun ses hobbies après tout.

\- Bonjour ma chérie, la salua-t-il, l'excitation clair dans sa voix.

\- Bonjour. Répondit distraitement sa petite-amie. Où étais-tu ?

\- Devine quel jour on est ?

\- Mercredi...

\- Oui mais on est le vingt-quatre octobre deux milles quinze et...tu as oubliée... Fit-il, visiblement déçu.

Oh ça commençait à devenir intéressant !

Une secondes... Deux secondes... Trois secondes...

\- Bien sur que non mon amour ! Se rattrapa rapidement Felicity, le souffle court. Je voulais te faire la surprise ce soir mais tu m'as devancé, tout est prêt à la maison.

\- Et c'est quoi comme surprise ?

Oliver n'était visiblement pas convaincu.

\- Si je te le dit ça ne sera plus une surprise ! Mais ça comporte une certaine marque britannique que tu adores...

Felicity fit un étrange geste le long de son corps avec un clin d'œil suggestif qui laissa Thea perplexe. De quoi parlait-elle ? Oliver se mit à ricaner en hochant la tête, les yeux brillant d'excitation.

\- Tu as fait une nouvelle commande... Rien que pour moi ?

\- Non pour le voisin ! Bien sur que oui idiot rien que pour toi et j'ai choisis l'ensemble sur le mannequin que tu as adoré cet été en Italie, celui avec la dentelle de...

\- Chantilly, tulle et satin Ismerelda.

Thea comprit de suite de quoi il s'agissait et son esprit fut perturbé par des images de sa belle-sœur portant de la lingerie fine et sexy... Et son frère qui tentait de lui enlever... Elle secoua la tête tentant d'effacer ces images de son esprit... Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées, maintenant !

-Exactement... Alors content ?

\- Très ! Joyeux anniversaire mon amour !

Et il sortit l'énorme bouquet de roses rouges de derrière son dos sous les yeux ravis de Felicity qui avait l'air terriblement émue, elle prit les fleurs tant bien que mal des ses bras et inspira avec tendresse.

\- Elles sont splendides Oliver, elles sentent si bon… Et elles sont rouges.

Une émotion indescriptible passa sur le visage d'Oliver.

\- Pas aussi splendide que toi... Et j'ai un autre cadeau, je comptais te le donner ce soir avec les autres mais je ne peux pas attendre.

Il sortit un petit paquet de sa poche et lui tendit, elle posa les fleurs sur le bureau à coté d'elle et ouvrit le cadeau, c'était... Un stylo rouge... Ok... Felicity avait l'air encore plus émue que pour les fleurs, elle commença à sangloter en serrant le stylo contre sa poitrine. Oliver s'avança et la prit dans ses bras, il embrassa son front puis posa son menton sur le dessus de sa tête. Thea sentit ses yeux piquer, se rendant compte d'à quel point son frère et sa belle sœur s'aimaient même si elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, entre l'anniversaire et le stylo... Il est heureux, son grand frère qui a tant souffert ces dernière années, heureux et amoureux ! Le couple finit par se séparer, Oliver passa son bras autour de la taille de sa petite amie.

\- On va prendre congé ce soir les gars.

\- Oh, quelle est l'occasion ? Demanda Laurel, qui venait d'arriver.

\- C'est notre anniversaire, dit Felicity, la voix rauque. On va fêter ça dignement.

\- Ça fait trois ans qu'on s'est rencontrés aujourd'hui.

\- Wow... Bon anniversaire.

\- Merci Thea.

\- Je ne sais même pas comment vous vous êtes rencontrés.

\- Oh ce grand idiot est venu à mon bureau quand je travaillais comme informaticienne...

Oliver se tourna vers elle en souriant.

\- Felicity Smoak ? Salut je suis Oliver Queen.

La blonde le regarda en souriant et décida de jouer le jeu pour l'amour du bon vieux temps.

\- Bien sur je sais qui vous êtes, vous êtes Monsieur Queen.

\- Non Monsieur Queen était mon père.

\- Oui mais il est mort, je veux dire il s'est noyé mais pas vous et c'est pour ça que vous avez pu venir dans mon bureau m'entendre babiller, ça va se terminer dans 3,2,1.

Oliver rit ne pouvant plus se retenir avant de reprendre son sérieux.

\- J'ai rencontré quelques problèmes avec mon ordinateur, on m'a dit que vous pourriez m'aider, j'étais entrain de surfer sur le net quand j'ai renversé mon café au lait dessus.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- Parce que on dirait des impactes de balles…

\- Mon café est dans un mauvais quartier, dit-il un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Felicity pencha la tête sur le coté, une moue légèrement dubitative, ne pouvant plus se retenir Oliver l'attrapa par la taille, faisant cogner leurs hanches l'une contre l'autre et l'embrassa passionnément.

\- Tu sais si j'avais pu je t'aurais embrassé juste comme ça il y a trois ans, tu m'as rendu fou avec ce stylo, quand je t'ai vu j'ai eu l'impression de voir le soleil pour la première fois-

Il s'interrompit sous les éclats de rire de sa petite-amie, qui se tortillait dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolée Oliver...

Felicity ne put continuer éclatant de nouveau de rire, Oliver soupira en secouant la tête de dépit.

\- Je suis sans doute le seul homme dont la femme rit quand il lui dit des choses romantique !

Felicity se calma et remit son stylo dans sa boite, la mit dans son sac, prit le géant bouquet dans ses bras et caressa la joue de son petit-ami.

\- On y va ? Tu pourras me dire des choses romantiques à la maison.

\- Oui, la voiture est un peu loin, tu veux que je porte les fleurs ?

\- Non merci, elles sont parfaitement bien là où elles sont.

Oliver entoura les épaules de Felicity de son bras et posa un baiser sur son front.

\- Faites attention à vous, pas de folie. Intima-t-elle, les menaçant d'un doigt.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien se passer, profitez de votre soirée les amoureux et encore bon anniversaire.

\- Merci.

Oliver la poussa vers la sortie, chuchotant pas si discrètement que ça si elle pouvait mettre une chemise rose ce soir.

\- C'est moi ou il l'a appelée sa femme ? Demanda Thea, incrédule. Et ils se rappellent mot pour mot ce qu'ils se sont dit le jour ou ils se sont rencontrer ? Qui… ?

\- Heureusement pour Roy, il n'est pas là pour voir ça sinon il se serait évanouit, dire qu'on pensait que l'été dernier était terrible avec le flirte intense et les yeux du sexe.

\- Les yeux du sexe ? C'est censé être quoi ça ?

\- Roy disait que Felicity et Oliver faisaient l'amour avec leurs yeux, c'est vrai que certaines fois ils passaient bien vingt minutes à se regarder dans le blanc de l'œil... C'était gênant parfois... Tout le temps en fait.

\- Peut-être qu'on devrait instaurer des règles, non ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Thea n'avait même osé demander comment c'était passé la soirée de peur de trop en savoir. Enfin tout ce que Thea allait faire dans l'avenir proche, c'était attendre l'annonce du mariage imminent pour commencer les préparatifs.

Le reste ?

Pas ses affaires !

* * *

 **\- Treize semaines -**

Lorsque Laurel Lance vit son père entrer dans la Arrow cave ses chaussures pleines de boue, elle eu un instant de panique, Felicity allait utiliser sa voix haute pour les engueuler. Encore.

Il y a exactement une semaine et un jour, Laurel était rentrée ses pieds semblables à ceux de son père à l'instant, elle avait fait plusieurs tâches sur le sol, quand son amie avait vue les tâches, elle était devenue rouge brique puis son regard était tombé sur le sachet de chips et les miettes que Digg avait laissé sur la table ronde, la veste de Thea qui traînait sur une chaise et un bureau remplie de feuilles avec Oliver à coté, Felicity avait littéralement exploser comme un volcan.

Laurel avait été tentée de se défendre, l'avocate en elle s'indignant de ce traitement indélicat, mais la blonde lui avait rappelé sa mère Dinah, alors elle n'avait pas osé, de plus c'était Ollie qui avait le plus morflé, Laurel ne l'enviait pas. Elle courut vers l'armoire, prit un torchon et alla essuyer le sol.

 _-_ Essuie vite tes pieds papa !

Elle prononça ces mots affolée parce que les tâches ne voulaient pas partir.

\- Dépêche-toi avant qu'elle ne voit ça !

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?! Vous êtes devenue des maniaques du nettoyage... De qui tu parles ?

\- Felicity, crois-moi sur parole j'ai fais l'erreur une fois, mes oreilles ont sonnées durant des heures, elle est pire que maman !

Quentin eut l'air pensif.

\- J'ai toujours pensé que Mademoiselle Smoak était un étrange mélange de ta mère et de Moira Queen, un mélange plutôt effrayant si tu veux mon avis.

\- Non, tu crois ?!

Son père parlait avec Oliver quand Felicity arriva de fort méchante humeur, son humeur fréquente de ces derniers temps, avec un énorme sachet Big Bully Burger sous le bras, elle s'assit et commença à manger sans proposer si quelqu'un voulait quelque chose. Pas que Laurel désirait en manger mais la simple politesse disait qu'il fallait proposer aux gens autour de soi.

\- Donc tu es bien certain de toi ?

\- Oui, j'en ai discuté avec Felicity et elle est d'accord, n'est-ce pas chérie ?

Mais la seule réponse qu'il reçut fut un grognement, Felicity avait clairement la bouche trop pleine de frites pour pouvoir répondre.

\- Et bien Mademoiselle Smoak vous mangez plus que votre grand gars là.

Quentin sourit en prononçant ces mots, on pourrait croire qu'il n'avait pas eu deux filles et été marié pendant plus de deux décennies pour faire un tel commentaire désobligeant, Laurel retint son souffle en voyant l'informaticienne arrêter de manger. Mais au lieu de se mettre en colère les yeux de Felicity se mirent à se remplir de larmes et son visage se froissa, sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler violemment comme si elle se retenait de sangloter. L'avocate vit Oliver mettre ses mains sur son visage, les yeux écarquillés de pure horreur.

\- Je suis désolée Capitaine Lance si vous me trouvez trop grosse mais...

\- Quoi ? Non je disais juste que pour une jeune femme de nos jours vous avez bon appétit, les autres se contentent à peine de petite salade pour soit disant garder la ligne, c'est tout mais vous...

La blonde renifla bruyamment alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et qu'un sanglot ne sorte de sa gorge, elle tourna les talons et s'enfuie vers les toilettes en claquant fortement la porte.

Ok d'accord qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ?

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Oliver se lamentait en faisant les cents pas... Ayant du mal à croire ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous venez de faire ?! Vous avez détruit ma vie !

Détruit sa vie ? Bon son père avait clairement manqué de tact mais là c'était exagéré, quel dramatique.

\- Juste ce matin, j'ai réussi à lui faire changer d'avis, que non ce n'était pas parce que sa robe préféré ne lui allait plus qu'elle était grosse... C'est tout à fait normal que ses hanches... Elle n'est pas grosse ! Elle est parfaite et magnifique et j'ai envie de lui faire l'amour tout le temps...

Oliver passa sa main sur son visage et jeta un coup d'œil à Lance.

\- Vous n'aviez pas besoin de savoir ça !

Thea eut l'air dégoûtée et fit semblant de vomir.

Quant-à son père, il avait l'air choqué, la bouche grande ouverte comme s'il venait de se rendre compte... De sa bêtise peut-être ?

\- Je suis désolé... Je ne pouvait pas savoir... Je vais aller lui parler et m'excuser.

\- Non surtout pas ! Vous allez faire encore plus de dégâts, déjà que je dors sur le canapé, non merci.

Sur ses mots plein de sagesse, Oliver partit vers les toilettes en pestant contre le monde entier.

\- Ah, j'ai presque pitié pour ce pauvre gars... Il va en baver... C'est presque bien fait.. C'est pour avoir coucher avec mes deux filles... C'est le karma, il va lui arriver la même chose...

Et il partit à son tour, continuant à marmonner sur le karma et les filles innocentes et naïves. Théa se tourna vers Laurel et John en haussant les sourcils, la pauvre ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et se disait qu'elle donnerait tout pour connaître toute la vérité.

\- Je suis la seule à penser que j'ai raté un épisode ?

\- C'est juste là et pourtant ça fait des jours que je me démène pour trouver quoi exactement, renchérit John, les sourcils froncés. Lyla se moque de moi, je crois qu'elle sait quelque chose mais elle refuse de parler, ça me rend dingue.

\- Peut-être que ça ne marche plus trop dans leur couple.

Laurel se hasarda à prononcer ces mots, mais son ventre était noué tant elle craignait d'avoir raison.

\- Il dort sur le canapé et elle a beaucoup de sautes d'humeurs, il est toujours plié en quatre pour elle comme pour se faire pardonner de quelque chose et elle est bouleversée sur son..physique alors peut-être que...

Laurel ne finit pas sa phrase, les yeux rivés sur le sol, une partie infime d'elle ressentait un petit quelque chose qu'elle arrivait à peine à identifier, à l'idée que le couple puisse avoir des problèmes voir de se séparer. Elle savait que tout ce qui pouvait avoir eu lieu entre elle et Oliver était fini depuis très longtemps surtout pour lui mais... C'était plus fort qu'elle, après tout Laurel n'était qu'humaine, avec ses défauts certains plus contraignant que d'autres malheureusement.

\- Hey ne sous-entent pas ce genre de choses d'accord ? S'insurgea Thea en croisant ses bras fermement sur sa poitrine. Mon frère aime sa petite-amie de tout son être, il ne l'a trompe pas ! Il n'est plus comme ça ! Je ne l'ai pas vu poser son regard sur femme autre que Felicity depuis des années !

\- Je ne voulais pas insinuer quoi ce soit de ce genre.

Laurel voulut se défendre mais elle savait que rien de ce qu'elle dirait ne calmera Théa. John s'interposa et haussa le ton.

\- D'accord on se calme. Quoi qu'il se passe entre Felicity et Oliver ce ne sont pas nos affaires même si on est curieux moi le premier, d'ailleurs je pense ce que ce doit être d'ordre privé, sans doute qu'Oliver à dû dire ce qu'il ne faut jamais dire à une femme.

John décroisa croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se rapprocha des filles.

\- Je suis marié et j'ai un enfant et pourtant des fois je commets des erreurs, j'ai aussi dormi sur le canapé quand Lyla était...

Il s'arrêta net semblant comprendre toute la situation.

\- Oh merde ! Comment ai-je pu ne pas voir que... C'était juste devant mes yeux... Je dois partir... Je dois acheter les compotes de Sara au supermarché des bébés.

John était en train de mettre sa veste quand Oliver sortit précipitamment des toilettes et prit le sachet géant de Big Belly.

\- Personne ne l'a touché chérie. Cria l'archer vert. Tout est là !

\- Ramène-le ! Hurla Felicity des toilettes.

Et il repartit en courant, sachet en main.

\- Comment ai-je pu ne pas m'en rendre compte avant ? C'est flagrant !

John sortit son téléphone et appela sa femme afin de la prévenir qu'il rentrait. Sa voix fini par disparaître dans le couloir vers la sortie.

Restée seule avec Thea et le silence gênant et maladroit, Laurel croisa les bras et mit son poids sur sa jambe gauche, la nervosité allait la manger vivante plus les minutes avançaient.

\- Écoute Laurel, je suis désolée de m'être enflammée de cette manière mais...

\- Non non tu n'a pas besoin de t'expliquer, je comprend, j'ai été déplacée.

\- Je peux imaginer que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi de les voir ensemble et heureux tout le temps, les petit surnoms, le fait qu'ils affichent leur amour au grand jour à qui veut bien le voir, je ne suis pas bête Laurel on est colocataire et on est de très bonne amies je te connais depuis longtemps, je sais que... Si il y avait une possibilité que...

\- J'aime Felicity ! Elle est mon amie Thea ! Je ne ferais jamais rien qui pourrait... Et même si je voulais je n'arriverais pas à grand chose...

\- Laurel...

\- Non tu ne sais pas ! Elle m'a soutenu quand je suis devenue Black Canary, elle m'a dit que je n'avais pas besoin d'être Sara pour l'honorer, elle m'a consolée quand ma sœur me manquait, même si on est pas très proche au quotidien elle est mon amie et c'est elle le grand amour d'Oliver, ça toujours été elle.

Elle respira profondément et passa sa main sur son visage, lasse.

\- Peu importe mes sentiments et tout ce qui est dans ce qui s'en rapproche, je ne veux en parler avec personne, ça n'a aucune importance.

\- Si c'est que tu veux, je ne peux que respecter ton choix car je suis ton amie mais sache que si...

\- Je sais Thea, ne t'en fais pas.

La discussion se finit avec légèreté.

...

\- Bien je vais y aller moi aussi, je dois voir Alex on a du travail à faire, cette campagne n'est pas gagné d'avance, se lamenta la jeune femme en prenant sa veste de la chaise de bureau, maintenant qu'elle y pensait heureusement que Felicity ne l'avait pas vue sinon elle en aurait eu pour ses fesses.

La porte des toilettes claqua sans cérémonie contre le mur faisant sursauter les deux justicières violemment alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à s'en allées, clairement réconcilier le couple s'avançait vers le milieu de la grande pièce, en direction de la table de ronde, Felicity était enroulé autour d'Oliver et ils s'embrassaient sans relâche et avec urgence alors qu'ils s'entre déshabillaient.

\- Hey bande de lapins ! Cria Thea, dégoûtée et incrédule pendant que la chemise de son frère touchait le sol. On est toujours là ! Vous pourriez attendre de rentrer chez vous, il y a des yeux innocent ici, je vais devoir encore avoir besoin d'eau de javel.

\- Pauvre Laurel alors, lui répondit Felicity, un énorme sourire sur son visage rouge malgré un léger mécontentement de les voir toujours présentes dans le bunker.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ça ?

\- Tu oublies que Roy a été mon ami durant une longue période, il adorait parler de sa vie intime surtout lorsqu'il était malheureux et nostalgique et qui devait l'écouté ? Moi bien sur ! Mais ça n'allait pas dans les deux sens !

Oliver supplia sa petite amie du regard en grimaçant mais voyant que ça ne suffisait pas il dû mettre des mots sur ce qu'il pensait.

\- Felicity je t'en pris. Ne parle pas de ça...

\- C'est bon j'ai compris c'est ta sœur et c'est répugnant de parlé de ce qu'elle et son ex petit-ami faisaient au lit mais c'est injuste je n'ai personne à qui parler de ma vie intime moi.

\- Tu peux m'en parler à moi, je t'écouterai avec la plus grande des attention.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil, je ne peux pas te parler de ce que j'aime beaucoup trop ou alors pas du tout mais que tu adores ou de mes ex...

\- Quoi !? Qu'est-ce que tu n'aime pas ? Et pourquoi tu devrais parler de tes ex ?

\- J'aime tout avec toi mon amour même ce que je n'aime pas.

\- Est-ce que tu viens de me citer Grey's Anatomy à ta sauce ?

\- C'est pour ça que vous êtes toujours en retard le jeudi, murmura Thea, médusée.

\- Je sais que tu adore cette série alors je fais de mon mieux.

La blonde se frotta langoureusement contre son petit-ami.

\- Et bien j'ai une petite idée...

\- Hey on est encore là bordel.

Thea mis ses mains sur sa bouche comme un porte voix.

\- Laurel et Thea sont encore dans la pièce avec vous, elles vous voient avec de grand yeux horrifiés !

Oliver gémit bruyamment d'irritation.

\- Bye, au revoir, adiós, arrivederci, auf wiedersehen, Sayonara ! Personne ne vous retiens à demain.

\- John à dit pas de sexe dans l'antre ! S'écria Thea, offensée.

\- Oui mais John n'est pas là !

Felicity sourit à Oliver avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

\- John sait qui est le boss ici.

\- Chérie tout le monde sait que c'est toi.

\- C'est vrai. Thea, Laurel, on se voit demain. Bonne nuit !

\- Ouais c'est ça bande de cochons.

\- A demain, dit l'avocate, gênée.

Les deux justicières partirent laissant le couple enfin seul, Felicity regarda Oliver et vit ses cernes, ses épaules légèrement tendues, elle se sentit terriblement coupable, c'était à cause d'elle. Son Oliver est malheureux à cause d'elle. Une profonde tristesse l'envahit et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes, elle se pencha et posa sa joue contre celle piquante de son petit-ami, sa main droite allant masser son cuir chevelu avec tendresse.

\- Je suis désolée Oliver j'ai été horrible et méchante avec toi, je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, un moment je suis sereine et puis boom je suis furieuse...

-Mon amour ce n'est pas grave, tu as été fort stressée ces dernières semaines. Et c'est moi son père... Je suis là pour ça. La résonna Oliver en embrassant la commissure de ses lèvres.

\- Quand même, je n'ai pas arrêtée de te crier dessus, tout ce que tu fais m'énerve à un point pas croyable et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

\- Je ne suis pas un génie comme toi mais je pense que ce sont les hormones de grossesse. Je vais m'habituer, commenta-t-il avec humour et parcimonie. Elle laissa échappée un petit rire.

\- Je t'aime même quand je suis furieuse contre toi... Tu le sais non ?

\- Je te trouve tout particulièrement sexy quand tu es furieuse...

Elle lui donna un coup pied sur la cuisse le faisant japper de douleur.

\- Je t'aime aussi quand tu es violente Felicity.

\- Je me sens un peu coupable, susurra-t-elle chaudement contre son oreille.

\- Vous pouvez vous rattraper Mademoiselle Smoak et très rapidement.

\- Ah oui Monsieur Queen et comment ?

\- Je vous laisse deviner.

Felicity sauta sur ses pieds et posa sa main sur le devant du pantalon de son étourdissant petit-ami et appuya avec un regard provocateur, un petit grognement sortie de sa bouche qui alla droit entre ses cuisses .

\- Comme ça c'est bon Monsieur ?

Il va s'en dire que la table ronde fut baptiser même si en toute sincérité elle l'avait déjà été il y a longtemps.

* * *

Lorsque John Diggle arriva chez lui, il prit le temps d'embrasser sa femme et puis sa fille qui dormait dans son petit lit. Il la trouvait parfaite, son petit ange endormi.

\- Bientôt tu aura un petit cousin ou une petite cousine avec qui jouer ma princesse.

Il lui donna un dernier baiser sur le front et sortit en fermant délicatement la porte, John gloussa, un bébé, ses plus proches amis allaient avoir un bébé, il arrivait à peine à y croire. Dire qu'il avait vu les prémices de cette relation, les premiers regards intenses, les premières disputes. Il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il avait vu Felicity, cette petite blonde à lunette adorable qui avait Oliver, le grand méchant à capuche verte qui tuait toutes les dix minutes, enroulé autour de son très petit doigt coloré en violet.

John avait su dans ses tripes que ces deux là finirait ensemble et maintenant ils allaient avoir un bébé, John sentit son cœur se gonfler de bonheur pour son frère et sa sœur, restait plus qu'un beau mariage et la boucle était bouclée. Un bébé ! John se mit à rire aux éclats, un nouveau membre dans la grande famille de la Team Arrow, il rejoignit Lyla dans leur chambre, se coucha dans son lit et la serra dans ses bras, lui posant un baiser au coin des lèvres.

\- Comment t'as su ?

Sa femme se retourna pour le regarder avec confusion.

\- Comment j'ai su quoi ?

\- Que Felicity est enceinte...

Lyla rit de son rire qui lui donnait des papillons dans tout le corps.

\- Je suis une femme Johnny, je sais ces choses !

Le dit Johnny haussa les sourcils, pas dupe.

\- D'accord, soupira sa femme en roulant des yeux. Quand j'ai été déjeuner avec Felicity, elle a fait tomber sa fourchette et quand elle s'est penchée pour la ramasser, son chemisier s'est relevé et j'ai vu son petit ventre tout rond, je n'ai rien dit mais je me suis vraiment retenue de toutes mes forces.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Je voulais te faire trimer.

John lui embrassa la gorge en représailles, Lyla gloussa et tourna la tête pour l'embrasser.

\- Avoue, tu es heureux comme si c'était ton propre bébé, pas vrai ?

\- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, mon frère et ma sœur vont être parents, je vais être oncle encore une fois, j'ai hâte de voir ce nouveau bébé, le capitaine Lance espère que c'est une fille et moi aussi.

\- Il sait ?

\- Oui, il a découvert en faisant l'énorme catastrophe de dire à une femme enceinte qu'elle mange plus que son petit-ami et sous-entendre qu'elle est grosse.

Lyla grimaça.

\- Elle a pleurée et s'est enfermée dans les toilettes.

\- La pauvre ! C'est terrible quand tu es enceinte et que tu te sens comme une vache et qu'en plus on te dit que tu es grosse mais je me demande quand ils vont nous l'annoncer ?

\- Aucune idée, je sais pas ce qu'ils attendent en tout cas ils ont intérêt à nous le dire avant la fin de la semaine sinon...

\- On les grille !

Les Diggle rirent à l'unisson.

* * *

Plus tard alors qu'ils étaient dans leur lit, Oliver ayant reçut la permission d'y revenir de manière semi-permanente, Felicity sur le torse de son partenaire regardait par la fenêtre, le ciel était remplit d'étoile cette nuit, elle soupira de contentement, ça faisait un moment qu'elle ne s'était pas sentit aussi en paix. Entre les hormones, ses insécurités et la peur perpétuelle qui lui mangeait l'estomac, rester calme était incroyablement difficile, un véritable défi. La main d'Oliver s'égara vers son ventre légèrement arrondi, plus les jours passaient plus ça se voyait dans une semaines ou deux elle ne serait plus en mesure de le cacher sauf en mettant des vêtements amples et Felicity avait tout sauf ça à l'intérieur de ses placards.

Oliver adorait son ventre, il avait toujours une ou deux mains dessus, où il mettait sa tête sur ses genoux et parlait au bébé, Felicity avait beau lui dire que il ou elle ne l'entendait pas encore, il était têtu comme une mule racontant à leur bébé des histoires sur son enfance avec Tommy puis Thea. Mais l'histoire qu'il préférait rencontrer, était celle du jour de leur rencontre à lui et Felicity.

Il prenait des centaines de photos d'elle, Oliver disait vouloir faire une vidéo avec une photo d'elle de profil par jour, il était plein d'idée, voulant des souvenirs de chaque instant de cette grossesse. La blonde trouvait cela adorable même quand elle était de mauvaise humeur, Felicity n'avait pas le cœur à le lui refuser, Oliver était si heureux de sa paternité imminente.

N'allez pas croire que Felicity n'était pas heureuse d'être mère non elle l'était, elle aimait déjà énormément son bébé mais elle avait tellement peur que certaine fois sa joie s'en retrouvait paralysée.

Elle avait des scrupules de ne pas en parler à Oliver, même s'il s'en doutait, Felicity ne voulait pas ternir son bonheur en lui parlant de ses craintes, surtout qu'elle savait qu'il en avait autant qu'elle. En parler à sa mère n'était qu'en partie possible, la blonde se voyait mal dire à sa mère que sa pire crainte était qu'un ennemi de son équipe de justiciers la trouve et qu'elle n'ait aucun moyen de se défendre elle et et pire... De défendre son enfant. Au début elle avait pensée à Lyla qui était mère elle aussi et qui y arrivait mais... Parce que il y avait toujours un mais la femme de John était un soldat et un agent de l'ARGUS, Felicity n'était qu'une informaticienne et hacker redoutable, elle ne savait pas utiliser une arme à feu ou un couteau.

Bon d'accord Felicity avait quelques base d'auto-défense mais c'était juste des bases... Les paroles de sa grand-mère lui revinrent lentement, toujours restée forte peu importe quoi, les femmes Smoak sont capable de tout. Alors ces maudite insécurités pouvaient aller se faire voir, elle était une dure à cuir, elle avait tiré sur un méta-humain avec une mitraillette et frappé un membre de la ligue avec une barre de fer.

Felicity Smoak savait se défendre et elle fera face aux menaces sur elle et son bébé comme une lionne, elle en avait marre que sa grossesse soit ternie par ses maudite craintes, elle voulait en profiter à chaque instant comme une femme normale, elle donna un baiser à son petit-ami qui finit par s'éterniser, Felicity le repoussa doucement contre l'oreiller.

\- Endors-toi mon amour je sais que tu es fatigué, demain une longue journée nous attend, je le sens.

Oliver lui souffla un baiser qu'elle fit semblant d'attraper et le posa sur son cœur. Le couple s'endormit dans les bras de l'autre, serein quant-à l'avenir, le chemin semblait plutôt simple... Presque simple !

Peut-être trop...

* * *

 **.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HISTOIRE CORRIGER !**

* * *

 _Le lendemain matin_

Canapé ou chaise de cuisine ? Quelle meilleure place pour patienter en attendant le délicieux petit-déjeuné préparé par son incroyable petit-ami ? Hum petit-ami. Peut-être qu'il est temps que Felicity fasse le pas et lui pose _la_ question ? Elle veut l'appeler son fiancé et puis son mari ! Elle se mit une note mentale, celle de préparer la demande en mariage avant de se concentrer sur ce délicieux petit déjeuner qui l'attendait.

Ayant mal au dos, elle choisit le canapé, en s'installant confortablement entre les coussins moelleux, elle serait bien calée. Felicity posa sa main sur l'arrondit de son ventre, ça lui faisait tellement étrange parfois de voir son corps autant changer en l'espace de quelques jours, ses seins avaient clairement pris une taille ou deux, elle avait surpris Oliver à les regarder fixement plusieurs fois. Ses joues étaient rose à un tel point qu'elle ne mettait plus de blush, ses cheveux devenus beaucoup plus épais poussaient à une vitesse affolante, Felicity avait dû refaire sa coupe quatre fois ces trois derniers mois. Sa peau brillait, sa gynécologue disait qu'elle était une de ses femmes qui rayonnait pendant leurs grossesses, elle lui avait dit qu'elle était chanceuse d'être aussi rayonnante avant de lui signifier qu'elle avait prit trois kilos et six cent grammes en trois semaines, ce qui était énorme.

 _Elle l'avait intérieurement traité de Salope avant de repartir en larmes, une vraie fontaine..._ En rentrant chez elle, Felicity avait essayé toutes ses belles robes et jupes moulantes, comme elle pouvait s'y attendre, elles ne lui allaient plus du tout comme un gant. Oliver, cet idiot adorable, avait dit que au contraire les robes lui allaient encore mieux car elles montrait bien son « Baby Bump ».

Baby Bump mon cul oui !

A presque treize semaines Felicity avait la nette impression d'en être plutôt à seize. Aujourd'hui était le grand jour, après le passage chez la gynécologue, Oliver et elle allaient l'annoncer à leurs proches, donc une robe moulante et pourquoi pas l'une des favorite d'Oliver ? La bandeau verte émeraude, ça lui fait un cul d'enfer selon lui.

 _-_ Felicity chérie c'est prêt !

\- J'arrive ! Hurla-t-elle précipitamment.

A elle les crêpes et les omelettes avec du chocolat chaud !

...

 _Chez le gynécologue_

Felicity monta à contre-cœur sur la balance de l'enfer.

\- Mademoiselle Smoak, vous aviez dit que vous alliez faire attention à ce que vous mangiez ! Et vous Monsieur Queen, votre femme à encore pris du poids ! Deux kilos quatre cent, elle va finir par avoir du diabète de grossesse ! Ça ne va pas du tout !

Sermonna le Docteur Mary Tate-Duncane. Oliver se sentait honteux et ne put que se plier aux exigence et recommandation du médecin.

\- Vous avez raison Docteur, maintenant c'est régime stricte, plus de chose grasse et sucré.

Oh lui il va retourner direct sur le canapé !

\- Bien j'espère que vous allez vous y tenir. A présent allongez-vous Mademoiselle Smoak on va passer à l'échographie.

Oliver sortit son téléphone et mit la camera en marche, tremblant d'impatience.

\- Relevez votre blouse s'il vous plaît, ça va être un peu froid. Vous avez un bien joli bidon, dis donc Mademoiselle ça a bien poussé depuis la dernière fois, la maternité vous va à ravir.

Felicity frissonna lorsque le gel bleu transparent toucha son ventre, la gynécologue posa la sonde sur sa peau et regarda vers l'écran à coté d'elle, l'écran noir brouillé fit place à une forme grise humanoïde et c'était son... Leur... Bébé et il était tout petit.

\- Voila sa tête et là ses bras.

Le médecin faisait des cercles avec son doigt sur l'écran pour leurs montrer les membres du bébé avant de s'arrêter et de les laisser contempler leur enfant. Felicity sanglotait sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Oliver resserra son emprise sur sa main, elle se tourna pour le regarder et vit qu'il pleurait aussi. Même s'il le faisait plus calmement, un large sourire sur son beau visage, ses yeux étaient fixés sur l'écran avec une adoration sans fin.

\- C'est notre bébé Oliver, regarde-le... Il est magnifique, s'émerveilla-t-elle, les larmes chaude coulant sur ses joues.

\- Il ou elle est vraiment magnifique mais je ne suis pas étonné tu es sa maman Felicity. Je t'aime mon amour, lui chuchota-t-il avec tendresse.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Ils se tournèrent vers Tate-Duncane et virent qu'elle était profondément prise par ce qu'elle voyait. Oliver était curieux de ce qu'il voyait et s'adressa au médecin.

\- C'est drôle on dirait que vous passez d'un écran à un autre.

\- Hum eh bien c'est à dire que je... Eh bien... C'est plutôt... Moi qui change d'un bébé à un autre...

\- Quoi ?!

\- Excusez-moi ? Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ?

C'est ce qu'on pouvait appeler un bon gros silence gênant.

\- Vous allez avoir deux bébés... Félicitation ce sont des jumeaux. Je peux même vous dire leurs sexe si vous le désirez ? Ils sont dans des poches séparées et sont en bonne position. Vous pourrez confirmer à seize semaines si vous le souhaitez mais dans ce cas là c'est sur et certain, il n'y a qu'une possibilité.

Felicity ne répondit pas trop abasourdie et choquée. Deux bébés ! Des poches séparées ? Elle se demandait si Dieu n'était pas en train de la tester. Ils allaient avoir des jumeaux. Eux. Felicity se mit à sangloter très fort. Déjà qu'elle doutait d'y arriver avec un seul bébé... Mais deux ? Comment-elle allait être la mère de deux enfants ? Elle se sentit mal, elle avait chaud, froid, et encore chaud, elle n'arrivait plus à bouger sa jambe, ni rien...

\- C'est incroyable ! Oh mon dieu on va avoir deux bébés !

Ria Oliver, complètement euphorique. Au moins un de content, c'était déjà ça !

\- Oh Felicity merci pour toute cette joie que tu me donnes tout les jours, tu te rend compte deux fois plus de bonheur !

Oliver l'embrassa et malgré la peur, le choc, une légère dépression nerveuse ainsi qu'une jambe dans le coma Felicity sentit une chaleur se répandre dans sa poitrine et elle y répondit avec ferveur. Un raclement de gorge ce fit entendre.

\- Donc vous voulez connaître le sexe des bébés ?

Felicity n'avait jamais vu sa gynécologue en temps normal arrogante, avoir l'air aussi gênée, elle savait déjà que son petit-ami voulait absolument savoir alors elle acquiesça avec un peu d'appréhension.

\- D'accord... maman, papa, félicitation... Vous allez avoir une petite et un petit garçon en pleine santé !

Une fille et un garçon ! Felicity allait être la maman d'une fille et d'un garçon, de deux enfants. Elle se sentit étrange, la pièce tournait, ses jambes et ses bras devenaient tout mou... Oh... Elle était en train de...

\- ... évanouir...

\- Oui moi aussi j'ai le vertige Felicity, c'est fou j'arrive à peine à y croire !

Felicity tourna de l'œil sans avoir pu lui répondre.

\- Monsieur Queen, votre femme viens de s'évanouir mais ne vous inquiétez pas c'est normal ça arrive dans ce genre de moment.

Oliver eu à peine le temps de savourer le « votre femme » qu'il commença à paniquer malgré les assurances du Docteur Tate-Duncane qui posa la main sur son épaule le faisant reculer vers une chaise.

\- Tout va bien je vous assure...

\- Comment ça ce fait que vous n'aviez pas vu avant qu'on allaient avoir des jumeaux ? Surtout avec la prise de poids évidente et la taille de son ventre ?

On toqua brièvement à la porte avant qu'une infirmière n'entre complètement paniquée.

\- Docteur vite il faut que vous veniez, une de vos patientes est...

\- J'arrive tout de suite Infirmière Kelly, dit Tate-Duncane, son masque professionnelle remis en place.

\- Monsieur Queen je vais vous envoyer quelqu'un qui va s'occuper de votre femme mais tout va bien en rentrant faites-lui boire de l'eau sucrée et encore félicitation !

Elle partit en courant, c'est ce qui s'appelait être sauvée par le gong. Un gémissement d'agonie beaucoup trop dramatique pour être réel se fit entendre.

\- Oliver ?

\- Oui Felicity ?

\- On va en avoir deux...

\- Tu es... ? Demanda Oliver, un peu nerveux.

\- Bien, c'est que... Je pense... Enfin... Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens vraiment...

\- Je pense que si au contraire tu sais.

Elle le regarda, confuse.

\- Felicity je sais que... Tu as la trouille c'est pour ça que tu as été aussi bouleversé ces derniers temps, la colère, l'agressivité et la froideur je te connais, j'ai voulu attendre que tu viennes à moi mais je pense que maintenant c'est le bon moment.

Felicity sentit son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine, elle se sentait tellement coupable, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

\- Je suis désolée, je te jure je le veux ce bébé ou plutôt ces bébés, j'aime déjà l'autre, je crois que je l'aimais avant même de savoir qu'il était là...

\- Hey mon amour je ne t'ai jamais accusée de ne pas aimer nos enfants, je sais que tu les aimes tout comme je les aime, ce n'est pas ton soucis...

\- Ma mère m'a toujours dit que je ressemblais à mon père et si je suis comme lui et que je vous abandonne le bébé et toi ? Les bébés... Si je n'arrive pas à assumer et que je pars comme lui ? Et si je fais ressentir à nos enfants ce que j'ai ressentis toute mon enfance et mon adolescence et même ma vie d'adulte ? Si je suis une maman horrible ? Si je n'arrive pas à les protégés ?

Oliver se rapprocha de moi et posa ses mains sur mon visage, repoussant les mèches rebelles qui couvraient mes yeux.

\- Jamais ! Tu m'entends ? Jamais ! Tu n'es pas ton père ! Tu es toi, la femme la plus aimante, la plus douce, la plus gentille, la plus belle, la plus forte, la plus féroce, la plus compatissante que je connaisse.

Il pose un léger baisers sur mes lèvres avant de continuer.

\- Même quand quand j'ai été un véritable imbécile, tu as toujours été là, à mes coté dans les moments les plus difficile dont certain je ne pensais pas m'en sortir mais tu étais là...

Un autre baiser.

\- Tu es ma lumière... Surtout tu es la femme que j'aime, la femme avec qui je vais passer le reste de ma vie, la femme avec qui je vais avoir de merveilleux enfants et si tu ne te sens pas en sécurité ici, on retourne dans notre maison à Ivy Town le plus vite possible, je suis sur qu'on peut déménager en deux jours.

Je ferme les yeux lors qu'il me donne un autre baiser.

\- Je ne sais pas Oliver, j'ai vraiment peur de ne pas réussir à protéger nos enfants si la situation l'exige, quand on est revenus je n'étais pas inquiète, jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'on allait avoir des enfants si vite surtout deux d'un coup... Maintenant je doute, je ne sais pas quoi faire... Je suis perdue.

\- Il n'est pas question de tes compétences pour garder nos enfants en sécurité, j'ai parfaitement confiance en toi et en tes capacités, je sais que tu trouveras toujours une solution peu importe les problèmes. Il est question de savoir ce qui est le mieux pour eux et ce que on veut pour eux.

\- Je... voulais que nos enfants naissent et grandissent ici... A Star City, la ville où j'ai choisie de faire ma maison et où tu es né et tu as grandi...

\- Et ?

\- Et j'ai l'impression que si on part, on prendrait la voie facile et on abandonnerait notre famille alors qu'ils ont besoin de nous, si John et Lyla y arrivent pourquoi pas nous ? Je veux y arriver, je veux être une bonne mère et un héros...

\- Tu l'es déjà mon amour... Tu es un héros qui sauve sa ville et une bonne maman qui aime ses enfants !

Oliver prit le paquet de mouchoir en sorti plusieurs, il essuya le gel sur le ventre de Felicity et y plaça sa main qui semblait gigantesque sur la taille de la blonde.

\- Tu sais j'ai peur aussi, énormément, j'ai peur de faire les même erreurs que mes parents, j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, j'ai peur que l'obscurité à l'intérieur de moi prenne le dessus. J'ai peur de ne pas savoir les protéger comme il faut, j'ai peur de... Tellement de choses Felicity mais avec toi à mes cotés je sais que tout se passera bien, qu'on surmontera toutes les épreuves sur notre chemin.

Elle hocha lentement la tête et lui prit la main la portant à sa bouche et posa un baiser.

\- Tu as raison à nous deux on va conquérir le monde ! A nous quatre ? On reste ici ? Rigola-t-elle, ses beau yeux bleu ayant repris leurs joie de vivre.

Il gloussa et l'embrassa.

\- A nous quatre ! Et on reste ici !

\- Où est Tate-Duncane ? Et les échographie en photos ? Je dois les mettre dans l'album !

Un bref bruit contre la porte la coupa, un homme en blouse blanche d'une trentaine d'année entra.

\- Désolé de vous déranger, je suis le Docteur Sheldon et... Oh bordel Cicci c'est toi ?

La dite Cicci avait l'air abasourdit.

Sheldon ? Comme Cooper Sheldon l'ex de sa petite-amie ?

\- Oh mon dieu Dan ?!

Visiblement elle le connaissait aussi.

\- Bordel de merde ! J'arrive pas à croire que c'est toi ! Comme tu as changée mais... Toujours aussi sublime... Et enceinte.

Le Docteur se pencha pour étreindre Felicity, il la secoua la faisant rire puis il posa une main sur son ventre ce qui agaça Oliver, comment ce type se permettait de toucher sa femme... ? Non, sa petite amie ! Et surtout il touchait son ventre où ses enfants grandissaient.

\- Mon dieu tu es blonde et tu porte des lunette et tu vas avoir des jumeaux !

\- Comment t'a deviné ? Il a fallut des semaines à Tate-Duncane pour s'en rendre compte.

\- Je ne suis pas cette incompétente, je suis un expert de la femme... Enceinte !

Et maintenant il lui touche les cheveux.

\- Oui je sais ce que tu vas dire que je ressemble à...

\- Une bibliothécaire sexy !

Ok, Oliver le détestait et s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pris son arc et ses flèches ! Oliver se racla la gorge bruyamment et s'avança une expression pincée sur son visage.

\- Oh oui Oliver je te présente Daniel Sheldon c'est le demi-frère de Cooper et un vieil ami...

\- Vieil ami c'est peu dire on est sortit ensemble pendant un an.

\- Dan je te présente Oliver Queen mon petit-ami et le père de mes enfants.

\- Enchanté Monsieur Queen.

\- De même Docteur Sheldon.

Oliver lui sera aussi fort que possible la main sans que ça ne paresse trop suspecte.

\- Sacrée poigne mon pote !

\- Hum... Merci.

Felicity tenta de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Depuis quand tu es à Star City ?

\- A peine deux semaines, ils m'ont fait une meilleur offre ici, la ville est pas mal.

Finit par répondre l'ex en souriant un peu maladroitement au vue de son regard suspicieux.

\- Tant mieux je suis contente pour toi.

\- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais de ta vie ces jours-ci ?

\- Je suis la PDG de Palmer Technologie et Oliver va être le maire de la ville.

\- Je dois encore être élu chérie.

\- Ne nous leurrons pas tu vas être élu !

Il lui fit son sourire le plus éblouissant, la fierté qu'elle lui portait faisait gonflé son cœur de bonheur.

\- Bon Dan je veux mes échographies l'autre idiote a disparu sans me les donner et je les veux pour mon album !

\- Ok Cicci je vais te les faire t'inquiète pas.

Dan remit du gel sur le ventre de Felicity et posa la sonde. Les enfants apparurent aussitôt à l'écran.

\- Voila de beaux bébés, aussi beaux que leur mère.

Lança-t-il avec un sourire charmeur qui se ternit rapidement quand il remarqua les gros yeux qui lui faisait Oliver. Il le détestait, de toutes ses tripes ! Sheldon lui tendit les photos et posa un baiser sur la joue de la blonde. Peut-être que Green Arrow lui rendra une petite visite !

\- Je te donne ma carte appelle-moi on ira boire un café.

\- Bien sur merci Dan.

Oliver sera le poing, jamais elle n'ira prendre de café avec cet idiot en tout cas pas tant qu'il était en vie, c'était sa femme, la mère de _ses_ enfants. Felicity se tourna vers lui et lui montra les photo.

\- Regarde nos enfants, ils sont photogénique même sur les échos.

\- Eh bien sans vouloir me vanter ce sont nos bébés, je ne suis pas surpris, le meilleur des deux mondes une mini-toi et un mini-moi, pas de jaloux.

Felicity se leva, enleva la blouse l'hôpital et remit sa robe verte, elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour refaire sa queue de cheval haute et passa son trench coat. Ce qu'elle est belle sa Felicity avec son ventre rond, ses beaux yeux bleu, son sourire radieux, ses cheveux couleur soleil, son petit nez qu'il adore embrasser le soir en guise de bonne nuit, son cou gracieux digne d'un cygne et son... tout... Il aime tout d'elle. Ah l'amour... Ça change un homme ! Ils quittèrent l'hôpital main dans la main, un sourire en paix sur leurs lèvres.

...

Alors qu'ils se promenaient dans le parc, le bras d'Oliver autour de la taille de Felicity, sa main reposant sur l'arrondit de son ventre, un sourire fière aux lèvres, les gens venaient les saluer.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Queen, Mademoiselle Smoak belle journée non ?

Ils devaient leur serrer la main avec beaucoup de respect.

\- J'ai énormément d'admiration pour vous, vous êtes un couple incroyable, vous ferez de grandes choses !

Et surtout prendre des photos.

\- Un selfie s'il vous plaît ? Je vous aime !

Quand enfin la plupart des gens furent satisfait, Oliver et Felicity poussèrent un soupir de soulagement et reprirent leur route profitant du soleil sur eux et de l'air frais.

\- Oliver ? Mademoiselle Smoak ?

Appela de loin une voix avec un léger accent. Oh non ! Encore des gens qui voulaient sans doute des photos, quelle surprise quand ils se retournèrent en voyant...

\- Walter ! S'exclama Felicity, heureuse.

\- C'est merveilleux de vous voir et je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler par mon prénom.

Elle lui sauta dans les bras et l'étreignit étroitement, l'homme resta les bras ballant un instant mais fini par tapoter le dos de Felicity.

\- Bien sur Felicity, je suis heureux de vous voir aussi.

\- Walter, ça faisait un moment.

Ils échangèrent une poigne de mains amicale et respectueuse.

\- Oui je suis revenu en ville hier après-midi.

Un silence maladroit s'installa entre les deux hommes, Felicity les regarda et eut une idée de génie en même temps, s'en était un de génie alors toutes ses idées étaient géniales.

\- Et si ont allaient boire un café et manger des donuts et des muffins ?

Walter était surprit, en les voyant il avait pensé qu'ils le salueraient et qu'ils repartiraient sans rien ajouter... Pas qu'il serait invité à prendre un en-cas.

\- Je... Oui bien sur... Avec plaisir.

\- Génial !

\- Felicity, le docteur a dit...

\- Oui je sais... Pas de donuts et muffin pour moi mais un ça ne me fera rien.

Et elle partie la tête haute malgré le visage désapprobateur d'Oliver.

\- C'est une sacrée femme !

Sourit l'homme plus âgée, un peu confus mais amusé.

\- Comme l'était ta mère.

Oliver ne put qu'être d'accord. Arrivés au café du coin, ils furent accueillis par une serveuse les ayant reconnue qui les installa à la meilleur table... Un peu cachés des autres pour leurs donner de l'intimité.

\- Je vous en pris installez-vous confortablement, je vais vous chercher les menus.

Oliver aida Felicity à enlever son trench quand une inspiration choqué ce fit entendre, ils retournèrent pour voir Walter bouche-bée.

\- Felicity vous êtes... Enceinte ?

Elle gloussa et s'assit, mettant sa veste sur ses genoux pour qu'on ne voit pas qu'elle était enceinte, sa main s'égara vers son ventre et elle le caressa tendrement.

\- Oui.

\- Nous allons être parents dans quelques mois, dit fièrement Oliver en passant son bras autour des épaules de sa petite-amie.

\- C'est... Merveilleux, félicitation, je me souviens quand j'ai lu dans le journal que vous étiez ensemble, j'ai été si heureux, dès que je vous ai vu ensemble... je savais que vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre, je l'avais dit à Moira mais elle ne m'avait pas cru et maintenant non seulement vous êtes en couple mais vous allez avoir un bébé.

\- Deux ! Nous allons en avoir deux, ce sont des faux jumeaux, nous l'avons su il y a peine trois heures, une fille et un garçon.

\- Mon dieu... Des jumeaux...

Walter s'interrompit sous le coup de l'émotion, ses yeux brillant, Felicity lui prit la main qu'il serra de manière reconnaissante.

\- Je suis désolé, c'est juste que Moira m'avait dit qu'elle rêvait d'avoir des petit-enfants surtout tes enfants Oliver, un jour elle est revenue d'un déjeuner avec des amies et elle m'avait raconté que l'une de ses amies, une certaine Madame Jones qui avait un fils, du même âge que toi, avait eu des jumeaux et qu'elle les avait emmenés avec elle au déjeuner, Moira en était tombée amoureuse.

\- Oh Walter...

\- Ça faisait plusieurs semaines que tu étais rentré à la maison Oliver, elle m'avait demandé si c'était trop d'espérer être la grand-mère de jumeaux elle aussi, d'espérer que tu aille des enfants, une famille à toi et je lui ai dit oui bien sur il les aura sans doute avec cette charmante jeune fille qui est venue me voir à l'hôpital, elle m'a lancée son regard de braise... Ça m'a bien fait rire.

\- Et c'est arrivé, là où est Moira, elle ne doit pas être très contente...

Oliver était ému par l'histoire, sa mère aurait été heureuse pour lui malgré le fait qu'elle n'aimait pas Felicity.

\- Voici les menus messieurs et madame et un assortiment de nos meilleurs pâtisseries fait maison en espérant que ça vous plaise.

Les yeux de Felicity brillaient de tout leurs éclats, elle se pencha pour attraper la douceur la plus colorée quand Oliver la lui enleva des mains pour la couper en quatre et lui donner le plus petit morceau, sa gorge se serra et ses yeux lui piquèrent. Le fait que l'homme qu'elle aime lui enlève sa précieuse nourriture des mains la rendait dans un état de tristesse effroyable, c'était comme un poignard dans le dos, une trahison innommable.

\- Je ne vais pas pleurer. Je ne vais surtout pas pleurer.

Marmonna-t-elle, les lèvres pincé.

\- Désolé chérie mais tu sais ce qu'a dit le médecin c'est pour ton bien et celui des enfants, dit-il de manière condescendante.

Felicity le regarda de manière furieuse, Walter sentant la tension monter décida d'intervenir.

\- Alors comment à réagit Thea ?

\- Eh bien... Nous n'avons pas... Heu...

\- Nous ne l'avons pas encore dit à qui que ce soit.

\- Pourquoi, il y a un problème ? Demanda Walter, les sourcilles froncé.

\- Oh non rien de ce genre, j'ai lu dans un blog qu'il valait mieux attendre les douze semaines et... J'en suis à treize, je sais mon ventre est énorme mais...

\- On va l'annoncer ce soir à Thea et nos amis, seule Donna, la mère de Felicity, est au courant.

\- Et on comptait vous l'annoncer aussi Walter, je sais que nous ne nous parlons pas souvent mais malgré que Moira et vous aillez divorcé, vous êtes toujours le beau-père d'Oliver et Thea et...

\- Nous voulons que tu sois le grand-père des bébés... Seulement si tu le souhaites, tu n'es pas obligé.

Profitant qu'Oliver soit distrait, Felicity attrapa le plus gros morceau de gâteau et l'avala d'un coup lorsque son petit-ami se retourna pour la regarder.

\- Ça serait un grand honneur que d'être le grand-père de ces enfants, merci de me donner cette chance... Moira serait fière de toi Oliver, dit Walter, ému aux larmes.

Un sentiment d'accomplissement se fit ressentir en Oliver, sa mère aurait été heureuse qu'il implique l'homme qu'elle aimait dans sa vie et celle de sa famille. Peut-être que le retour de Walter fera du bien à sa sœur ? Le reste du déjeuner se passa dans le rire et les bons souvenirs, Felicity fini par manger presque tout les petits gâteaux sous le regard désapprobateur et impuissant d'Oliver.

* * *

 **.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HISTOIRE CORRIGER !**

* * *

 ___ Alors ? Demanda Oliver, les sourcils haussés. Les frères Sheldon ?

Le couple était assis sur la chaise devant la station d'ordinateurs dans la Arrow Cave, Felicity sur les genoux d'Oliver se retourna pour le regarder les yeux plissés.

\- Quoi les frères Sheldon ?

\- Non rien je me posais juste la question, c'est tout...

Elle pinça les lèvres, indécise.

\- C'est...

Felicity se décida, après tout, elle n'avait rien à cacher à Oliver.

\- J'ai rencontrée Cooper au MIT, ça tu le sais, notre relation était simple, on appréciait les mêmes choses, on avait les mêmes passions, on s'aimaient, je pense du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne fou... Je ne vais pas aller jusque à dire qu'il était mon premier amour mais...

\- C'est qui ton premier amour alors ?

Elle pencha la tête sur le coté, haussa un sourcil et fit la moue.

\- A votre avis Monsieur Queen ?

\- Eh bien je pense que c'est un très bel homme...

\- Il ne se jette surtout pas des fleurs ce très bel homme...

\- Vous êtes dégoûtant tout les deux avec vos « ah Monsieur Queen », « Oh Mademoiselle Smoak... J'ai compris Tout le monde l'a comprit ! Je pari que quand vous le faites vous ne vous appelez pas par vos prénoms ... beurk c'est... dégueulasse, se plaignit Thea qui venait d'arriver en imitant la voix de sa belle-sœur puis celle de son frère.

Elle semblait vraiment dégoûtée.

\- Comment tu sais ? S'horrifia faussement Felicity, moqueuse.

\- Tu nous as entendu ? Continua Oliver, un sourire arrogant au lèvres. Pris sur le faite peut-être ?

Thea devint toute rouge sous leurs yeux, tapa du pieds et s'en alla furieusement.

\- Ça me rappelle le temps avant l'île quand Tommy et moi la faisions tourner en bourrique.

\- C'est sympa d'avoir une petite sœur.

Il hocha la tête, totalement d'accord.

\- Tu n'as pas fini ton histoire.

\- Hum oh oui... J'ai rencontrée Dan cinq mois après que Cooper et mois avons commencé à sortir ensemble, Dan était différent de son frère même si physiquement ils se ressemblaient. Je l'ai tout de suite vu, sa manière de marcher, de parler, il m'a plu mais je n'aurais jamais rien fait pour encourager quelque chose. Lui par contre il n'a pas hésité à flirter avec moi, ce n'était pas bien méchant et puis il est partit continuer ses études de médecine à New York... Peu avant la mort de Cooper...

Elle était dans ses souvenirs, elle comparait sa vie d'avant avec celle de maintenant, son passé semblait dérisoire, vide de sens.

\- Je voulais trouver quelqu'un avec qui partager ma peine, quelqu'un qui aimait Cooper et qui soufrait de sa mort et qui mieux que son frère ? Je désirais soulager ma culpabilité, après avoir été diplômée, j'ai acceptée une offre de travail et je suis partie pour New York, au début il m'a à peine reconnue j'avais beaucoup changée, notre relation s'est faite un peu toute seule. On était amis, on était physiquement attirés l'un par l'autre, on a emménagé ensemble, tout se passait bien et puis il a voulu plus que ce que je pouvais lui donner, il voulait le mariage et les enfants mais je n'avais que vingt ans.

\- Quel âge avait-il ?

\- Trente et un ans, je lui ai demandé d'attendre, que j'étais bien trop jeune et pas prête mais il insistait alors j'ai rompu, aussi amicalement que possible et je suis venue vivre ici.

\- Et tu m'as rencontré quelques années plus tard.

\- Oui, l'amour de ma vie et le père de mes enfants.

Comment pouvait-on aimer autant une personne, Oliver se le demandait certaine fois.

\- Je t'aime Felicity et j'aime nos enfants, l'amour que je ressens pour vous trois... Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir un jour ressentir ça, toutes les femmes que j'ai pu penser aimer avant sont infimes par rapport, tu es mon premier amour aussi, chuchota-t-il, amoureusement. Celui qui n'a pas été forcé et qui a été sincère dés le début.

Plongés dans le regard de l'autre, bleu contre bleu, un peu larmoyant mais heureux, ils s'embrassèrent d'abord doucement puis passionnément, la main de Felicity se glissa sous le t-shirt de son petit-ami, caressant son incroyable torse qu'elle connaissait comme sa poche, il gémit faiblement lorsqu'elle toucha ce petit endroit sensible juste sous son nombril, taquinant la ceinture de son pantalon par la même occasion.

\- Je suis si excitée Oliver, dit-elle, essoufflée. Fais quelque chose !

\- J'ai lu dans un livre que la libido est très augmentée pendant la grossesse aux environs de quatre mois... Pas trois et une semaine ! Rétorqua-t-il tout aussi essoufflé.

\- Je ne suis pas encore prêt pour ça.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Heu... Je veux dire... Viens on va dans la salle de bain !

Felicity le regarda incrédule.

\- Tu te moque de moi ? Depuis quand tu lis des livres de grossesse ? Comment ça tu n'es pas prêt ?

\- Je... ne savais rien sur le sujet, fallait bien que je m'informe.

Ses joues étaient brûlantes, Felicity remarqua qu'il rougissait de la même manière que Thea, les pommettes et le bout des oreilles, elle se demanda si leurs enfants allaient rougirent de cette façon aussi, elle espérait que oui, c'était tout à fait adorable.

\- Tu es trop mignon, sourit-elle, amusée et attendrie.

Felicity posa des baisers sur ses pommettes et le bout de son nez, son excitation étant partie aussi vite qu'elle était venue était remplacée par de l'amusement et de la tendresse.

\- Je ne suis pas mignon c'est toi qui l'est moi je suis grand, fort et féroce.

Elle éclata de rire, il avait l'air tellement sérieux voir offensé.

\- Bien sur si tu le dit chéri.

John arriva tout équipé visiblement prêt à partir, Thea juste derrière lui.

\- T'attend quoi Oliver ? On a pas toute la nuit !

\- Oui je vais me préparer, j'arrive.

Oliver embrassa sa petite-amie sur le front et le bout du nez et s'en alla mettre son cuir vert.

\- Alors comment ça va aujourd'hui ? Demanda John, un air étrangement innocent.

\- Tout va très bien, lui répondit Felicity, dubitative. Pourquoi ?

\- Oh non comme ça, simple question.

Felicity hocha la tête maintenant suspicieuse, elle connaissait Dig assez bien pour savoir quand il mijotait quelque chose.

\- On y va ! Cria le Green Arrow sur sa moto.

\- Prenez de bonnes décisions !

Lança la blonde, regardant des plans sur un de ses ordinateurs.

...

Il fit un signe de tête à Thea juste en face d'eux et s'enfonça dans l'obscurité, ils attendaient les hommes de Darhk qui ne devaient pas tarder, décidé à faire avouer son ami John se rapprocha d'Oliver.

\- Alors tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire ?

\- Non je ne pense pas, pourquoi ?

\- Oliver, tu es bien sur de ça ?

 _Merde comment John avait deviné_ ? Pensa Oliver en grimaçant.

\- Ah oui... comment tu es au courant ?

\- Felicity et toi êtes transparent pour moi, j'ai tout de suite compris, se vanta John, son bras se resserrant sur le cou d'Oliver.

\- Oui, on est désolé, tu sais avec le travail de nuit, Palmer Tech, la campagne électorale, Felicity et moi nous n'avons plus le temps pour rien, je n'ai plus d'aliments dans mon réfrigérateur et j'ai une tonne de linge à laver, on va t'acheter un cadeau la semaines prochaines, promis Dig.

Dig était surpris, c'était Oliver qui cuisinait... Et qui lavait le linge ?

\- Quoi ? Quel cadeau ?

\- Ton cadeau d'anniversaire, anniversaire qui est après demain... C'est bien de ça qu'on parle non ?

Son cadeau d'anniversaire ?! Le con parlait de son cadeau ! Mais John n'en rien à faire de ce maudit cadeau, il veut qu'Oliver lui parle du bébé ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendaient au juste ? Le jour de l'accouchement peut-être ? Il arrêta son fil de pensée...

\- Vous ne m'avez pas fait de cadeau ? S'offensa-t-il en plissant les yeux.

Oliver le regarda confus, il venait de s'excuser non ? John parlait-il d'autre chose ?

\- Oui oui bien sur, c'est bon. La semaine prochaine mais ça a intérêt à être un sacré bon cadeau !

John ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçu, il avait imaginé des félicitations remplies de joie, des étreintes fraternelles, des tapes sur le dos, des câlins plein de tendresse avec Felicity. Au final... Rien. Et en plus pas de cadeau ! Mais bon tant pis et la fois prochaine, John Diggle les aura ces têtes blondes qui se croient intelligentes, il ne laissera pas tomber facilement.

* * *

 _Quelques jours plus tard._

 _Central City._

Les journées qui suivirent furent longues et douloureuses pour tous, Barry était toujours hanté par des visions du monde brûlé en cendre, de tous ses amis brûlés vif, heureusement tout s'était relativement bien passé à la fin. Cisco avait le cœur brisé mais ça c'était une autre paire de manches.

Oliver et Felicity par contre, il devait s'y pendre au plus vite, les choses ne devaient pas se passer comme avant qu'il ne remonte temps de manière désespérée, surtout pas ! Comment devait-il faire pour changer ce qui allait inévitablement se reproduire ? Oliver allait mentir à Felicity et Felicity allait rompre avec Oliver, causant du malheur à beaucoup de monde.

Si la situation avait été différente Barry ne s'en serrait pas mêlé mais il se sentait coupable, c'était lui qui avait cherché l'aide de la Team Arrow, qui les a emmenés à Central City faisant découvrir à Oliver qu'il avait un fils et pas le fils qu'il allait avoir avec sa petite-amie...

Parce que oui Felicity était enceinte... De deux bébés... Barry n'avait pas tout entendu de la dispute mais il n'avait pas raté cette phrase qui l'avait laissé estomaqué et pantois.

\- Quand allais-tu me l'annoncer Oliver ? Le jour où je donnerais naissance à nos enfants, notre fils et notre fille ? On t'aurais mis notre petit garçon dans les bras et tu aurais dis un truc dans le genre, qu'il est beau mon second fils parce que oui chérie j'ai un autre fils à Central City je ne te l'avais pas dis ? Ou quand ce gamin aurait eu dix-huit ans et aurait sonné à notre porte pour m'accuser de ne pas avoir laissé son père venir le voir ?!

Felicity se tourna sur le coté, son manteau ouvert, Barry vit ce qu'il avait raté, l'arrondi de son ventre plutôt voyant. Comment avait-il pu ne rien voir ? Son ventre était énorme ! Il avait cru qu'elle avait prit du poids comme Cisco... Oh oh... Il était aveugle... Quelle honte pour un justicier !

\- Pourquoi quand tu as eu des doutes, tu ne m'as pas appelé ? Ça aurait du être ton premier réflexe.

\- Je...

\- Ou quand je suis arrivée à Central City ? Ou quand on était devant la porte de la maison ? Je t'ai demandée si quelque chose se passait et tu n'as rien dit, ça aurait dû être un soulagement de te reposer sur mes épaules, j'aurais pu t'aider, tu aurais dû chercher mon aide mais non tu as demandé à Barry. Tu lui as même demandé de ne rien me dire, est-ce que c'est lui qui t'aime ? Lui la femme qui est à tes coté depuis des années ? Qui te fait confiance les yeux fermé ? Je ne comprend pas, je ne peux pas comprendre !

Elle expira profondément, la souffrance clair dans l'affaissement de ses épaules.

\- Je suis censée être ta partenaire, on est une équipe, je pensais que tu me faisais confiance, qu'on était une famille, on... Je... Je ne peux pas faire ça !

Felicity croisa les bras, comme pour se protéger, regarda son petit-ami et visiblement ce qu'elle y vit la laissa déçue, elle se retourna et marcha lentement vers la maison, elle passa devant lui sans le voir trop prise par sa douleur et il vit les larmes qu'elle avait retenu de laisser couler.

Barry s'était sentit si triste, pour Oliver et Felicity, ils étaient le couple parfait, le couple qui a su mélanger les deux vies intenses qu'ils vivent au quotidien et être heureux.

Heureusement une autre chance leur avait été donnée, dieu merci.

\- Peut-on discuter en privé Oliver ? Demanda Barry, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches de pantalon.

\- Maintenant ? Parce que je suis...

\- Maintenant oui c'est urgent !

Oliver hocha la tête et lui fit signe de sortir, ils marchèrent en silence jusque au fond du jardin, derrière un arbre se trouvait un vieux banc en bois, Barry s'asseya et se frotta les mains un peu nerveux.

\- Tu dois absolument dire tout à Felicity ! Lâcha-t-il rapidement.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu...

\- Tu sais très bien que je parle du fait que tu as un fils ici et que tu ne l'as pas dit à Felicity.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde Barry. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

\- Ça me regarde parce que j'ai vu ce qui c'est passé, tu vas la faire souffrir, tu souffriras et inévitablement... Vos enfants aussi.

Oliver eu l'air surprit.

\- Je ne suis pas aveugle Oliver !

Léger mensonge mais ça Oliver n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

\- J'ai vu son ventre et puis je l'ai entendue parler de deux bébés, une fille et un garçon, je t'ai dit que j'avais dû remonter le temps, vous étiez tous morts, je vous ai vus Felicity et toi vous disputer. Elle disait que vous étiez partenaire, une équipe, une famille, qu'elle t'aimait et te faisait confiance les yeux fermés, que... lui dire aurait dû être un soulagement pour toi, que tu aurais dû lui dire tout de suite, qu'elle t'aurait aidé, qu'elle t'aurait épaulé... Elle était si triste.

Oliver avait l'impression qu'on venait de le gifler en plein visage, il avait promis à Samantha de garder le secret il y a peine quelque heures, il avait fait fit de la culpabilité qu'il ressentait envers la femme qu'il aimait et ce que disait Barry avait été des mots que sa petite-amie avait prononcé à plusieurs reprises, il ne voulait pas que Felicity souffre, jamais, surtout pas à cause de lui.

Oui il avait promis mais cette promesse était plus un prétexte qu'au autre chose.

\- Elle a rompu avec toi. Parce que tu lui as caché la vérité et qu'elle pensait que la confiance que vous aviez n'allait que dans un sens, Oliver tu dois lui dire ! Elle finira par le découvrir et là... Mais tu as une deuxième chance, saisis-là !

Rompu avec lui ? Non, Oliver ne pouvait pas les perdre, pas sa famille ! C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait tout cacher et accepté si facilement la requête de Samantha ! Son passé revenait lui claquer ses erreurs en plaine face, il était enfin heureux et il découvrait une chose pareille Il avait un fils d'une dizaines d'année, sa mère avait...

Mentit.

Elle avait mentit, encore. Et lui il faisait pareil. Telle mère tel fils. Il avait fait souffrir la femme qu'il aimait alors qu'elle était enceinte. Quel genre d'homme ferait ça ? Il n'y avait pas une personne à qui il faisait plus confiance que Felicity, ça n'avait rien avoir avec la confiance.

\- Et si je la déçois ? Et si elle m'en veut ? Et si...

Il commençait tout juste à être l'homme qu'elle mérite.

\- Avec des si on refait le monde mais Oliver, elle t'aime et tout ce qu'elle te demande c'est toi, juste toi, donne-lui ce qu'il lui faut, si tu lui mens, c'est là que tu la décevras et qu'elle t'en voudra, tu risque de la perdre. Peut-être pour toujours si tu fait ça. Tu dois pensé à tes enfants, les trois, et ce qui est le mieux pour eux c'est que tu dises tout à Felicity.

Alors qu'il regardait Oliver partir vers la maison qu'ils avaient loué, Barry espéra de tout son cœur que son intervention marche, et que dans quelques mois il irait à Star City voir les deux nouveau membres de la famille Flarrow.

 _J'adore les bébés ! Ils ont intérêt à m'appeler Oncle Barry_ !

* * *

Oliver ne c'était pas sentit aussi nerveux et mal à l'aise depuis... Très longtemps. Comment dire à la femme que vous aimez et avec qui vous allez avoir des enfants dans six mois, que vous avez déjà un enfant, avec une autre femme, dont vous avez appris l'existence hier ? Peut-être devait-il attendre un peu ?

Non, autant cela lui déplaît, le gamin a raison, Felicity est sa partenaire, ils sont une équipe, une famille, comment a-t-il pu penser à lui cacher ça ? Quand il s'y met il est très con, pour de stupide insécurités, il avait failli tout perdre. Il avait dit à Felicity dans le cabinet du gynécologue qu'il avait peur d'être comme ses parents, il a été à deux doigts de l'être, il était hors de question de faire les même erreurs, Thea et lui avaient assez souffert des mensonges et erreurs de leurs parents. Et plus que tout au monde, Oliver voulait le réconfort de sa Felicity, il voulait qu'elle l'épaule et qu'elle le soulage de sa peine, il avait besoin de l'entendre dire que tout allait bien se passer.

Il monta quatre à quatre les escaliers de la maison et entra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec sa petite-amie...Oliver se disait qu'il était vraiment temps qu'il prenne son courage à deux mains et lui demande de l'épouser. Il la trouva couchée sur le lit, en pyjama, ses deux mains sur son ventre arrondi, elle parlait aux bébés, il s'avança au bord du lit et lui embrassa le front, retroussa son t-shirt jusqu'en dessous de sa poitrine et posa son oreille et ses mains sur son ventre lui donnant un bref baiser au passage. Felicity passa sa main dans ses cheveux, caressant son cuir chevelu tendrement, un signe de réconfort, elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui.

Oliver écouta les bruits de gargouillements apaisant qui venaient de son ventre et se demanda comment il devait lui dire, il ne devait pas tourner autour du pot, il valait mieux y aller directement.

\- J'ai découvert quelque chose hier.

Bon il c'était un petit peu dégonflé, la main dans ses cheveux s'arrêta un instant puis reprit son massage, c'était sa façon de lui dire de prendre le temps qu'il a besoin pour s'exprimer.

\- Je t'ai parlé de... Avant de finir sur l'île, j'avais mis une fille enceinte.

Felicity hocha la tête, se souvenant de cette histoire.

\- Elle avait perdu le bébé, oui je m'en souviens.

\- C'est ce qu'elle m'avait dit oui mais...

\- Mais ? Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

\- Je l'avais dit à ma mère et elle s'en ait mêlée...

\- Elle lui demandée d'avorter ?

\- Quoi ? Non !

Il prit un instant pour se demandé si sa mère aurait été capable de faire ça...triste à dire mais oui probablement.

\- Non elle a... Elle a demandé à Samantha, c'est le prénom de la fille, de me dire qu'elle avait fait une fausse couche et elle lui a donné un chèque d'un million de dollars.

Felicity se redressa, légèrement sous le choc de cette découverte.

\- Wow c'est... Wow, c'est quelque chose que ta mère aurait fait mais si c'est le cas... Alors ça veut dire... Que... Tu... Elle... Samantha n'a pas fait de...

\- Je l'ai vu aux Jitter's Felicity... Il me ressemble, j'ai un fils de huit ans Felicity, j'ai appris son existence hier et j'ai raté toute sa vie, je ne sais pas qui est mon propre fils...

Oliver ne put finir, une boule en travers de la gorge s'était formé et il sentit sa mâchoire trembler. Il craignait que Felicity lui dise qu'elle le détestait, qu'elle le quitte... Il ne le supporterait pas.

\- Oh Oliver, je suis désolée mon amour.

Felicity se mit en position assise et le serra dans ses bras, il posa sa tête contre sa poitrine, une seule larme coula, ils restèrent une dizaines de minutes dans cette position... Malheureusement pour lui, il se faisait vieux et son genou était douloureux. Oliver se leva, posa un genou sur le lit et souleva sa petite-amie, il se coucha et la posa sur lui de profil. Avant elle se couchait directement sur lui, poitrine contre poitrine, sa tête posée contre son cœur, leur position préférée pour dormir ou juste pour être ensemble... Mais avec son ventre c'était devenu impossible, à la place elle passa sa main sous sa chemise et la posa contre son cœur faisant des cercles apaisant.

Le gamin avait eu raison de le pousser, il était dans les bras de la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde et dans ses bras il est l'homme le plus fort malgré les épreuves, il trouverait une solution avec Felicity parce qu'ils étaient partenaires, ils étaient une équipe.

\- Tout va bien se passer, tu vas voir. On va trouver une solution... Lui dit-elle, avec conviction.

\- Je suis désolé Felicity, on viens juste de commencer notre vie ensemble et mon passé revient nous hanté, je...

\- Hey je t'arrête tout de suite ! Je t'aime et ce petit garçon... Il n'est pas mon fils mais, Oliver, il est une partie de toi et j'aime chaque partie de toi.

Oliver se demanda une fois de plus comment il avait fait pour avoir une femme aussi merveilleuse qui l'aimait autant, si il avait eu la bague sur lui, il lui aurait demander de l'épouser sur le champs, dés qu'ils rentraient à Star City, Oliver allait sortir le grand jeu, tout ce qu'elle méritait pour être aussi incroyable.

\- Je t'aime Felicity Smoak !

Il se fit la promesse que la prochaine fois son nom serait Queen.

* * *

 **.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HISTOIRE CORRIGER !**

* * *

Oliver avait tout raconté à Felicity, de A à Z, ne laissant aucun détails de coté, enfin juste celui où il n'allait pas tout lui dire, Oliver est idiot mais pas suicidaire, ils avaient décidés de rester encore deux où trois jours à Central City, prétextent avoir besoin de vacances, d'un peu de repos. Thea avait plaisanté en disant qu'ils voulaient la maison pour eux tout seul parce qu'ils voulaient la baptiser sauvagement et Felicity lui avait répondu, son air le plus sérieux au visage...

\- Comment t'es au courant ?

Cisco avait ricané comme une gamine durant plus d'une demi-heure, Oliver était sur qu'il les avait imaginé, ce pervers, une fois tout le monde parti, ils avaient établis un plan où plutôt deux, faire semblant que Felicity n'était pas dans le secret ou tout dire à Samantha. Alors qu'ils étaient indécis Oliver avait demandé à Felicity de faire des recherches sur Samantha, elle pouvait être la mère de son fils mais il ne la connaissait pas. Il avait eu raison, sa mère avait fait deux chèques de un million chacun, Samantha en avait encaissé un, le deuxième que sa mère avait envoyé, un mois après qu'il eut été déclaré mort en mer, ça elle s'était bien gardé de lui dire. Avec cette information, le plan B avait été choisit.

Devant la porte des Clayton, Oliver se sentait sur les nerfs mais la présence de Felicity le soulageait fortement, il inspira profondément et toqua. Samantha elle-même ouvrit la porte et dés qu'elle vit Felicity, elle lui lança un regard mauvais.

\- Mademoiselle Clayton, bonjour, je suis Felicity Smoak, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

\- De même, dit la brune par pur politesse, les lèvres pincées.

\- Pourrions-nous parler s'il te plaît Samantha ? A l'intérieur.

\- Je pense c'est mieux que vous partiez ! Tout les deux !

Felicity leva sa main en signe de paix.

\- Nous voulons juste vous parler, c'est tout, rien de plus rien de moins.

\- Nous pouvons partir mais nous reviendrons demain, c'est important qu'on parle.

Elle hocha la tête ne voyant pas d'autres solutions et ouvrit grand la porte, une fois dans le salon, elle leur fit signe de s'asseoir sur le canapé, Oliver aida Felicity à s'asseoir sous le regard lourd de Samantha restée debout, le canapé était particulièrement bas et profond et elle avait du mal à se baisser.

\- Donc. Je... Commença Oliver, maladroitement.

\- Tu n'as pas respecté ta promesse ! Tu es un menteur ! L'attaqua la jeune femme en le pointant de son doigt.

Oliver sentit sa colère monter en flèche.

\- Tu n'es pas honnête non plus ! Ça va, le million t'a plus ? Tu sais le deuxième chèque qui t'a été envoyé, tu l'as encaissé un mois après ma mort, tu as fait la sainte en me montrant le chèque alors que tu avais encaissé l'autre et tu oses me faire la morale ?!

Samantha pâlit, ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprise, elle ne s'y attendait clairement pas.

\- Tu n'as rien à dire ? Se moqua Oliver avec hargne, il l'avait cru honnête.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Peu importe comment je le sais, par contre ce que...

Le ton commençait à monter fortement, Felicity savait que comme ça ils n'arriveraient à rien, c'était l'avenir d'un petit garçon de huit ans qui se décidait, les problèmes personnels des adultes ne devaient pas interférer dans le bonheur de cet enfant.

\- D'accord, on va se calmer, Oliver assis, ordonna-t-elle, mettant sa main sur sa cuisse.

\- Mademoiselle Clayton que vous ayez encaissé le chèque n'est pas un souci au contraire tout ce qui qui compte c'est que William et vous n'ayez jamais manqué de rien, vous avez élevé votre enfant, vous avez fait en sorte qu'il ait un toit sur la tête, de la nourriture sur la table tout les jours, des bons vêtements, tout ce qu'il faut à un enfant, vous avez bien fait d'encaisser l'argent, n'est-ce pas Oliver ?

\- Oui bien sur, je suis désolé d'avoir élevé la voix.

\- Je suis désolée aussi, je n'aurais pas dû mentir pour le chèque.

Samantha s'était sentie obligée de s'excuser même si elle ne le pensait pas, cette femme avec ses belle paroles, ses beaux vêtements, ses talons hauts vernis et ses cheveux blonds parfaitement bouclés, même sa manière de s'asseoir, elle la faisait se sentir inférieur, mesquine et idiote, la dernière fois qu'elle avait ressenti ce genre d'émotions c'était en face de Moira Queen.

Felicity prit la photo à coté d'elle, c'était lui, William, le fils d'Oliver, il lui ressemblait terriblement mais avait les yeux de sa mère, elle se demanda si ses propre enfants ressembleraient à ce petit garçon, si ils auraient des points communs physiques, si ils auraient les mêmes mimiques. Elle espérait vraiment que ses enfants et ce petit garçon auraient une bonne relation fraternelle, qu'ils s'aimeraient et seraient complices.

\- Il est beau, vous avez un magnifique petit garçon, il a vos yeux de très beaux yeux, dit la blonde, en souriant.

Samantha se mit à penser que d'être en face de cette femme était pire que d'être en face de Moira Queen, au moins Moira n'était pas gentille et souriante.

\- Merci Mademoiselle Smoak, fit-elle, un sourire crispé aux lèvres.

\- Oh je vous en pris, appelez-moi Felicity.

\- Samantha alors.

Felicity lui refit un sourire rayonnant, montrant ses belle dents blanches parfaites.

\- Donc Samantha, comme vous pouvez voir Oliver...

\- Je lui ai tout dit, je ne mens pas à la femme que j'aime... Ce n'est pas une bref amourette, je compte passer le reste de ma vie avec Felicity, c'était important qu'elle sache.

Felicity regarda son petit-ami, dés qu'ils rentreraient à la maison elle lui demandera de l'épouser, les larmes aux yeux et la lèvre inférieure tremblotante, ses émotions étaient à fleur de peau et il suffisait d'un gentil mot pour qu'elle éclate en sanglots.

\- Oh chérie ne pleure pas.

Supplia Oliver, en frottant ses bras frénétiquement.

\- Tout va bien, chut chut, tout va bien...

\- Mais oui tout va bien idiot, c'est juste que quand tu dis des choses comme ça... Ça me rend si heureuse, sanglota-t-elle, en étreignant son bras. C'est bon c'est fini tout va bien, Samantha je peux utilisée vos toilettes s'il vous plaît ?

\- Heu...oui, premier étage, deuxième porte à droite.

\- Merci, je reviens vite.

Samantha regarda la blonde parfaite monter les escaliers en talons d'au moins douze centimètres avec grâce, légèrement incrédule, quel était son problème ?

\- Elle est sacrement émotive.

Oliver haussa les épaules et secoua sa tête d'amusement.

\- Oui ces derniers temps elle est un peu à cran.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement Oliver ?

\- Juste la chance de connaître mon fils et qu'il puisse connaître sa famille, sa tante Thea, mon frère John, il sera un oncle incroyable, lui et sa femme Lyla ont une petite fille Sara, tous nos autres amis qui vont l'adorer mais surtout moi, son père. Tu sais quand je l'ai dit à Felicity je m'attendais à plusieurs réactions mais celle qu'elle eu... Elle m'a dit... Que ce n'était pas son fils mais qu'il est une partie de moi, elle aime chaque partie de moi, elle va tellement l'aimer, William mérite d'avoir tout ces gens qui l'aiment...

Des bruit de pas dans l'escalier l'interrompirent dans sa lancée.

\- Je suis de retour, je n'ai pas pris trop de temps j'espère, j'avais vraiment besoin de faire pipi.

Felicity avait enlevée sa veste et la portait devant elle contre sa hanche, elle la mit ensuite sur les genoux d'Oliver laissant la brune regarder la robe blanche près du corps qu'elle portait, haute-couture sans aucun doute, même si la robe était magnifique ce n'était pas ça qui avait attiré tant l'attention de Samantha c'était plutôt son ventre.

\- Et aussi sa petite sœur et son petit frère.

Continua Oliver, posant sa main sur le ventre arrondit de Felicity.

\- William va être grand frère, il mérite de les connaître.

Samantha se sentit submergée, Oliver avait sans doute raison mais elle n'était pas prête pour ça, pas du tout, sa vie allait très bien jusqu'à hier maintenant le père de son fils la harcelait pour une relation avec son petit garçon et sa petite-amie blonde était enceinte jusqu'aux yeux !

Peut-être qu'ils auraient dû y aller plus lentement, Felicity fit les gros yeux à Oliver et lui fit signe de se taire, ce n'était pas le moment de faire le moralisateur, se levant tant bien que mal du canapé de l'enfer, Felicity marcha vers Samantha, la fit s'asseoir sur une chaise et prit ses mains entre les siennes.

\- Nous ne sommes pas là pour vous faire sentir mal ou coupable, nous voulons juste avoir la chance de connaître William mais à votre rythme si... Si vous préférez je m'effacerais...

\- Quoi ? C'est hors de question Felicity, on...

\- Tais-toi Oliver !

\- Mais...

\- J'ai dis non !

Oliver recula, surpris par l'intonation sévère de son ton.

\- J'ai grandi sans père, il m'a abandonnée quand j'étais une petite fille, j'ai passée des années à me demander ce qui clochait avec moi, à subir les moqueries des autres enfants parce que je n'avais pas de papa, Oliver n'a pas abandonné son fils et William mérite de le savoir, même si...

L'informaticienne combattit ses larmes, parler de son père lui faisait toujours aussi mal mais c'était pour la bonne cause, si elle pouvait empêcher un enfant de ressentir ce qu'elle avait ressenti toute sa vie, elle le fera par tout les moyens nécessaires.

\- Ma mère... Est une femme incroyable, commença-t-elle le regard dans le vide. Nous étions plus pauvre que je ne le savais durant mon enfance, elle a travaillé tout les jours sans relâche pour mettre le pain sur la table, pour que j'ai toujours des vêtements propres et en bon état, elle m'a aidée quand les temps étaient dure à l'université... Pourtant malgré tout ça... Je ressens le manque de mon père comme si c'était hier qu'il m'avait abandonnée.

Samantha regarda la blonde parfaite la bouche ouverte, trop surprise pour dire quoi ce soit, il y avait une émotion indescriptible dans ses yeux que la brune avait vu quelques fois dans ceux de son petit garçon, est-ce que William se sentait seul ? Est-ce qu'il se sentait abandonné ? Elle n'avait rien remarqué avant. Est-ce qu'elle était une mauvaise mère pour ne pas s'être rendu compte que son fils était malheureux de ne pas avoir de père ? Ou d'autre famille ?

\- Je suis désolée Felicity mais je ne pense pas que...

\- Oliver est homme bon, il va être un bon père, il l'est déjà. Je sais que vous vous souvenez de lui comme ce jeune homme immature à qui on ne pouvait pas faire confiance mais il a changé, vous savez j'ai toujours eu peur de finir comme...

\- Votre mère ? Demanda Samantha, légèrement accusatrice.

\- Eh bien oui, abandonnée par l'homme que j'aime avec des enfants et c'est pour cette raison que je rompais dés qu'une relation devenait sérieuse, je supportais à peine d'avoir des amis de peur de m'attacher et qu'ils finissent par partir mais Oliver a tout changé, il m'a aidée à faire confiance, je sais qu'il ne partira pas, donnez-lui une chance.

Peut-être que la blonde parfaite n'est pas si horrible tout compte fait et elle n'était peut-être pas si parfaite avec le recul, elle était comme tout le monde avec ses problèmes et ses insécurités. Observant les deux paires d'yeux bleus qui la regardaient avec espoir, Samantha se dégonfla, ils avaient de bon arguments mais pas assez, la situation était trop incertaine.

\- Vous n'êtes pas comme Moira Queen...

\- Quoi ? S'offensa Felicity, les joues rouge.

\- Oh bon sang, se lamenta Oliver, sa main droite frappa son front avec force.

\- Pas encore.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens font cette comparaison... On ne se ressemble pas, elle me détestait vraiment... Sauf peut-être la couleur de cheveux... Et encore ce n'est pas ma couleur naturelle, je suis aussi brune que vous.

\- Elle vous détestait ? Vous ? Vraiment ?

\- Oui vraiment, j'avais le droit aux regards noir de l'enfer et quelques menaces de temps en temps.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce, ni pesant ni léger, Samantha se sentait quand même hésitante et si les choses se passait mal ? Comment réparer les dégâts, si William fini par aimer la blonde parfaite plus qu'elle ? Si Oliver n'arrive pas à être un bon père ? Tellement de questions sans réponses.

\- Tu es encore réticente ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te retient ?

\- Pour que les choses se passe bien il faut de la communication, dire ce qu'on pense est important, dites-nous Samantha, quel est le problème ?

\- Je ne vous fais pas confiance, quand j'ai acceptée que tu viennes voir mon fils de temps en temps en lui disant que tu es mon ami et à la condition que tu ne le dises à personne, j'ai cru que tu finirais par te lasser Oliver et là tu viens avec ta... Felicity et vous insistez pour...

\- Est-ce que c'est moi le problème principale ? Vous avez peur que j'accapare votre fils, que j'essaye de devenir sa mère ? C'est ça ?

\- Oui ! Cria Samantha, les mains tremblante. Oui, comment je sais que vous n'allez pas essayer de le...

\- Je vous coupe tout de suite ! Dit Felicity, les yeux plissés. Je suis enceinte de jumeaux, je sais à peine comment je vais me débrouiller pour être la mère de ces deux enfants et ils sont les miens, j'ai les mains déjà bien pleines. Je ne veux pas voler votre fils, c'est vous sa mère, vous n'allez pas essaye de voler les miens, si ?

\- Non, pourquoi je ferais ça ? C'est absurde !

\- Alors pourquoi vous pensez que je vais voler le votre ? Comprenez mon incompréhension.

\- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous êtes là ! Tout les deux, tu vas avoir deux bébés bientôt Oliver...

Felicity la regarda longuement dans les yeux, que pouvait-elle dire de plus pour convaincre cette femme que non elle n'allait pas être la méchante belle-mère manipulatrice ? Qu'elle n'allait pas non plus essayer d'évincer son rôle de mère ?

\- Parce que c'est ma chair et mon sang, William est autant mon bébé que ceux dans le ventre de ma femme, il est mon fils et je ne vais pas l'abandonner juste parce que je vais avoir d'autres enfants, j'ai trois enfants pas deux Samantha ! Je ne l'ai peut-être pas élevé ces huit dernières année mais il est mon fils autant que le tien et j'ai le droit d'être dans sa vie.

Wow !

Attendez !

Sa femme... Oliver venait de dire qu'elle était sa femme... Ça sonnait si bien... Et il est tellement sexy là tout de suite tout feu tout flamme, Felicity sentit la chaleur monter d'un coup, elle croisa les jambes, bon sang pas maintenant, c'est vraiment pas le moment d'être excitée, maudit hormones enragée de femme enceinte hystérique !

\- Je veux réglez ça à la amiable mais si tu ne veux pas coopérer alors je serais obligé de faire appel à des avocats, je n'en ai pas envie mais tu ne veux pas trouver un arrangement équitable.

Oliver ne voulait pas en arriver là mais c'était la seule solution pour voir son fils.

\- J'étais prêt à suivre tout tes souhaits sans broncher et toi, tu accuses Felicity de vouloir voler William et de le manipuler, que moi je vais me lasser de lui et dés que les bébés vont naître, le délaisser à leurs profits, tu n'es clairement pas raisonnable.

 _Merde_... A cause de ses hormones elle avait raté une importante partie de la conversation. Elle les regarda, ils avaient l'air respectivement furieux et paniqué, la peur dans les yeux de la brune déclencha en elle quelque chose d'inattendu, son instinct maternelle.

\- Oliver ?

Appela-t-elle, mettant sa main sur sa joue.

\- Calme-toi, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver comme ça, si tu fait appel à des avocats tu vas faire du mal à ton fils et je sais que tu ne veux surtout pas ça, respire chéri, dedans dehors, doucement, bien continue.

Felicity se tourna vers la femme, cette mère en détresse qui avait peur, elle savait quel était le problème désormais.

\- Samantha, je sais que vous avez peur et c'est normal, au début je pensais que vous en vouliez à Oliver et sa famille et que vous pensiez que j'étais Moira 2.0 mais c'est plus profond que ça, vous avez peur, peur que votre fils vous en veuille de lui avoir caché que son père n'était pas mort comme vous lui avez sans doute dit, peur que votre vie que vous avez durement construite change, peur que votre fils ne vous aime plus comme avant quand vous étiez sa seule famille et peur d'un tas d'autres choses mais votre plus grande peur est qu'on vous l'enlève... C'est ça hein ?

Samantha hocha la tête, les larmes coulant sur ses joues et une main tremblante contre son cœur, ses yeux détenaient une telle crainte que ça brisa le cœur de Felicity qui se leva du canapé de l'enfer et alla maladroitement enlacer la brune.

\- On ne va pas vous le prendre, murmura-t-elle dans son oreille, en caressant les cheveux de l'autre femme. Je suis là pour l'homme que j'aime, pour le soutenir c'est tout et j'ai hâte de connaître William c'est vrai mais en tant qu'amie rien d'autre, Oliver veut juste avoir la chance de connaître son fils et être là pour lui, vous êtes une incroyable maman ça se voit, alors s'il vous plaît...

\- D'accord, souffla Samantha. Mais on fait ça doucement...

\- Oui, c'est tout ce qu'on demande.

Dit Oliver, qui s'était levé et se tenait à coté des deux femmes.

\- Rien ne presse.

Ils s'assirent autour de la table du salon et discutèrent un long moment de comment tout allait se dérouler, Felicity lança deux où trois blagues pour détendre l'atmosphère, Samantha demanda au couple de venir le lendemain pour dîner et Oliver était heureux même si il manquait quelque chose au cadre... La bague au doigt de Felicity.

Bientôt elle y serait, très bientôt.

* * *

\- Allô ?

 _\- Hey Oliver, salut c'est Barry, Felicity et toi êtes toujours en ville ?_

\- Je sais que c'est toi Barry ton nom s'affiche sur l'écran et oui on part demain soir, pourquoi ?

 **-** _Non comme ça, en faite... Heu... Je voulais te demander comment... Si..._

\- Si j'ai tout dis à Felicity ?

 **-** Oui...

\- Je lui ai tout dis oui, elle été surprise mais compréhensive et au finale les choses se sont arrangées alors... Merci de m'avoir un peu poussé, tu n'avais pas tort quand tu disais que j'avais besoin d'elle et qu'elle me voulait juste moi.

 **-** _C'est super Oliver, je suis content pour vous deux ou plutôt vous quatre..._

\- Quatre ! On est quatre.

 **-** W _ow ! Vous avez pas glandé quand même, deux d'un coup et j'ai pas eu le temps de demander mais c'est pour quand ?_

\- Dans vingt-sept semaines et que veux-tu quand on est un homme tel que moi !

\- Moi je serais toi, je ne finirais pas cette phrase parce que si Felicity t'entend, je donne pas chère de ta peau !

Oliver ne rajouta rien, sachant bien que Barry avait raison.

\- _Je vais te laisser, j'ai un rendez-vous ce soir, je dois mettre mon costume_.

\- Ça te donnera peut-être plus de vingt et un ans, de cette façon le serveur ne sera pas obligé de te demandé ta carte d'identité !

\- _Ah ah ah je suis mort de rire Oliver, tu as mangé un clown aujourd'hui ?_

\- Oui ton clown d'enfance Barry agrémenté d'ail !

\- _Au revoir Oliver !_

Alors qu'il raccrochait le rire d'Oliver s'éteignit, il souffla d'agacement, le Oliver qui faisait tout le temps la gueule lui manquait presque mais bon... Mission accomplie Oncle Barry !

* * *

De retour à Star City deux jours plus tard, dans leur loft dont le sol était couvert de verres brisés, la grande fenêtre avait encore été brisée cette année, ça devait une sorte de malédiction.

\- Oh mon dieu, déplora Felicity. Comment on va se débarrasser de tout ça ? Ça va nous prendre des heures.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas chérie je vais m'en occuper, va te coucher, dit Oliver en lui massant la nuque, tu es crevée.

Il s'assit sur le fauteuil en cuir l'air songeur, Felicity ramassa un coussin parterre et lui lança.

\- Ow ! Grimaça-t-il, en se frottant le bras.

Elle vint s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir, pencha la tête et posa sa main sur sa poitrine.

\- Quelque chose t'inquiète je le sens, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu sais qu'on a une vie ensemble pas vrai ? On est une équipe, je sais que quelque chose ne va pas, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, non ? Je t'aime Oliver, tu pourra toujours tout me dire.

Oliver la regarda un sourire énorme au lèvres, les yeux remplis d'admiration, elle est si belle, elle est toujours magnifique mais là à ce moment précis, il est sidéré par sa beauté, sa gentillesse, son amour.

 _Je suis un putain de bâtard chanceux_! Pensa-t-il avec étonnement.

\- Tout va bien, je pense à comment les choses vont se passer dorénavant mais je suis revenu à la maison avec toi alors tout va bien, je t'aime Felicity.

Elle lui sourit, émue, ses yeux légèrement humides.

\- Viens là.

Il l'attrapa par les hanches pour qu'elle soit sur ses genoux, il passa ses bras autour d'elle la serrant contre lui tendrement et posa sa tête contre son cœur, un air de parfait contentement sur le visage.

...

\- Tu es remarquable Felicity !

\- Aww merci de le remarquer chéri !

Couchés dans leur lit Felicity à gauche et Oliver à droite, elle s'occupait sur sa tablette et lui, écrivait dans son carnet, ils ressemblaient à un vieux couple mariés de soixante ans. Oliver posa son carnet et se tourna vers la femme qu'il aimait.

\- Je voulais te remercier.

\- Oh, souffla-elle, enlevant ses lunettes.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu as dis à Samantha pour la convaincre mais ça a marché, j'ai pu voir mon fils en tant que son père et non un ami de sa mère mais surtout sans devoir appeler des avocats et c'est grâce à toi.

Elle posa sa table et lui sourit.

\- Je veux que tu sois heureux et je ferais n'importe quoi pour ton bonheur parce que je t'aime et que je suis fière de toi, d'avoir si bien réagi à la situation, je t'aiderais toujours tu le sais Oliver !

Il hocha la tête, la contemplant avec amour et tendresse, il se pencha et la prit dans ses bras, elle cala sa tête sous son menton écoutant les battements de son cœur qui était comme une musique à ses oreilles.

\- Je me souviens de la première fois où je t'ai vue, tu m'as littéralement bousculé même si je n'ai pas vu ton visage à ce moment là.

\- Mais... Je pensais qu'on s'était rencontrés dans mon ancien bureau ?

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas la première fois que je t'ai vue.

Felicity fronça les sourcils en tentant de savoir de quoi il parlait mais elle ne savait pas.

\- Quand alors ?

\- Tu te souviens quand on était dans le jet pour aller à Nanda Parbat je t'ai dis que je suis revenu en ville et que j'avais vu Thea.

\- Oui.

-Je devais aller à QC, dans l'ancien bureau de mon père, j'avais presque fini de télécharger des fichiers quand j'ai entendu des bruits de pas, je me suis caché derrière un mur et j'ai vu une femme arriver, queue de cheval blonde, blouse blanche à petit pois, lunettes, jupe noire et des talons.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que je portais ?

\- Et tu as parlé à ma photo disant que j'étais mignon et que c'était vraiment dommage que je sois mort...

\- Plus pour toi que pour moi et je me suis dis d'arrêter de parler toute seule, encore !

\- Tu t'en souviens ? Demanda-t-il les yeux brillants.

\- Brièvement, tu étais avec ton père sur la photo et ça faisait quelques mois que j'avais commencée à travailler là-bas.

\- Tu m'as fais sourire pour ce qui me semblait être la première fois depuis des années et je me rends compte maintenant que c'était le destin, tu sais j'ai pensé à toi après, pas souvent je l'avoue mais la pensée de cette fille qui m'avait fait sourire me revenait de temps en temps.

Felicity se releva et l'embrassa, insérant sa langue dans sa bouche pour une danse qu'ils avaient déjà dansé des milliers de fois, Oliver posa ses mains sur ses hanches caressant sa peau douce et soyeuse.

\- Je t'aime ! Dit-il entre deux baisers. Tellement !

\- Je t'aime aussi, si tu savais comme je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré.

\- Moi aussi Felicity.

Il la retourna pour la mettre à plat sur son dos et entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise de nuit, couvrant de baisers chaque parcelle de peau qui apparaissait à sa vue, une fois de plus, heureux du dégoût de sa petite-amie pour les sous-vêtements durant le sommeil, la chemise enfin toute ouverte il jeta un regard d'envie vers ses seins magnifique mais ne les toucha pas. Sachant que le moindre touché lui procurait de la douleur et toucha l'arrondit de son ventre avec amour et vénération.

\- Est-ce que tu le pensais ? Ce que tu as dis ?

\- Hum... Je dis beaucoup de chose...

\- Que je vais être un bon père...Et que je le suis déjà ?

\- Bien sur ! Fit-elle avec conviction. Sinon je le l'aurais pas dit Oliver, ne soit pas idiot !

\- Je suis un idiot, ton idiot !

\- Mon idiot qui devrait se dépêché à me faire l'amour sinon...

Il l'a coupa d'un baiser.

\- Sinon quoi ?

\- J'ai entendue dire de Madame Tanner que Nick Bark du deuxième étage porte 3B avait un fantasme sur les femmes enceinte !

\- Ah bon parce que moi j'ai entendu dire qu'il était gay mais ça doit être un autre Nick.

\- Oui sans doute !

Ils rirent et recommencèrent à s'embrasser, ce soir-là ils firent l'amour avec passion et tendresse, lentement pour profiter de l'instant présent, reconnaissent de s'être trouvés l'un l'autre quand tant d'autres personnes luttaient pour trouver l'amour mais surtout reconnaissant d'avoir trouvé une personne incroyable pour être à leurs cotés.

* * *

 **.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HISTOIRE CORRIGER !**

* * *

 **\- Quinze semaines -**

\- _Un dîner ? Vraiment ? Ce soir ?_

\- Oui Dig un dîner, Felicity et moi vous invitons à dîner à la maison ce soir. Dit-il, un peu exaspéré. Et ne t'inquiète pas c'est moi qui cuisine !

\- Ah ça va alors.

Souffla John, immensément soulagé.

- _Qui va venir ?_

\- Oh... A peu près tout le monde je pense, Felicity a tenu à inviter Lance aussi.

\- _Ok à ce soir mec !_

Oliver raccrocha le téléphone et le posa sur la table basse, se sentant incroyablement excité, ce soir c'était le grand soir, ils allaient enfin annoncer la grossesse à leurs proches, il avait dû se retenir des dizaines de fois de le dire à n'importe qui, comme à ce pauvre Alex qui devait subir son humeur rêveur.

\- Alors il a dit quoi ? Cria Felicity de l'étage.

Ça faisait bien une vingtaine de minute qu'elle était dans leur chambre à coucher à faire il ne savait quoi., Oliver s'étala sur son canapé en regardant le plafond haut, il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il était fait en bois de chêne, c'était plutôt joli.

\- Ils seront tous là vers sept heures trente tapante. Tu fais quoi en haut toute seule chérie ?

\- J'arrive ! Reste où tu es et tourne le dos aux escaliers !

\- D'accord c'est bon je ne bouge pas, promis.

Cinq minutes plus tard il commençait à perdre patience. Il se demandait ce qu'elle faisait quand il entendit ses pas descendre l'escalier, il se força à ne pas se retourner, Oliver n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très patient.

\- J'ai une surprise pour toi. Ferme les yeux Oliver, chuchota-t-elle sensuellement contre sa nuque, elle posa ses mains sur ses yeux, tapotant ses paupières délicatement.

Son corps s'éveilla d'un coup et il obéit, son cœur battant la chamade Oliver la sentit contourner le canapé ses pieds ne faisant aucun bruit, elle mit sa main sur sa joue caressant son chaume de ses ongles, son corps rayonnait littéralement de chaleur, son délicieux parfum de pèche blanche envahi ses sens et il inspira profondément, son pouce traça le contour de ses lèvres, son souffle chaud se cogna contre sa gorge le faisant frissonner et il gémit lorsqu'elle se mit à embrasser son oreille, mordillant son lobe lubriquement. Felicity continua son chemin en embrassant sa gorge, suçotant ici et là une parcelle de peau, elle recula à regret faisant geindre Oliver.

\- Ouvre les yeux !

Et il fut ébloui par la vision enchanteresse en face de lui. La bouche ouverte il ne put que la regarder, elle portait de la lingerie blanche juste le genre qu'il adorait, soutien-gorge et culotte assortit, de la tulle et de la broderie fine, si le devant était recouvert de petite fleurs lilas et pèches la culotte de derrière était juste faite de tulle transparent avec un petit nœud blanc, il s'étrangla quand elle se retourna et sa bouche s'assécha considérablement.

Elle était magnifique et sexy cette femme, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait mérité cette incroyable femme déjà ? Ses cheveux blonds étaient libérés de leur habituelle queue de cheval ondulant sur ses épaules délicates comme de l'or filé, elle ne portait pratiquement pas de maquillage... Seule sa bouche était fortement colorée en rose fuchsia, sa peau semblait luire de particules dorées tout particulièrement celle de son ventre qui brillait de milles feux.

Ses seins étaient un véritable chef-d'œuvre dans ce soutien-gorge, Oliver pourrait sans aucun doute passer de de très nombreuse heures à les observer complètement admiratif, depuis le début de sa grossesse ils étaient encore plus beau qu'a l'accoutumer.

\- J'ai reçu le paquet hier, je l'avais commandé avant de savoir que j'étais enceinte, j'étais sure que ça n'allait pas m'aller... Mais regarde mes seins sont magnifiques dans ce soutien-gorge.

Il déglutit fortement quand elle tassa ses seins dans ses mains, seigneur tout puissant qu'on lui donne la force parce qu'il était à deux doigts d'exploser de désir, ça semblait durer une éternité.

\- Oui... C'est... Je peux toucher maintenant ? Tu n'as plus mal ?

\- Non, plus aucune douleur depuis hier, ils sont donc tout à toi Oliver !

Oliver poussa un soupire de soulagement et se leva avec empressement.

\- Tu es... Il n'y a pas de mots assez puissants pour te décrire mon amour splendide, magnifique, sensuelle, terriblement sexy, ma déesse, murmura-t-il chaudement dans son oreille, la faisant frissonner.

Il embrassa sa joue puis son front, ses paupières, son nez et enfin ses lèvres fuchsia si tentatrice, passa une main sans ses cheveux si doux et l'autre sur ses fesses, il soupira de bonheur en l'attirant contre lui, sa main remonta jusqu'à son ventre pour caresser tendrement la bosse.

\- On a environ une heure à nous puis tu dois aller cuisiner.

\- On aura largement le temps Felicity.

Sa autre main descendit jusqu'à l'attache du soutien-gorge et le détacha, le laissant tomber quelque part, il baissa le regard et sa bouche s'ouvrit... Ils étaient... Mon dieu... Wow... Juste wow, Oliver passa son bras derrière ses omoplates et l'autre sous ses genoux et la souleva brusquement, Felicity éclata de rire, il monta les escaliers doucement, faisant attention à chaque marche.

\- Amène-moi au lit homme des cavernes ! Se moqua-t-elle, mettant une jambe sur son épaule.

\- Oui Madame !

Une fois arrivés dans leur chambre il la jeta délicatement sur le lit et se releva pour la contempler, Felicity se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se souleva sur un coude lui lançant un regard de braise accompagné d'un clin d'œil enjôleur. Il allait la dévorer sa déesse !

...

Oliver finissait de préparer le dîner qu'on toquait déjà à la porte, il s'essuya les mains sur une serviette et alla ouvrir, curieux de savoir qui était arrivé si tôt.

\- J'arrive !

\- Tu es arrivé... Deux fois, gloussa Felicity, soulevant le cocktail de fruit qu'elle buvait. A la tienne chéri !

Il secoua la tête en souriant, il adorait quand elle était d'humeur ludique, Oliver ouvrit la porte et vit... Tout ses invités sans exception... Il avait pourtant dit sept heures trente pas six heure et quarante six minutes. Quelles mauvaise manières !

\- Bonsoir, entrez, dit-il, faisant un geste de la main vers le salon. Salut Sara !

\- On est un peu en avance, s'excusa Lyla, en lui mettant la petite dans les bras. J'aimerais dire que c'était Sara qui était trop impatiente mais Johnny n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

\- Oui désolé, Thea aussi était excitée comme une puce, je ne pouvais plus la retenir... Pour mon père je ne sais pas pourquoi il est en avance.

\- C'est pas grave Laurel, vous allez pouvoir m'aider à finir le dîner je suppose.

Sa sœur lui sauta dessus les deux pouces levés un grand sourire aux lèvres en hochant la tête rapidement, les yeux plissés Oliver fit non de la tête Thea se dégonfla, déçue.

\- Je n'en peux plus d'attendre Oliver, dépêche-toi avant je ne le fasse moi-même !

\- Thea...

\- On mange quoi ? Demanda Quentin, en reniflent l'air. Ça sent bon !

\- Merci, j'ai fais ma spécialité mais avant de parler dîner, amuse-bouche et cocktail fait maison.

Sara dans ses bras le regardait avec de yeux de merlan frit, il lui donna une mini carotte, elle prit le légume dans sa petite main et l'observa intensément avant de secouer la tête lui signifiant que non elle n'allait mangée cette... Chose.

\- 'hocolat, bégaya-t-elle, adorablement avec insistance.

\- Carotte.

Dit-il, fermement. Un combat de regard s'engagea alors, la petite fille tenait bon mais Oliver était le maître en l'art, elle allait la manger cette carotte sinon il ne s'appelait plus Oliver Queen.

\- Il fait quoi au juste, murmura John avec incrédulité à sa femme.

Lyla haussa les épaules et alla prendre Felicity dans ses bras. Deux minutes plus tard la carotte était dans la bouche baveuse de la fillette, mâchée à contre-cœur, un Oliver victorieux au sommet. Felicity avait mit tout les petits plats sur la table-basse et les verres à cocktail sur le bar à coté mais il lui fit signe de se reculer, elle ne devait pas s'épuiser inutilement.

\- Servez-vous, c'est délicieux, Oliver a mit tout son amour et... J'ai coupé les légumes ! Annonça Felicity, fièrement.

\- Oui bravo chérie.

Oliver grimaça et donna une autre carotte à Sara qui la prit avec dépit et scepticisme.

\- Ta technique de coupage est... Spéciale !

John prit la petite brochette qui lui faisait de l'œil, une fois dans sa bouche les saveurs explosèrent et il gémit, il allait décidément s'inviter chez ses amis beaucoup plus souvent dorénavant.

\- C'est délicieux mec ! Complimenta-t-il en reprenant une autre brochette. Faudra que tu m'apprennes la recette

\- Oui bien sur, rayonna Oliver, les joues rose. C'est Laura qui m'a appris cette recette.

\- Laura ? Qui est-ce ?

\- Oh c'est une de nos voisine à Ivy Town, on habitait la maison d'à coté, on faisait des brunch deux fois par semaine, elle m'a apprit beaucoup en cuisine.

\- La meilleure amie de Oliver.

Se moqua Felicity mettant une seconde plus tard un muffin salé entier dans sa bouche sous le regard désapprobateur de son petit ami.

\- Ils passaient des heures à discuter casseroles tout les deux.

\- Ah ah ah très drôle Felicity, allez prenez un verre, c'est un cocktail avec plusieurs mélange de fruits et légumes mais c'est recette secrète !

Felicity vient se mettre à coté de lui et prit Sara dans ses bras.

\- Coucou princesse.

Roucoula-t-elle en lui faisant des bisous partout sur son petit visage joufflue. La petite fille ria et gloussa simultanément, son petit corps s'agitant dans tout les sens, Oliver attrapa de justesse le minuscule pied botté qui allait donner un coup sur le ventre de Felicity.

\- Redonne là moi. Elle allait te donner un coup de pieds.

Ordonna-t-il, une sueur froide s'étant logée dans son dos.

\- Elle ne l'a pas fait exprès, c'est un bébé !

\- Je sais que c'est un bébé mais j'ai peur Felicity alors donne-là moi s'il te plaît, viens chez Oncle Oliver chérie.

\- Content ?

\- Très, on attend le dessert ou on l'annonce maintenant ? Personnellement je n'en peux plus.

\- Je ne sais plus attendre non plus, on le fait maintenant.

Ils s'avancèrent vers le milieu de la pièce, Oliver déposa la petite fille sur le sol et passa son bras autour de la taille de Felicity, se raclant la gorge il prit une profonde inspiration.

\- On a quelque chose à vous annoncer et c'est pour cette raison qu'on vous a invité pour fêter notre bonheur avec vous nos amis et familles.

Felicity regarda Oliver amoureusement, trouvant son sourire heureux magique, elle se tourna vers leurs amis qui les regardaient avec diverse degré de confusion, impatience et excitation.

\- On est heureux et fière de vous annoncez que...

\- Felicity est enceinte et dans quelques mois nous accueillerons...

\- OH MON DIEU ! OH MON DIEU ! Hurla Thea l'interrompant, les yeux exorbités. C'est encore mieux que la demande en mariage ! Je veux dire j'ai vu ça dans un film ce matin, rajouta-t-elle rapidement un peu paniquée. J'ai trouvée ça super romantique mais ça n'a rien avoir avec vous deux non non, je vais être tante ! Moi ! Enfin ! J'en rêve depuis des années ! Je vais être la tante de quelqu'un ! Oh mon dieu, je suis tellement heureuse, je vais aller faire du shopping, je vais dévaliser les magasins pour bébé !

\- Je sens qu'ils y aura des pourris gâtés !

Elle courut vers le couple et les embrassa avec ferveur, elle posa un baiser sur chaque joue de son frère puis étreignit Felicity en faisant attention à ne pas l'écraser et posa une main sur son ventre s'étonnant de la rondeur présente.

\- Wow c'est tout mou, j'arrive pas à croire que ma nièce ou mon neveu soit là dedans, ton ventre est si jolie, oh mon dieu, tu en es à combien ? Comment cela se fait-il que je n'ai pas remarquée que tu avais un aussi gros ventre ?

\- Quinze semaines, dit Felicity faisant fi du commentaire sur la taille de son ventre.

\- Mais ça fait presque quatre mois, pourquoi vous ne nous l'avez pas dit avant ?

\- C'est vrai ça, vous attendiez qu'on le découvre tout seul ? Accusa Lyla en venant les embrasser. Ça fait bien trois semaines que je suis au courant !

\- On allait le faire il y a deux semaines mais Barry est venu et... On a été vraiment dépassé, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu savais ?

\- Si tu ne l'avais pas encore dit c'est que tu avais tes raisons et tu me connais, garder des secrets j'en ai fait mon métier.

John se leva à son tour et vint les prendre dans ses gros bras.

\- Félicitation les gars, je suis tellement heureux pour vous. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que vous vous disputiez dans notre fonderie sur le fait de tuer ou pas.

\- Je me souviens de notre première dispute, Ken Williams et son petit garçon de dix ans, j'ai fermé la porte de l'antre, tu était tout en colère Oliver.

\- J'arrivais pas à croire que tu aies pu faire ça mais quand tu m'as tenu tête, tu étais tellement sexy Felicity, ton déhanchement en colère m'a allumé durant des heures.

\- Tu n'es pas la seule à savoir comment redémarrer mon système ! Imita John en riant. Et le lendemain tu courais t'excuser comme un chiot malade d'amour perdu et triste Oliver, j'ai tout de suite compris que vous alliez finir ensemble.

Voyant des larmes dans les yeux de l'homme qui était devenu son frère au fil des années Felicity se mit à sangloter, ses émotions prenant le pas sur elle.

\- Je t'aime John, tu es mon frère préféré, je t'aime tellement !

\- Je t'aime Felicity et je suis ton seul frère !

Pendant que John et Felicity se faisaient des câlins larmoyant, Quentin s'était levé pour serrer la main de Oliver, un air de jubilation sur son visage vieillissant, il tapa l'épaule du futur père.

\- Félicitation Oliver, un bébé c'est beaucoup de bonheur, surtout le premier.

\- Merci Quentin, certaines fois je ne sais plus ou donner de la tête mais c'est incroyable.

\- En tout cas je t'espère une petite fille, c'est sur qu'elle sera magnifique, tout les garçons seront derrière elle.

Oliver pâlit sous le regard incroyablement heureux de Quentin, ah douce vengeance, des dizaines de pères jubileront à la naissance cette gamine.

\- Personne ne touchera à ma fille !

\- Oui c'est que je disais aussi mais tu connais l'histoire, si elle a le caractère de sa mère ou même le tiens, bonne chance gamin.

Oliver se sentit mourir de l'intérieure, son petit bébé... non quitte à se promener avec son arc et ses flèches jour et nuit, personne ne touchera à sa fille, son innocente petite fille.

\- On verra.

\- Je disais justement à votre grand gars que les petites filles c'est super et je vous en espère le chef de la police en serrant la main de la future mère. Magnifique comme sa mère.

\- Hum... Et bien votre souhait est réaliser, c'est une fille...

\- AAAHHH ! C'est une fille, je vais avoir une nièce ! Chantonna Thea en applaudissant. Tout en rose... J'ai tellement d'idée !

\- Et un garçon ! Ce sont des jumeaux !

L'incrédulité se fit de nouveau présente sur les visages de leurs proches, qu'ils aillent un bébé c'était une chose mais deux d'un coup ? Thea eu l'air sur le point de défaillir de bonheur.

\- Deux fois plus de bébés, je vais acheter du bleu aussi et du vert, encore plus de petit vêtements.

\- Vous allez avoir des jumeaux ? Des jumeaux ?

\- Wow double félicitation alors.

Dit Laurel, en souriant légèrement.

\- Je ne pensais pas voir le jour où Oliver Queen serait papa, je suis contente pour vous deux, vous méritez plein de bonheur.

 _Ding Ding !_

\- Je me demande qui c'est ? On attend personne, non Oliver ?

\- Non, attend je vais ouvrir.

\- Devinez qui est venu vous faire une surprise ? Chantonna une voix désormais familière de derrière la porte.

\- Donna, quelle merveilleuse surprise !

La mère de Felicity se tenait là dans toute sa splendeur, robe rouge vif près du corps talons quinze centimètre et manteau de fourrure blanc et jaune, Oliver se laissa étreindre avec un léger soupire, il ne s'habituerait sans doute jamais à l'exubérance extrême de la mère de sa petite-amie.

\- Donna ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Quentin mon chéri ! Je suis si contente de te voir !

Felicity regarda sa mère embrasser le capitaine Lance sur la bouche choquée et incrédule mais surtout dégoûtée, qu'est-ce qui se passait bon sang ? Lance et sa mère ? Ensemble ?

\- C'est son quoi ? C'est quoi ce bordel maman ? C'est lui ton petit-ami ? Maman !

\- Maman ? Tu es la mère de Mademoiselle Smoak ?

\- Oui je t'avais dit que j'avais une fille non ? Mais qu'est-ce que toi tu fais ici ?

Quentin se mit à rire en secouant sa tête à l'absurdité de la chose.

\- C'est fou ce que le monde est petit... Attend une seconde petit-ami... Je ne pense pas que...

Donna passa ses bras autour du cou de Quentin, pressant ses seins contre son torse et l'embrassa langoureusement stoppant net toute protestation sous les regards horrifiés des convives, Laurel eu l'air prête à s'enfuir par la fenêtre.

\- Mes yeux ! Mes yeux ! Je suis traumatisée pour la vie ! Mes pauvre rétines innocentes ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh. Mon. Dieu ! Comment je vais faire pour le mettre en prison celui-là ? Se lamenta Felicity, ses mains recouvrant ses yeux. Pourquoi moi ? Je veux oublier ! Qu'on me lave le cerveau ! Oliver fait quelque chose !

\- Bien fait.

Marmonna Thea, sombrement.

\- Tu sais ce que ça fait maintenant.

\- C'est sur que c'est fou. Si le capitaine épouse la mère de Felicity, il deviendra le beau-père de Oliver, finalement il ne va pas y échapper, félicitation grand-père !

Heureusement pour lui Quentin était trop occupé par Donna pour entendre ce qu'avait dit Dig mais Oliver entendit et resta médusé, de tout les hommes du monde sa belle-mère avait choisit le père de ses deux ex.

\- Oh mon bébé tu es magnifique, regardez-moi ce jolie petit ventre, soulève ta chemise chérie.

Donna hurla quand elle vit le ventre nu de sa fille, son rêve devenu réalité, elle allait être enfin grand-mère, elle posa ses mains sur la bosse et fondit en larmes.

\- Tu sais habituellement quand je vois quelqu'un pleurer je pleure aussi mais là pour le coup... Pas de larmes.

Commenta Felicity, frottant le dos de sa mère.

\- Et je meure littéralement de faim, Oliver le dîner ?

\- Je monte les valises de belle-maman en haut et je sers le dîner chérie.

\- Dépêche-toi tes enfants meurent de faim.

\- Quand tu n'es pas contente, ce sont mes enfants hein ?

\- Exactement !

Oliver monta les trois énormes valises et se demanda comment Donna faisait pour les transporter en talon, bon sang mais qu'est-ce que c'est lourd, arrivé dans la chambre d'ami qui devrait normalement devenir la pépinière il posa les valises sur le sol près du lit, la plus petite lui glissa des mains et un paquet tomba, Oliver le ramassa et lorsque il vit l'inscription, il lâcha aussitôt le paquet comme brûlé et se frotta les mains frénétiquement. Donna voulait sans doute utiliser ce paquet de préservatif maxi format avec Lance. Des images de Lance et Donna en plaine action lui vinrent en tête et il eu un haut le cœur, Thea avait raison c'était horrible.

\- Le dîner va être servi, vous pouvez allez vous asseoir à table.

Annonça Oliver avec fierté, les conduisant vers la table dressée d'assiettes en porcelaine, de couverts en argent et de verres ballon.

Felicity chercha sa place habituelle près de son petit-ami mais la trouva occupé par Lyla l'air terriblement mécontente, son regard tomba sur John qui faisait de son mieux pour paraître plus petit sur sa chaise, vu sa taille conséquente c'était clairement raté, soupirant elle alla s'asseoir aux cotés de son vieil ami observant son plat vide avec envie, elle avait tellement faim.

\- Trouble au paradis vieux frère ?

\- Je dors sur le canapé ce soir.

Lui dit-il, complètement abattu.

\- Je compatis, Oliver dort beaucoup sur le canapé aussi mais pourquoi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Lyla croit que j'ai flirté avec ta mère et que...J'ai regardé son décolleté mais c'est pas vrai je te le jure Felicity.

John la regarda du coin de l'œil pour voir sa réaction, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit vexée ou en colère mais au contraire elle semblait compréhensive, elle posa sa main sur son bras et pressa en réconfort.

\- Je te crois John, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, tu te souviens quand Carly était jalouse qu'on passe trop de temps ensemble ?

\- Oui, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Ma grand-mère disait que si les hommes tombaient comme des mouches sous notre charme les femmes nous détestaient avec hargne, pourquoi tu crois que j'ai plus d'amis hommes que femmes ? Elles détestent les femmes Smoak.

Sa grand-mère avait été une femme très sage de son vivant, toujours un mot... C'était une Smoak et les Smoak ont toujours un mot à dire, mais c'était une femme sage malgré qu'elle soit née dans un casino souterrain entourée de gangsters et d'armes à feu, son arrière grand-mère n'avait pas été une femme sage par contre.

\- Ah... ça semble étrangement logique mais tu n'as pas besoin d'une de ses femmes, tu m'as moi comme meilleur ami.

\- C'est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux.

\- Blague à part, je suis vraiment heureux pour Oliver et toi, vous fondez une famille et vous vous rendez heureux, ça fait gonfler mon cœur quand je pense à combien vous étiez triste avant d'être ensemble, vous allez avoir deux bébés, deux d'un coup, vous êtes de vrais lapins ma parole.

Felicity rigola et lui lança un regard qui disait « tu ne veux vraiment pas savoir ».

\- Je me suis évanouie quand la gynécologue nous l'a dit, avoua Felicity, les joues rose. Mais Oliver aussi s'est évanoui quand il a su que j'étais enceinte mais ne lui dit pas que je te l'ai dit j'ai fait une promesse, tu m'imagines moi maman de deux enfants ?

\- Oui parfaitement, tu seras une bonne maman Felicity n'en doute pas, je te connais mieux que quiconque et je sais que tu seras incroyable.

Felicity sourit de manière larmoyante à son ami, lui prit la main et la serra reconnaissante, la confiance de John comptait énormément pour elle, si il disait qu'elle y arriverait c'est qu'elle y arriverait.

\- Vous avez dans le premier plat, un risotto aux asperges et au parmesan, bon appétit !

Annonça Oliver, fièrement.

\- Le deuxième fini sa dernière cuisson.

\- C'est délicieux Oliver chéri comme d'habitude !

\- Merci Donna, c'est gentil.

Une flopée de compliment quelques minutes plus tard rendirent Oliver tout rose et gloussant comme une jeune fille rappelant à Felicity le dîner qu'ils avaient organisé à Ivy Town invitant tout leurs voisins, Oliver avait passé les jours suivant à se prendre pour Gordon Ramsey et à critiquer toute la nourriture qu'il n'avait pas préparé lui-même.

\- Hey tu veux connaître un secret John ? Murmura-t-elle en se penchant contre lui. Tu vois cet homme incroyable, beau et super sexy ?

\- Ouais... Fit-il septique quand au « super sexy », il ne voyait vraiment ce qu'avait Oliver de super sexy mais bon chacun ses goûts. Quoi ?

\- Je vais lui demander de m'épouser !

\- Vraiment ? C'est toi qui va lui demander mais c'est...

John s'arrêta brusquement et déglutit, seigneur tout puissant, il avait failli faire une grosse bêtise, son commentaire innocent aurait paru sexiste aux oreilles de Felicity et il aurait été dans une merde encore plus grosse.

Fâché avec sa femme à la maison et sa femme à son travail de nuit, il aurait bien pu se déclarer mort et enterré.

Lyla lui avait une fois dit en plaisantant que sa relation avec Felicity était comme celle de Olivia Benson et Elliot Stabler et avait appelé Felicity sa femme du boulot, John avait bien sur été horrifié parce que pour lui Olivia et Elliot avaient de la tension sexuelle et beaucoup de chimie certainement pas le cas de lui et Felicity, il s'était même demandé si Lyla ne regardait pas une série différente mais ça avait cliqué dans sa tête.

\- C'est merveilleux Felicity, j'attends avec impatience le mariage.

Dit-il diplomatiquement. Felicity lui fit un magnifique sourire et cogna son épaule contre la sienne, John se félicita intérieurement d'être aussi génial au moins sa femme de travail ne sera pas fâchée contre lui. Seul le tintement des couverts se fit entendre pendant le reste du dîner Thea tenta d'engager la conversation mais sans succès, Oliver avait essayé de ramener la conversation durant le service du deuxième plat mais ça tomba dans le plat... Lyla était furieuse, Laurel choquée, Quentin dans le monde des rêves, le reste de la table se taisait face à la tension persistante.

Lors du dessert les langues se desserrent un peu mais seulement pour le complimenté sur son incroyable moelleux aux trois chocolats servi avec sa crème glacée à la vanille faite maison, il avait essayé d'attirer l'attention de Felicity mais celle-ci était trop occupée à manger sa précieuse nourriture et puis celle de John, qui avait l'air sur le point de pleurer mais n'osait rien dire, elle n'était donc d'aucune aide.

Le dessert terminé, Oliver se désespéra, pourquoi ? Il y avait mit tout son cœur et son âme et tout avait été gâché, il bouda attirant enfin l'attention de sa partenaire qui roula des yeux.

\- Et si on passait au salon boire un verre ? Proposa-t-elle calmement. J'ai une délicieuse bouteille de vin rouge qui clôturera parfaitement la soirée et un délicieux jus de fruit frais, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

\- Oh oui ça serait super !

Oliver soupira soulagé, sa Felicity toujours là pour sauvé la journée... ou la soirée dans ce cas précis.

...

\- Wow ! Vous avez été à Bali ! Vous êtes trop mignon sur les photos !

\- Vous êtes restés combien de temps là-bas ?

\- Presque un mois, à un certain moment on a même envisagé d'y emménager, répondit Felicity, se perdant dans ses souvenirs de cet incroyable voyage. C'était magique !

\- Un autre monde, renchérit Oliver tout aussi perdu que sa petite-amie. L'air était si pur, les gens si gentils, on était sur le point d'acheter une cabane quand on est tombé sur notre maison à Ivy Town qui était à vendre.

\- Oliver en est tombé amoureux et on l'a acheté.

\- On a mit une étiquette sur la boite aux lettres marqué Smoak et Queen avec un tiret.

\- Les gens nous appelaient Monsieur et Madame Smoak-Queen.

\- C'était adorable !

\- Nos voisins pensaient qu'on était un jeune couple marié qui venait s'installer en banlieue pour fonder une famille dans un endroit sain et juste pour des enfants.

\- Je ne compte pas le nombre de fois qu'on nous a demandé c'était pour quand.

\- Oui les voisines venaient nous voir pour un rien.

\- Parfois c'était vraiment... Gênant !

\- Gênant c'est un euphémisme, je ne suis plus sortit de la maison pendant une semaine quand elles nous on attrapé sur le comptoir de la cuisine, je les entends encore murmurer entre elles combien je suis chanceuse d'avoir un homme qui...

\- Chérie ne va pas dans les détails !

Un cœurs de bruits dégoûtés se fit entendre, Thea prit l'album tout en dessous de la boite et l'ouvrit, elle resta la bouche grande ouverte en voyant la première photo, c'était Felicity en lingerie fine dans une position suggestive, regardant toutes les autres pages c'était la même chose Felicity en lingerie dans différentes positions, les photos semblaient presque professionnelles.

\- Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama Donna qui était assise à coté d'elle. Tu as fait des photos de charme Felicity !

Oh non c'est pas vrai ! Oliver était certain qu'il avait caché cet album, non non ! Oh bon sang elle allait le tuer.

\- Merde, j'ai oublié de le cacher depuis la dernière fois que j'ai...

\- Ce ne sont pas des photos de charme Maman ! Hurla la blonde, horrifiée. Ce sont des photos professionnelle que j'ai fais comme cadeau d'anniversaire pour mon homme !

Elle arracha l'album des mains de sa mère et alla le mettre sur l'étagère derrière un autre livre, prenant l'album photos de leur moment à Ivy Town à la place.

\- Ah c'est elle la meilleur amie de Oliver.

Dit-elle en montrant une photo d'Oliver et une femme brune. Une heure passa dans la bonne humeur, Felicity finit par s'écrouler de sommeil tout comme Bébé Sara, John se leva prenant sa fille endormit dans ses bras.

\- Tu devrais aller la coucher, on va y aller, il est tard.

Quelques embrassades plus tard, presque tout le monde était parti sauf Quentin qui sirotait un verre de jus, Oliver comprit que Donna et lui voulaient sans doute discuter de leur relation, passant ses bras sous le corps de sa petite-amie il la souleva se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Des heures plus tôt Oliver la portait de cette manière alors qu'elle lui souriait coquettement maintenant elle dormait bavant sur son épaule, il la regarda tendrement montant doucement l'escalier, entrant dans leur chambre il déshabilla Felicity et la mit en pyjama, la couvrit et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, une heure plus tard alors que le sommeil venait le chercher doucement, Felicity jeta sa main sur son visage l'éborgnant presque.

\- Canapé... Tu dois rester sur le canapé... Marmonna-t-elle en tapotant son front. Ca-na-pé !

Oliver gémit de désespoir, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir fait ? Ça n'allait pas recommencer cette histoire, elle avait encore du faire un rêve ou il faisait quelque chose de mal et elle lui en voulait au réveil... Dieu ai pitié d'un pauvre homme !

\- ... Demain... Trop fatiguée... Demain...

De la miséricorde, dieu merci, demain il trouvera une solution pour rester dans son lit. Demain. Maintenant dodo !

* * *

 **.**


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

* * *

 **-Dix-huit semaines-**

\- Ah je suis grosse comme une maison ! Pleurnicha Felicity en frottant son dos douloureux. Et je me sens mal comme un chien mort !

\- Mais non tu es très bien.

\- Je ressemble à une baleine échouée et je n'en suis même pas à la moitié !

\- Mais non ça va vite finir.

Felicity roula des yeux, tout ce que Thea lui disait était « mais non » il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui intéressait la brune, poser ses mains sur son ventre pour sentir son neveu et sa nièce bouger, le reste n'avait aucune importance. Comme son désespoir, par exemple.

Les deux jeune femmes étaient sorties faire du shopping principalement pour Felicity, ses vêtements passaient à peine sa tête désormais, pour le moment le shopping était infructueux Felicity avait voulu commander en ligne mais Thea n'avait pas accepté déclarant qu'elle allait lui trouver les plus belles tenues de grossesses qu'aucune femme n'avaient jamais portées, la blonde avait rétorqué qu'elle n'allait pas aller au bal tout les soirs mais travaillé comme PDG d'une très grande entreprise, il lui fallait être chic mais en sobriété.

\- Ces boutiques sont vraiment nulles !

\- On rentre à la maison ? Demanda Felicity avec espoir, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dévorer chez elle.

\- Non ! On va aller dans de vrais boutiques de luxe !

Les épaules de Felicity s'affaissèrent dans le désespoir total, pourquoi elle ? Entrant dans une magnifique boutique ou tout était blanc du sol au plafond, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année vint les voir avec précipitation un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Mademoiselle Thea ! Je suis si heureux de vous voir, cela fait si longtemps !

\- George, je suis heureuse de vous voir aussi, comment allez-vous ?

\- Je suis toujours vivant ! Plaisanta l'homme faisant référence aux nombreuses catastrophes qu'avait subit la ville. Et vous ? Depuis...

\- Très bien je vous remercie, je vous présente ma belle-sœur...

\- Felicity Smoak ! C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, je suis George Cherwood, ma fille travaille pour vous, elle en retire beaucoup de fierté.

\- Merci c'est très gentil, c'est un vrai plaisir de vous rencontrer aussi, comment s'appelle votre fille ?

\- Tamina Cherwood, elle est dans le...

\- Département des relations publiques, une jeune femme incroyable, très travailleuse, vous pouvez être fier.

George rougit de plaisir, étonné qu'elle puisse se souvenir de sa fille.

\- Alors Mesdames, que puis-je faire vous ?

\- Eh bien George, nous sommes là pour Felicity, comme vous pouvez le voir elle a besoin de vêtements

\- Hey ! S'offensa Felicity, serrant son manteau maintenant trop petit.

\- C'est la seule robe qui me va encore.

\- Vous êtes très belle Mademoiselle Smoak et je suis sur que tout vous va à ravir.

\- Avant peut-être mais maintenant avec les dix kilos que j'ai pris, je suis l'étrange mélange d'une maison et une baleine !

Felicity vit Thea ouvrir la bouche et la coupa avec verve.

\- Dis-moi encore mais non je t'enfonce mon sac dans la gorge.

\- D'accord, c'est bon, calme toi, je ne vais plus le dire, essaya d'apaiser Thea en reculant d'un pas. Oliver m'avait dit que tu étais du genre violente mais je ne l'ai pas cru... Je le regrette !

...

Une demi-heure plus tard Felicity sortit de la cabine d'essayage vêtue d'une robe rouge, droite qui accentuait son ventre et ses fesses. Elle dévoilait ses épaules et son décolleté tout en sobriété, s'arrêtant en dessous du genou.

\- Oh ! Resta bouche-bée George, mettant ses mains sur ses joues. Vous êtes ravissante Felicity, vous ressemblez à une de c'est ses femmes fatale qu'on voit dans les films et l'arrondi de votre ventre vous donne cette féminité délicate... Comme une fleur... Une magnifique rose rouge !

Wow, le gars savait vraiment bien vendre ses vêtements, Felicity se regarda dans le grand miroir en face d'elle, se mettant de profil elle posa sa main sur son ventre qui avait doublé de taille en trois semaines, selon ce qu'elle avait vu sur internet son ventre était de la taille d'une femme enceinte de presque vingt-une semaines elle avait ensuite jeté un œil sur les femmes enceinte de jumeaux à presque terme et avait failli s'évanouir quand elle avait vu les ventres énormes que se tapaient ces femmes elle avait fini en larme, pas nouveau, Oliver avait eu beaucoup de mal à la consoler. C'est ce jour-là qu'il avait finalement accepté que Dan soit son gynécologue, comme si il avait eu le choix d'ailleurs, Felicity aurait fini par trouver un autre moyen pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Je la prends !

\- On vous l'a fait emballer tout de suite ! Viviane occupez-vous d'emballer la robe de Mademoiselle Smoak !

La dite jeune femme s'empressa de l'accompagner dans la cabine pour l'aider à décompresser la fermeture éclaire, comme pour les autres robes, Felicity se regarda une nouvelle fois dans le plus petit miroir, c'était comme voir une autre personne dans le miroir.

\- J'espère que quand je serais enceinte, je serais aussi belle que vous Mademoiselle.

\- Aww merci Viviane ! Hoqueta Felicity, ses yeux se remplissent de larmes sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher. Vous êtes si gentille ! Adorable !

Elle l'étreignit étroitement, surprenant la vendeuse qui resta les bras ballant avant de passer ses bras autour de sa cliente. Trois seconde plus tard Viviane sentit deux coups simultanés contre ses cotes la faisant japper de surprise.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Vos... Vos bébés... Ils...

\- Ah oui, ils font ça tout le temps depuis une semaine, je n'en peux déjà plus ! Dans l'utérus et je sais déjà qu'ils ressemblent à leur père, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça va être quand ils se mettrons tout les trois contre moi !

\- Et si on détachait la robe Mademoiselle ? Proposa la vendeuse un peu troublée par les changements d'humeurs de sa cliente. Je suis sûre que la petite robe blanche va vous aller à merveille !

Felicity ressortit de la boutique avec dix nouvelles robes, sept chemisiers, cinq jupes ainsi que deux paires de chaussures, Thea marchait derrière elle, portant ses paquets l'air particulièrement encombrée. Elle se sentit heureuse d'avoir réussi à trouver de beaux vêtements qui lui allaient, elle s'était sentie belle et confiante dans les vêtements aux tissus si doux et soyeux. Et elle avait même acheté une cravate Oliver ! Bleue ciel qui allait aller parfaitement avec ses beaux yeux.

...

Un peu plus tard Felicity se trouvait à l'entreprise, elle fit signe aux membres du conseil de s'asseoir. La réunion du mois avec le conseil tombait justement le jour ou Felicity se sentait mal comme un chien, ça avait empiré les heures surtout après son shopping. Oliver lui avait dit que c'était mieux d'annuler mais la blonde savait que la plupart des personnes qui siégeaient au conseil attendaient avec impatience qu'elle fasse des fautes, fautes impardonnables, elle n'allait pas laisser de stupide symptômes leur donner une raison de parler sur son dos et la discriminer.

De plus elle avait une annonce à faire !

\- Où en est le projet de Monsieur Holt ? Demanda de son air pincé Monsieur Dennis. Vous ne nous avez pas donnez de nouvelles...

\- Vous savez ce qu'on dit Monsieur Dennis ? Pas de nouvelle bonne nouvelle. Répondit-elle sèchement ne prenant pas la peine de le regarder. Bien, la réunion est terminée mais avant je tiens à partager avec vous une heureuse nouvelle.

Elle posa ses deux mains sur la table en verre et se leva doucement, posant sa main droite sur la bosse de son ventre Felicity sourit face à leurs expressions estomaquées.

\- J'attends un heureux événement, enfin plutôt deux, gloussa-t-elle en se caressant le ventre tendrement, un coup de pied lui répondit directe.

\- Félicitation Mademoiselle Smoak. Monsieur Queen doit être très heureux, dit Arlette Shonner, ses yeux fixé sur le ventre de sa patronne.

Cette femme avait été amie durant des années avec Moira et Robert, elle avait vu Oliver grandir, Madame Shonner n'avait jamais été méchante avec Felicity mais plutôt sceptique.

\- Merci et oui énormément, il a déjà commencé la pépinière alors que je lui ai dit qu'il reste encore plus de la moitié des mois mais c'est un homme, il n'écoute pas !

Arlette rit puis eu l'air surprise de s'être laissée aller, de l'autre coté de la table Agnes Dorin sourit, ça faisait près de onze ans qu'elle siégeait au conseil et était réputée pour être la gentille membre mais savait être un véritable requin lorsque la situation l'exigeait.

\- Oh c'est incroyable ! Je ne pensais plus qu'on verrait un jour la nouvel génération Queen et là il y en a deux d'un coup, félicitation !

\- J'espère que ça n'affectera pas votre professionnalisme...

\- Monsieur Dennis ! S'outra Madame Shonner, les sourcils froncés !

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'une femme va avoir des enfants qu'elle ne sera plus bonne à son travail, sous-entendez-vous le contraire ? Demanda Madame Dorin, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Les autres membres du conseil, tous des hommes, se détournèrent, mal à l'aise, non seulement Dorin était amie avec la plupart de leurs épouses mais en plus ils ne voulaient certainement pas se la mettre à dos. Et c'est pour cette raison que cette femme était un vrai requin, en sous entendant que le commentaire était sexiste Dennis se retrouvait piégé, il ne pouvait définitivement pas se déclarer sexiste en public même si il l'était réellement.

\- Non bien sur que non, je m'enquerrais juste de la santé de Mademoiselle Smoak, voilà tout.

\- C'est très gentil de votre part mais je suis en excellente santé, j'espère que ça vous rassure.

\- Eh bien personnellement je suis très heureux d'entendre ça, dit Edgar Spell, de sa voix bourrue. Je n'avais plus d'espoir quant à d'éventuels petits Queen courant partout, moi ce que j'espère c'est d'être invité au mariage !

Elle ne fit que hocher doucement la tête restant vague. Alors qu'elle retournait à son bureau, Felicity sourit malicieusement, son plan avait parfaitement marché, elle n'avait même pas eu besoin de se démêler à trouver des compromis. Elle avait attendu le plus longtemps possible pour l'annoncer au conseil et quand Felicity avait vu cette femme à la boutique ce matin prendre des photos d'elle discrètement, elle avait su que dans maximum trois à quatre heures internet annoncerait sa grossesse au monde, Felicity devait absolument le dire elle-même aux membres du conseil.

En somme ça s'était plutôt bien passé.

* * *

Appuyé contre la poutre, John regarda Oliver pour la trentième fois, il ne pouvait juste pas croire que Oliver s'était endormit assis son front contre la table et un léger filet de bave l'entourant. En presque quatre ans qu'il le connaissait John n'avait jamais vu Oliver dormir où en tout cas pas de cette façon, le pauvre homme avait l'air tout à fait épuisé, complètement mort. Il entendit Thea et Laurel arriver en parlant fortement, il leur fit signe de se taire et pointa un doigt vers la pauvre créature affalée sur la table.

\- Alors c'est ça qu'il faisait pendant que je portais les dizaine de paquets de sa petite-amie ? C'était à lui de le faire mais monsieur devait soit-disant écrire des rapports, je n'ai pas pu profiter de mon shopping à cause de lui.

Thea attrapa une arme à feu et la posa brutalement sur la table en verre, Oliver se réveilla en sursaut prenant une position de combat avant de se détendre quand il vit sa sœur puis son visage se contorsionna de colère.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu as menti ! A moi et à ta petite-amie enceinte !

La colère s'évanouit pour laisser place à de la peur et du désespoir pure et dure.

\- Je t'en supplie, ne lui dit pas, je t'en pris Thea, j'avais tellement besoin de dormir un peu, juste quelque heures c'est tout, s'il te plaît...

\- C'est bon je ne vais pas lui dire, calme-toi Ollie.

Oliver laissa retomber sa tête contre la table, directement dans sa bave.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as mec ? Tu es dans un état lamentable.

\- Je... Je... C'est compliqué...

\- Mec on fait dans le compliqué !

\- Je... Suis tellement fatigué... Au début j'ai été pris au dépourvu mais j'étais vraiment heureux, quel homme ne l'aurait pas été ? Je me suis frotté les mains d'impatience.. Un mois plus tard je n'ai jamais été aussi crevé de ma vie.

\- Je suis confuse pour le coup, marmonna discrètement Thea à Laurel. Il parle de quoi au juste ?

\- Aucune idée !

\- Elle ne me laisse pas dormir, dés qu'on rentre à la maison, je m'écroule sur le lit, je suis à deux doigts de m'endormir et elle pose sa main sur ma cuisse et je ne peux pas lui dire non sinon c'est un drame. Elle va m'accuser de ne pas être attiré par elle alors que c'est pas vrai, je la trouve magnifique, sublime, elle est ma déesse mais je suis irrité dans un endroit que je n'aurais jamais cru possible et ça fait un mal de chien !

\- Oh merde !

Oliver regarda Thea et Laurel, John comprit qu'il les voulaient en dehors de la pièce. Il soupira, pourquoi lui ?

\- On doit discuter de truc de mec, donc...

\- C'est bon on a comprit, on s'en va !

Une fois les deux femmes parties, Oliver se décomposa.

\- Ce matin... Ce matin... Ça... Marchait pas... Je crois que s'est cassé, se lamenta Oliver, ses mains entourant son visage. Je sais pas quoi faire Dig je suis perdu, comment je suis censé m'occuper de ma femme ce soir ?

John resta quand à lui bouche-bée.

\- Faut que tu m'aides Dig, je peux pas aller chez le docteur, qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Que ma femme enceinte me saute trop dessus et que ça a irrité Junior ? Pour qui il va me prendre alors que je me présente à la mairie !?

Sa femme ? Junior ? John devait avoir quitté cette terre pour un monde parallèle, il ne voyait pas d'autres solutions, il regarda une nouvelle fois son ami, l'homme qui était comme son frère et resta ahuri.

\- T'as donné un nom à ton... Truc ? Tu l'as appelé Junior ?

\- Oui, Felicity aime ça, ça l'excite quand je dis que Junior à envie de...

\- Stop ! Hurla John, horrifié. Arrête-toi là et ne dit plus rien ! Je ne veux pas connaître les détails salaces.

Oliver ne fit qu'hausser les épaules, indifférent.

\- Tu veux que je fasse quoi au juste ?

\- Regarde et... Voit ce qu'il faut que je fasse... Je ne sais pas moi, c'est toi qui à une formation médicale !

\- Ouais pour recoudre des blessures par balle ou par arme blanche pas pour regarder tes couilles morte Oliver !

\- Je t'en pris Dig, je ferais ce que tu veux, j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide, tu es mon frère...

\- Non mon pote, hors de question que je jette un œil à tes... Noisettes !

\- Felicity sera très en colère si Junior ne marche pas et je lui dirais que c'est parce que tu n'as pas voulu m'aider ! Menaça Oliver, pointant un doigt vers lui. Elle sera très fâchée, très !

Il blanchi, sentant la peur s'infiltrer en lui, une Felicity normale en colère est effrayant mais une Felicity enceinte en colère lui donne des cauchemars et des sueurs froides.

\- Dépêche-toi d'entrer dans cette putain de salle de bain ! Ordonna-t-il, furieux. J'arrive pas à croire que tu me forces à faire ce genre de choses !

Une fois dans la salle de bain, Oliver déboucla sa ceinture et détacha sa braguette, il baissa son caleçon avec un soupire de souffrance, il avait subit de la torture mais rien n'équivalait à ça.

\- Bordel mec, c'est quoi ce truc ? S'horrifia-t-il, en palissant d'horreur. Je suis pas professionnel dans les couilles blanche mais là t'as un sacré problème !

\- Pourquoi John, tu es professionnel en couilles noires ? Ironisa Oliver, incrédule. Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

\- Mais... Pour arriver à ce résulta horrible... Combien de fois... J'aurais jamais cru que je demanderais un truc pareil un jour... La curiosité est trop forte... Combien ?

\- Quatre fois par jour quand elle est fatiguée, six quand elle est en forme plus les extra si tu vois ce que je veux dire, tout les jours sans faute.

\- C'est impossible mec c'est inhumain de faire l'amour quatre à six fois par jours mis à part si...

\- Ma femme est très sexy ! S'expliqua Oliver, sur la défensive.

\- C'est pas ta femme ! Vous n'êtes pas mariés !

\- Eh bien, ce sera le cas bientôt. Rétorqua Oliver, hautainement. Si elle dit oui.

\- Tu as déjà prévu...

\- Oui vendredi prochain, un dîner romantique avec des pétales de rose rouge dans notre chambre où je lui ferais ma demande.

Est-ce qu'il devait dire quelque chose ? Il se demandait quoi faire ? Felicity lui avait dit avant-hier qu'elle préparait sa demande et qu'elle la ferait vendredi prochain. John ne savait pas quoi faire, devait-il dire à Oliver que sa petite-amie prévoyait elle aussi de poser la grande question ou au contraire devait-il se taire et laisser les choses se faire toutes seules ? Il lui demanda si il avait une bague et Oliver se baissa lui donnant une vue affreuse sur sa partit intime accidentée, John grimaça complètement dégoûté alors qu'Olive sortie une boite en velours de sa poche.

\- Voilà, qu'est-ce que t'en dit ?

\- Wow ça c'est de la bague mon pote !

Et c'était vrai, la bague était splendide, un vrai bijoux d'exception, John resta presque bouche-bée d'admiration, c'était une bague qu'un homme donnait à la femme qu'il aime de toute son âme et son cœur. Attendez une seconde, il gardait la bague tout le temps sur lui ou quoi ?

\- Ça fait combien de temps que tu te traîne cette bague ?

L'homme au pantalon baissé gigota, mal à l'aise. D'ailleurs pourquoi n'avait-il toujours pas remis son pantalon ?

\- Depuis qu'on est revenu vivre ici...

\- Tout ce temps mais t'attendais quoi au juste ? La grêle ?

\- J'ai essayé de faire ma demande mais j'ai été interrompu par Thea et Laurel à Ivy Town et puis j'ai découvert qu'elle n'avait pas la même conception d'une vie conjugale que moi, elle voulait la conjugalité que toi et Lyla avez tandis que moi je veux celle de Laura et David. Jai réalisé que je n'étais même pas sur qu'elle accepterait, on n'a jamais parlé de mariage ou d'enfants, je me suis dégonflé !

\- Et c'est toujours ce que tu veux ? La vie de banlieue tranquille ?

\- Non, j'ai finalement réalisé que j'ai encore besoin de vivre cette vie, j'en ai envie malgré les complications que ça apporte et la dangerosité, on veut tout les deux ça, Felicity est une vrai accro à l'adrénaline tu sais.

\- Oh je sais, plus que toi et moi réunie !

Ils partagèrent un sourire avant que celui de John ne tombe d'un coup, Oliver prit la même expression mais plus confuse.

\- Quoi ?

\- Remet ton fichu pantalon Oliver, maintenant !

\- Oui désolé j'ai oublié, être à l'air libre ça me fait du bien.

\- Rentre chez toi, je vais aller à la pharmacie et te prendre ce qu'il faut pour soigner... Tes trucs.

\- Merci Dig...

Comme si il faisait ça pour lui, non monsieur, il avait trop peur de Felicity pour ne pas le faire. Rien qu'a penser au regard furieux de cette femme dirigé vers lui... Il eu un frisson de terreur.

* * *

 _Deux jours plus tard_

\- Cicci ! Comment tu vas ma chérie ?

Le Docteur Sheldon entra dans le cabinet, sa blouse blanche voletant derrière lui, il se pencha pour embrasser la joue de Felicity, s'attardant trop longtemps au goût d'Oliver et lui serra la main, bien entendu il lui malaxa la main un grand sourire aux lèvres. A son crédit Dan ne broncha pas.

\- Très bien merci Dan ou devrais-je t'appeler Docteur ?

\- Eh bien on a déjà joué à ce jeu là mademoiselle, j'adore quand vous m'appelez Docteur !

Oliver les regarda rire, renfrogné, est-ce que ils étaient en train de flirter devant lui ? Comme ça, sans aucune gêne ? Il allait le tuer ce putain de médecin, décidément, il ne pouvait pas le sentir !

\- Je vais être franc avec toi, le poids peut devenir un problème principalement à cause du diabète pour toi et pour les bébés. Mais tant que tu ne prend pas dix kilos le mois et que tu fais des contrôles régulier ça devrait aller.

\- Je vais faire attention, je ne veux pas risquer la santé de mes enfants, dit calmement Felicity.

Oliver serra le poing, il tentait de convaincre sa petite amie depuis des semaines... Et là ce salaud de médecin lui disait et elle allait se retenir ? Oliver bouillonnait de l'intérieur.

\- Je vois dans le dossier que Tate-Duncane n'a pas vérifié le col de l'utérus depuis le dernier rendez-vous ?

\- Elle ne l'a pas fait, confirma Felicity en regardant par dessus les dossiers médicaux.

\- D'accord on va le faire aujourd'hui et puis on passe à l'écho...

\- Quoi !?

C'est une blague, non ?

\- Monsieur Queen quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas une infirmière ou une sage-femme qui fait ça normalement ?

\- Elles peuvent le faire oui mais je suis le gynécologue de Felicity donc c'est à moi de le faire.

 _Je rêve ! Pourquoi j'ai accepté ça encore ? Ah oui c'est vrai... J'ai rien à dire_ ! Felicity le regarda lui intimant de se taire et il se renfrogna encore plus, la colère monta en lui, son regard ne quittait pas le médecin, lorgnant chaque faits et gestes avec suspicion.

\- Je vais me changer, je me dépêche ! Soyez sage !

Felicity revint rapidement dans la robe en papier et malgré lui il la trouva adorable, Oliver l'aida à monter sur le lit et se mit à coté d'elle, reprenant sa position d'observation.

\- Les pieds sur l'étrier s'il te plaît !

Sa petite-amie s'exécuta un peu mal à l'aise, la situation étant un tantinet saugrenue. Elle regrettait maintenant ? Bien fait... Oliver lui avait dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée ! Mais c'est pas grave un signe et ils partaient, elle avait juste à faire un signe.

\- Tu es bien mise ?

\- Oui c'est bon mais fais vite j'ai un peu froid.

\- T'inquiète, pas besoin de carte, je connais le chemin ! Plaisanta Dan, tapotant la cheville de la blonde.

Que quelqu'un le retienne ! Oliver allait le tuer, il allait lui enfoncer des flèches dans le corps et le tuer sans remords !

\- Daniel, réprimanda Felicity, les sourcils froncé. Travaille !

\- Désolé Cicci !

L'examen se passa vite, Oliver retint ses larmes lorsqu'il vit ses bébés à l'écran, peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il les voyait sur ce petit écran ça lui faisait le même effet, ils avaient tellement grandi en l'espace de quelques semaines, l'anticipation de pouvoir les tenir enfin dans ses bras se fit encore plus forte. Un petit visage un peu déformé apparut sur l'écran faisant sursauter Oliver.

\- C'est votre fille, elle est très mignonne...

\- Comme sa maman oui. C'est un ange, dit Oliver captivé par le visage de sa fille.

Sa fille ! Il allait avoir une fille !

\- Non... Elle te ressemble Oliver, chuchota Felicity, l'admiration dans sa voix était palpable, elle se pencha un peu et toucha l'écran du bout d'un doigt. Elle a ton nez et ta bouche, des grosse joues...

Oliver l'embrassa, il ne pouvait pas résister, un trop plein d'amour l'envahissait.

\- Elle est magnifique notre fille mais elle a vraiment besoin d'un prénom, notre fils aussi !

\- Vous n'avez pas d'idée ?

Demanda Dan, curieux.

\- Si vous voulez j'ai des livres avec des prénoms dans mon étagère, je peux vous les prêter.

\- Merci mais en faite on a trois prénoms pour elle et pour notre fils on en a deux, on arrive pas à se décider.

\- Et c'est quoi ces prénoms ?

\- Oliver aime bien Emilia, moi j'hésite entre Aria et Olivia et pour le garçon Tommy ou Alexander.

\- C'est joli, pas courant en plus mais qui reste très beau, et bien bonne chance !

Le prochain rendez-vous prit, Oliver et Felicity partirent main dans la main, il avait toujours le beau visage de sa fille gravé dans la tête, elle était si belle, il n'avait qu'une hâte pouvoir enfin la voir.

\- Tu veux vraiment appeler notre fils Tommy ?

\- Oui, il était ton meilleur ami, ton frère et celui de Thea, tu l'aimais et c'était un homme bon, je suis sure que si on en avait eu le temps on aurait été bon amis.

\- Il t'aurait adoré, il aurait sans aucun doute flirté avec toi pour me rendre jaloux et ça aurait marché.

\- Et puis je trouve que Thomas et William ça fait super frère, non ?

\- Oui ça fait super frère !

Ils éclatèrent de rire, Oliver passa son bras autour de la taille de Felicity et posa sa main sur son ventre, il ne cesserait jamais de s'étonner par la force des bébés lorsqu'ils donnaient des coups, certaines fois allant jusqu'à déformer le ventre de sa petite-amie.

\- Tommy... Mon fils !

\- Notre fils, c'est moi qui suis grosse comme une maison pas toi !

\- Tu as raison, désolé chérie.

Felicity s'arrêta net dans son élan et le fusilla du regard.

\- Attends, tu viens de dire que je suis grosse ?

\- Quoi ? Non !

Fit-il paniqué.

\- Bien sur que non mon amour tu es magnifique ! Tu portes nos enfants, la vie et...

Il se tut alors qu'elle riait de lui comme à chaque fois qu'il se montrait poétique.

\- Tu sais que je commence à me vexer, il y a des femmes qui mouraient pour avoir un homme romantique et poétique et toi tu ri à chaque fois.

\- Je suis désolée Oliver... Alors tu as hâte d'aller voir William ?

\- Oui bien sur, pourquoi pas toi ?

\- Si, il va être étonné quand il va voir mon ventre, j'imagine déjà son regard ahuri !

Il éclata de rire, son fils était un sacré personnage ! Et comble de l'histoire William adorait Felicity mais pas comme Samantha en avait eu peur. Tel père, tel fils... William était littéralement tombé sous le charme de Felicity et lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui au moins quatre fois plus deux demandes en mariage, il la regardait comme un chiot malade d'amour et la suivait partout, lui posant des dizaines de questions. Au moins son fils avait très bon goûte en matière de femme, c'était déjà ça !

* * *

 _Central City_

Toute l'équipe se trouvait devant un écran essayant de se décider ce qu'ils allaient manger quand un journaliste pris la parole à la télévision attirant leurs attentions.

_ _...-ce matin des photos de Felicity Smoak PDG de Palmer Technologie, vingt-six ans, compagne de Oliver Queen candidat à la mairie de Star City, ont été prise dans une boutique de luxe du centre ville affichant un incroyable Baby-Bump !_

\- Quoi ?!

\- Elle est enceinte ?!

\- Wow dire que je croyais que son ventre était déjà énorme !

\- On dirait qu'elle a avalée un pastèque géante ! S'écria Cisco, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Eh bien ça je ne m'y attendais pas !

\- Attendez une seconde... Tu étais au courant Barry ? Accusa Iris, incrédule. Et tu n'as rien dit ?

Barry haussa les épaules maladroitement, il n'y avait même pas penser pour dire la vérité, le soulagement qu'Oliver l'avait écouté et avait tout dit à Felicity avait éclipsé le reste, qui plus est ses problèmes récent avec Patty, Zoom et le reste n'avaient pas aidé non plus, ça lui était juste sorti de la tête.

\- Hum oui mais... Heu... Ils ne me l'on pas dit, j'ai deviné tout seul... Et puis Cisco et Caitlin on vu Felicity aussi...

\- Je n'ai rien remarqué. Avoua la docteur, penaude. Enfin je veux dire oui j'ai vu un peu de... ventre mais je croyais...

\- Qu'elle avait prit du poids, moi aussi, ajouta Cisco, je lui ai même dis !

_ ... _On attendait la demande en mariage pas la grossesse mais ça reste super quand même, ce bébé va être vraiment beau._ Dit une habitante de Star City, folle de joie.

 __ Les gens sont très surpris par ces nouvelles_. Reprit la journaliste. _Mais heureux même si certains restent septiques, malgré tout avec cette nouvelle, Star City semble avoir reprit un coup de jeune et surtout d'espoir ! Selon le sondage lancé en ligne, le fait que Queen sera bientôt père de famille rassure les habitants et augmente sa cote de popularité, les électeurs se disent prêt à voter Queen !_

Les photos de Felicity s'affichèrent une fois de plus sur la télévision, son ventre rond de profil se distinguait dans une belle robe jaune qui lui allait à ravir, la blonde avait l'air rayonnante.

\- Elle est magnifique. Souffla Caitlin, admirative. Il n'y a que Felicity pour être aussi belle dans une robe de cette couleur.

\- Oui c'est vrai, c'est sans l'une des plus belle femmes enceinte que j'ai vu, on dirait un soleil !

\- Moi je pense toujours qu'elle a avalée un pastèque.

\- Est-elle votre amie, cette femme ? Demanda Wells, les yeux fixés sur l'écran.

\- Oui, pourquoi ? Vous la connaissez de Terre-Deux ?

\- Connaître c'est un grand mot, j'ai eu le grand soulagement de ne jamais la rencontrer.

\- Oh mais pourquoi ? Elle est...?

\- Cette femme est... Un requin des affaires, elle a détruit les plus grands hommes d'affaires sans regrets, avant que je vienne ici elle venait à peine de mettre à terre Robert Queen et toute sa famille et c'est d'autant plus... Surprenant que sur cette terre elle en couple avec le fils et qu'elle va avoir son enfant.

\- Donc pour résumer le tout, Felicity est une femme d'affaire diabolique sur Terre-Deux, c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Wow...

\- En tout cas Oliver Queen à bien semé ses graines dans son jardin ! Lança Joe, éclatant de rire à sa propre blague.

Seul des visages vierges lui répondirent.

\- Quoi ? Vous n'avez pas compris ? La robe jaune, une fleur, le soleil, un bébé... Non ? Ok d'accord je me tais !

\- Je pense que ça serait mieux en effet !

\- Je vais lui téléphoner pour les féliciter. S'exclama Iris, sortant déjà son portable.

\- Invite-les à la maison pour dîner. Fit Joe, avec bonne humeur.

\- Je suis sur qu'on va bien rire ! Vous êtes tous invité bien sur !

\- De la nourriture gratuite super. Je suis partant, applaudit Cisco.

\- Oh oui ça serait super de se réunir.

\- Bon, je vais faire mon poulet spécial à la Joe West !

* * *

 **.**


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

* * *

 ** **\- Dix-neuf semaines -****

 _Central City_

\- Tu vas pas le croire mais ça tombe super bien parce que on est justement en ville Iris ! Oui demain soir ! Parfait ! Aww merci toi aussi !

Felicity revient s'asseoir sur le canapé de l'enfer avec lui, franchement Samantha devrait investir dans un nouveau à ce rythme William allait avoir des problèmes de dos en grandissant, il passa son bras autour de ses épaules reniflant l'odeur de ses cheveux.

\- Quoi de neuf ?

\- Iris et son père nous on invités à manger chez eux demain, apparemment il va faire son poulet spécial...

\- Ah, je vois.

Fit Oliver, pas très emballé avec une grimace.

\- Ne fait ton Gordon Ramsey ok ? Peut-être qu'il est bon cuisinier, tu n'as pas le monopole de la bonne cuisine.

Sermonna Felicity, réprobatrice.

\- Je serais muet comme une carpe !

\- Tant mieux, on ne veut offenser personne.

Oliver haussa ses épaules, il s'en contre-fichait, qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire au juste ? Jetant un coup d'œil vers Felicity il hocha la tête avec bonhomie, bien sur que non il ne veut offenser personne voyons, c'est pas son genre non non !

\- Felicity ! S'exclama une voix enfantine remplis de joie. Tu es là !

\- Hey ! Salut chou-chou ! Viens me faire un câlin !

\- Je compte pour du beurre, c'est ça ?

\- Non désolé papa, je suis content de te voir aussi.

Lors du dîner où ils avaient annoncé au petit garçon qu'il était son père, William lui avait demandé comment il devait l'appeler, Oliver avait été prit par la question ne sachant pas quoi répondre d'abord mais il avait canalisé sa Felicity intérieur et avait répondu qu'il devait faire comme il se sentait à l'aise. Oliver lui avait ensuite dit que ça lui ferait très plaisir si il l'appelait papa mais que si il ne se sentait pas prêt il n'était pas obligé. William lui avait sourit timidement et l'avait appelé papa depuis.

\- Fe-li-ci-ty je suis pas un chou-chou. Je suis un grand garçon ! Râla William lui donnant quand même son précieux câlin. Tu fais exactement la même tête que ton père quand je lui dit qu'il est mignon, vous êtes adorable tout les deux !

Samantha posa ses clefs dans le bol et soupira de répit.

\- Je suis désolée, il y avait du trafic sur la route de l'école, vous n'avez pas attendu trop longtemps ?

\- Non ça va, nous nous sommes bien occupés... Par occupés je veux dire que j'ai parlé au téléphone avec une amie et Oliver à regardé la télé pas... Autre chose... Parce que...

\- Felicity chérie je crois qu'elle a comprit.

Dit-il en posant sa main sur sa cuisse.

\- Donc vous êtes sur que ça ne vous dérange pas de le garder jusqu'à tard ? Sinon je peux appeler la baby-sitter...

\- Non ça nous fait plaisir de le garder ne t'inquiète pas, en plus on est là pour ça.

\- D'accord, le frigo est plein et les boissons sont dans le placard...

\- Samantha on déjà vécu dans une maison, je pense qu'on va se débrouiller.

Une fois Samantha partie au travail, Felicity se leva pour aller aux toilettes, posant une main sur son bas du dos douloureux... Pourquoi souffrait-elle autant ? La grossesse était déjà assez difficile et en plus il fallait rajouter des douleurs musculaires.

\- Mais... Mais... Mais... Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton ventre ? Il est géant !

Demanda William complètement abasourdit, les yeux aussi ronds que des balles de tennis. Felicity se tourna vers lui et prit son air le plus solennel.

\- J'ai mangée trop de donuts !

William prit un air terrifié posant ses mains sur son propre ventre.

\- Je veux plus jamais en manger, jamais de ma vie, je vais le dire à maman quand elle revient, elle doit plus en acheter, jamais !

Et il partit en courant, les mains en l'air. Felicity éclata de rire une fois qu'il était hors de la pièce, elle s'amusait comme une folle à chaque fois qu'elle lui faisait une blague. Sa crédulité était si attachante.

\- C'est pas très gentil, il adore les donuts.

\- Je sais, t'as vu ses yeux, il était tellement choqué...

Le petit garçon revint en courant, une expression de trahison sur son visage, les mains toujours en l'air.

\- Méchante c'est pas vrai ! T'as des bébés dans le ventre !

\- Je t'ai eu !

Elle quitta la pièce en ricanant, Oliver cacha son sourire derrière sa main en la voyant se dandiner, elle était adorable, sa famille était adorable.

\- Ouf les donuts sont sauvé mais ça veut dire que mon frère et ma sœur vont bientôt naître ?

\- Pas encore fils, il faut attendre encore quatre mois et demi.

Répondit Oliver, heureux de l'impatience de son fils.

\- Mais c'est super trop long et comment ils vont s'appeler ?

\- Eh bien c'est pour le moment un secret et tu dois le dire à personne...

\- Promis juré !

William fit semblant de tirer la tirette sur sa bouche et jeta la clef, il essaya de son mieux pour rester aussi sérieux que possible, son fils était adorable, sa curiosité lui rappelait celle de Thea quand elle était enfant.

\- Tommy et Aria, est-ce que ça te plaît ?

\- Oui j'aime bien mais je préfère Tommy !

Oliver rit.

\- Alors comment était l'école ?

\- Comme d'hab.

Dit-il distrait par les photos sur le portable de son père.

\- C'est quoi ça ?

\- Ça, c'est la vidéo de la dernière échographie des bébés, tu vois ici ton frère bouge ses pieds et là ta sœur suce son pouce.

\- Waouh je savais pas que c'était comme ça dans le ventre... Dis papa je peux te poser une question ?

\- Tu viens de le faire mais oui bien sur, tu peux tout me demander Will.

\- Mon copain Rick il dit que quand des gens ont des bébés ils se marient, tu vas épouser Felicity ?

La question qui tue, Oliver espéra de son être que son fils ne lui demande pas pourquoi il n'avait pas épouser sa mère, il ne pourrait pas lui dire la vérité sans blesser son fils. William était encore trop petit pour comprendre toute l'histoire. Il se racla la gorge profondément et se rassit en posant ses mains sagement sur ses genoux.

\- Heu... C'est à dire que... Quand des gens vont avoir un bébé, ce n'est pas obligé de se marier, certaine fois la situation est très compliquée et ce n'est pas du tout envisageable...

\- D'acc' mais tu vas épouser Felicity ou pas ?

\- Pourquoi tu es si intéressé ? Felicity t'as demandé de me poser cette question ?

\- Bah non, c'est juste que si tu ne l'épouse pas je peux le faire parce que c'est la plus jolie fille que j'ai jamais vue de ma vie !

Comme si Oliver n'avait déjà pas assez de concurrent.

\- De la mienne aussi mais non tu ne peux pas l'épouser, je vais lui demandé moi, vendredi.

\- C'est après demain ça.

\- Je sais crois-moi j'ai pas oublié.

\- J'ai vu dans un film un monsieur qui a fait sa demande au restaurant, maman à dit c'était romantique, si tu veux je peux te donner des conseils papa !

\- Merci fils mais je vais me débrouiller tout seul.

\- Ok mais si elle te dit non, je lui demande après !

 _Traître !_

\- C'est dûment noté !

* * *

Robe rose ou jean et pull ? Felicity hésitait entre décontracté ou habillé, elle décida finalement de garder les choses simples, il faisait froid dehors. Finissant de mettre son pull et son jean, elle détacha sa queue de cheval habituelle pour les laisser onduler sur ses épaules et mit un rouge à lèvre bordeaux de la même couleur que son pull, Felicity tapota son ventre rond, elle n'était pas du genre vantarde mais son ventre... Elle le trouvait vraiment joli, il était parfaitement rond, même si des fois il était déformé par un puissant coup de pied, en somme elle se sentait belle.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu en dis chéri ?

\- Tu es magnifique mon amour, chaussures beiges ou noires ?

\- Noires et mets le t-shirt rouge, il est au fond de la valise avec le pantalon noir.

\- Oui mon amour.

Elle s'aspergea de son parfum, mit ensuite ses bottes à talons, son écharpe et son manteau, Felicity vit son petit-ami mettre sa crème pour adoucir sa barbe, elle s'avança vers lui, prit son huile pour cheveux spécial blonde qui sentait la vanille et coiffa ses cheveux avec ses mains massant son cuir chevelu lui soutirant un gémissement de contentement.

\- Les gens vont encore dire que je sens comme une fille Felicity.

Se plaignit Oliver avec un autre gémissement. John et Thea s'étaient moqués de lui durant des jours parce qu'il sentait la la fleur de monoï de la tête aux pieds. Et que son cuir vert sentait l'adoucissant aux fleurs de lin.

\- Tu préfères l'avis des gens ou le mien qui adore sentir cette odeur sur toi ?

\- Ton avis bien sur !

Felicity sourit en se disant qu'elle l'avait bien élevé... Ou plutôt dressé !

\- Voila mon chéri tu es prêt on peut y aller maintenant, c'est toi qui a les clefs ? Et n'oublie pas la carte magnétique de la chambre.

\- Oui ils sont dans ma poche Felicity.

...

Ils ne mirent qu'une demi heure à arriver chez Joe et furent accueillis à bras ouverts.

\- Felicity ! Oh mon dieu regarde toi tu es magnifique ! Hurla Iris, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Oh mon dieu ! Oh qu'il est beau ton ventre, je peux le touché ?

\- Iris ! Merci, tu vas me faire devenir toute rouge et oui bien sur vas-y, ils n'ont pas arrêté de bougés depuis ce matin.

Barry arriva vers lui les bras tendu, pourquoi aimait-il autant les câlins ? Oliver se pencha vers lui de mauvaise grâce, grommelant que lui il ne fait pas dans les câlins, Barry rétorqua que lui il ne sent pas aussi bon.

\- C'est super que vous ailliez pu venir, on va bien s'amuser et heu... Iris n'est pas au courant que tu es... tu sais... Green Arrow donc...

\- Tu veux lui dire, c'est ça ?

\- Et bien seulement si tu veux, je sais que tu es pointilleux avec ton secret vert.

\- On verra Barry.

\- Felicity ! Je suis contente que tu sois là !

Hurla Caitlin, elle aussi un énorme sourire aux lèvres. La Docteur la prit dans ses bras, Iris les rejoignit dans l'étreinte en sautillant. Cisco vint à leur rencontre dans le salon l'air tout à fait septique, il lui sera la main vite fait.

\- Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi elles doivent crier de cette manière, ça m'est tout à fait incompressible ! Hey mais vous êtes assorti ! J'ai jamais vu un truc aussi écœurant bon sang !

\- Je pense que ça restera un mystère pour tout les hommes, intervient Joe, tapotant l'épaule d'Oliver. D'ailleurs félicitation mon gars vous avez planté une belle plante !

\- Excusez-moi ?

\- Ma grosse ! Cria Cisco en allant à son tour étreindre la blonde. Alors comme ça on s'est reproduit ?

Oliver secoua la tête et leva les yeux aux ciel alors qu'il regardait le technicien se faire frapper avec une sorte de fascination morbide.

\- Rien, il te disait félicitation pour l'heureux événement... Tu sais il est vieux, dit Barry, en ricanent nerveusement, son regard fixé sur Felicity qui frappait toujours Cisco. Les gens de plus de cinquante ans on ne comprend rien de ce qu'ils racontent.

\- Ah, merci je suppose.

\- Le dîner est prêt les enfants on passe à table !

\- Huh même pas d'amuse-bouche, marmonna-t-il de mauvaise fois. Ni d'organisation ! Pff !

Felicity s'assit à coté de lui l'air satisfaite d'elle, ses cheveux couleur soleil réussirent à le distraire un moment, ils étaient si brillant... Comme de l'or... Ils sentaient la vanille ou était-ce l'odeur de ses propre cheveux qu'il sentait ? Quelle confusion ! En tout cas ses cheveux sentaient _si_ bons.

\- Aww c'est a-do-ra-ble ! La façon qu'il te regarde, on dirait qu'il est dans un autre monde !

\- Oui c'est vrai, ça à l'air magique !

Soupira Caitlin, sous le charme.

\- Moi je trouve qu'il a l'air drogué mais bon.

Lança Cisco, endolorit.

\- Vous êtes vraiment un beau couple.

Jailli Iris avec excitation.

\- On dirait Brad Pitt et Angelina Jolie sauf qu'au lieu d'être des stars du cinéma, vous êtes des stars du milieu des affaires et de la politique, d'ailleurs j'ai tweeté que j'allais dîner avec Olicity ce soir alors vous ne pouvez pas partir sans prendre une photo avec moi, j'ai reçu des centaines de notifications !

\- Oh... Dit Felicity prise au dépourvu. Oui d'accord, on va la prendre maintenant alors avant que mon rouge ne disparaisse et mon ventre triple de taille, sinon les gens vont croire que je suis enceinte de quadruplés pas de jumeaux...

\- Quoi ?! C'est des jumeaux ?

\- Wow !

\- Quand je disais qu'il avait bien semé ses graines...

\- Joe !

\- Oh mon dieu mais les gens ne sont pas au courant... Oh est-ce que je peux l'annoncer sur Twitter... S'il vous plaît... S'il vous plaît ?

\- Iris, laisse-les respirer un peu, c'est un repas entre amis pas une...

\- Non ça va Barry, c'est bon Iris tu peux l'annoncer, autant que ça soit toi qu'un autre journaliste.

Felicity regarda Oliver qui hocha la tête.

\- Bon, vous vous mettez juste-là... Ok juste comme ça... C'est bien vous êtes superbe... Faites deux avec vos doigts... Oui super ne bougez pas ! Barry vient prendre la seconde photo.

Felicity regarda les photos avec un sourire, elles étaient belles, sur la première photo Oliver ne regardait pas vers l'objective mais vers elle avec une expression remplis d'amour qui fit bégayer son cœur et sur la seconde Iris semblait avoir véritablement rencontré Brad et Angelina tant sa joie était clair sur son visage.

\- Ça va refroidir si vous ne venez pas manger. Felicity, je vous ai donné le plus beau morceau de poulet en plus.

\- C'est très gentil Joe, je me sens spéciale !

Le poulet sur sa langue Felicity gémit... C'était vraiment délicieux, qu'est-ce qu'il mettait dans ce poulet ? Cette saveur divine qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier. Peut-être que finalement ce n'était pas Oliver qu'elle allait demander en mariage mais Joe West et son merveilleux poulet... Est-ce qu'il était célibataire ?

\- Oui... Pourquoi vous voulez me présenter votre mère ?

Merde ! Elle avait encore pensée à voix haute, heureusement que la partie sur le mariage n'est pas sortie aussi sinon bye bye la surprise romantique.

\- Oh non elle a déjà un policier dans sa vie... Malheureusement... J'aurais préféré que ça soit vous tien mais bon... De tout...

\- ... Les hommes sur la terre.

Continua Oliver, aussi blasé qu'elle. Des millions d'hommes, des centaines de millions d'hommes... Mais non, Donna avait choisit Quentin. Le couple soupira en même temps, Oliver avait raconté à sa petite-amie l'épisode du paquet bleu maxi format, il n'avait pas pu se retenir, cette histoire l'ayant trop traumatisé pour ne pas en parler, Felicity lui en avait voulu beaucoup.

\- Oh pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien ?

\- Non c'est une bonne personne, c'est le capitaine de la police de Star City mais...

\- C'est le père de mes deux ex petite-amies... Elle aurait largement pu trouver un autre homme qui n'a pas tant d'histoires avec nous et surtout moi.

\- Oliver !

\- Quoi ? C'est la vérité !

\- Certes mais tu n'as pas besoin de le dire à tout le monde, ça ne se fait pas !

\- Désolé chérie.

\- On voit qui porte la culotte, chuchota discrètement Joe à Barry qui roula des yeux. Et le pantalon !

\- Et donc les bébés sont prévus pour quand ?

\- Pour mi-mai normalement mais les jumeaux naissent souvent avant terme.

\- Avec des parents comme vous deux, ces deux enfants vont être très beau.

\- Merci.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ?

\- Près de huit mois maintenant, les plus beau mois de ma vie !

Déclara Oliver, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oh donc cette grossesse n'était pas prévu ?

\- Eh bien... Ça a été une surprise mais on était très heureux, encore plus quand on a su qu'ils étaient deux.

\- Oui mais avec la vie que vous menez tout les jours, ça ne doit vraiment pas être facile ?

\- La vie que nous menons, c'est nous qui la gérons et sera donc difficile seulement si nous nous la rendons ainsi ! Répondit Felicity, fermement n'aimant pas particulièrement ce sujet particulier de conversation.

\- C'est très bien parlé je trouve.

Oliver posa sa main sur la cuisse de Felicity et la massa pour la détendre, le sujet était toujours sensible pour elle.

\- Nous ne somme pas des débutants, ça fait quatre ans qu'on a cette vie presque tout les jours !

\- Oui oui bien sur, je ne voulais rien dire de...

\- Je suis très confuse, de quoi on parle ?

\- Je suis le Green Arrow !

Annonça Oliver en levant son verre de vin. De toute manière au point ou il en était, Oliver n'allait pas faire le fin, il pourrait construire une ville entière et ne pas avoir assez de place avec tout les gens qui connaissent son secret vert.

\- Tu... Tu es le... Le... Mais, mais... Bégaya Iris, choquée.

\- Et je suis sa partenaire.

Felicity s'esclaffa face au visage abasourdit de la jeune femme, elle fronça ensuite les sourcils quand une légère douleur l'envahie au niveau du bas-ventre, elle passa sa main doucement et un léger coup lui répondit.

\- Hey mon amour tu vas bien ?

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas Oliver tout va bien, je suis juste fatiguée.

\- Tu veux qu'on rentre ?

\- Non ça va mais il faut que je m'assoie sur le canapé.

\- Oui oui viens je t'accompagne Felicity.

Dit Barry en se levant précipitamment. Il l'aida à se lever et lui tins le bras, Barry l'accompagna jusqu'au canapé et s'assit avec elle, Felicity s'avachit contre le dossier et écarta les jambes pour être aussi confortable que possible, elle souleva son pull et détacha son jean, posant ses mains sur sa peau nue elle massa tendrement l'arrondit sous le regard fasciné de son ami.

\- Désolée mais j'ai besoin d'être à l'air libre !

\- C'est pas grave, c'est juste que je n'ai jamais vu... Une femme enceinte d'aussi près.

\- C'est vrai ? Huh attend une seconde et regarde juste à cet endroit, ne cligne pas des yeux.

Felicity encercla l'endroit avec son doigt puis mit ses bras de chaque cotés de ses cuisses et eu un sourire taquin. Un... Deux... Trois...

\- Oh ! S'exclama Barry, surprit. Ton ventre a bougé ! C'est un bébé qui a fait ça ?

\- Oui normalement à cet âge ça ne doit pas être aussi fort mais j'attends les enfants du grand méchant ninja Arrow.

\- Logique.

Plaisanta le méta-humain, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle prit sa main et la posa sur son ventre, rejetant sa légère protestation, elle éclata de rire lorsque un coup contre sa main le fit sursauter avec un glapissement.

\- C'est des ninjas, tu as raison ! C'est pas possible autrement.

\- Je sais.

Se plaignit-elle en gémissent de dépit.

\- Je vais accoucher de bébés avec des tablettes de chocolat et des tatouages.

\- Le desserts est servi ! C'est Iris qui l'a préparé, c'est très bon !

Felicity se leva comme une flèche, tout mal déjà oublié à l'évocation du dessert, elle avait encore tellement faim, elle rattacha son jean et courut se mettre à table. Le dessert se passa sans anicroche, le gâteau qu'avait préparé Iris était effectivement très bon et elle se régala, Oliver jeta quelques blagues que seul lui trouvait drôle... Et Joe West apparemment.

\- Et toi Barry, comment tu te débrouilles en cuisine ?

\- Oh moyen, je sais faire cuire des pâtes, pourquoi ?

\- C'est ta petite-amie qui cuisine alors ? Tu as de la chance de ne pas grossir ! Sinon Flash serait obèse !

Oliver hocha la tête avec un grand sourire innocent, il fit un clin d'œil à Iris qui devint rouge comme une tomate mais Barry la battait à plate couture question rougeur.

\- Comment tu connais les compétence culinaire de Patty, toi ? Lança Felicity, ayant comprit le jeu de son petit-ami.

\- Qui ?

\- Patty, sa petite-amie ! Mais enfin Oliver tu as oublié ?

\- Je ne savais pas, à quoi elle ressemble cette Patty ?

\- Oh elle est très jolie à ce j'ai entendue dire, elle est blonde et flic.

\- Wow, c'est ta première petite-amie ? C'est sa première petite-amie ?

Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Felicity.

\- Non y a eu... Linda je crois ? C'est bien Linda non ?

\- Ouais Linda, elle avait les cheveux noir.

Gloussa Cisco qui s'amusait comme un petit fou.

\- Deux petite-amies ? Eh bien Barry tu fais le Don Juan ma parole et toi Caitlin, tu n'es jamais tomber sous le charme de Barry ?

\- Quoi ? Glapit celle-ci, abasourdit d'être nommée. Non ! Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre nous ! Jamais !

\- La dame proteste trop !

Une fois Barry tout mal à l'aise et gigotant, Oliver sourit victorieusement et passa son bras autour des épaules de Felicity qui roula des yeux aux singeries de son homme. Son téléphone sonna, c'était William, elle se leva pour lui parler dans le salon, le couple lui avait promis qu'ils viendraient lui dire bonne nuit et il était déjà tard, Felicity lui dit que son père et elle seraient là dans une demi-heure.

\- Couche-toi chou-chou on va arriver ok ?

 **-** _Ok mais vite parce que je suis très fatigué !_

\- On va faire aussi vite que Flash !

Revenant dans la cuisine, elle fit signe à Oliver qu'il était temps de partir, il se leva en redressant ses épaules de manière arrogante. Ah les hommes !

\- Bon les gars on va y aller, il est déjà tard et je suis complètement morte de sommeil, même les enfants se sont endormis.

Plaisanta-t-elle en touchant son ventre.

\- Merci pour ce dîner, c'était vraiment gentil de nous inviter et Joe n'oubliez pas vous avez promis de me refaire votre spécial poulet à la Joe.

\- Promis juré craché Felicity, je viendrais jusqu'à Star City s'il faut, il faut bien que quelqu'un nourrisse ces pauvre enfants !

\- Hum.

Souffla Oliver, offensé.

\- Ma femme quand elle était enceinte d'Iris à trois mois elle ne passait plus la porte, vous êtes toute mince, il faut bien manger !

\- Je tiens compte de votre avis d'expert !

...

Dans la voiture en diction de la maison de Samantha, Felicity regardait Oliver qui si fier de lui chantonnait en rythme une chanson à la mode, elle secoua la tête amusée par la bêtise profonde de cet homme.

\- Alors qu'a fait Barry ?

\- Oh ce qu'il a fait ? Rien ! Il a juste apprit que il doit rester loin de toi !

\- Quoi ? Attend... Ne me dis pas que tu as fait tout ça parce que tu étais jaloux ? Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il m'a touché le ventre ?

\- Il te regardait avec les yeux du cœur, il avait l'air tout énamouré ! ' »oh Felicity attend je vais t'aider », « oh Felicity tu veux une autre fourchette et je peux te donner tout mon plat si tu veux », « oh Felicity tu es si jolie » !

\- Il ne m'a pas dit que j'étais joli ! Menteur ! Barry était gentil parce que je suis son amie et qu'il n'avait jamais vu une femme enceinte d'aussi près, en plus il est amoureux d'Iris !

\- Et moi de Kermite la grenouille ! C'est pour ça qu'il sort avec Patsie qui est blonde !

\- Patty et tu n'as franchement pas à faire le malin, tu as couché avec cinq femmes avant de m'avouer tes sentiments durant un piège pour Slade Wilson !

\- Quoi ?! Non je n'ai pas...

\- Si cinq ! Et en plus après tu m'as fait croire que c'était un mensonge !

\- Ne mets pas ça sur mon dos, je n'ai rien dit du tout, c'est toi qui a dit que toi et moi c'était impensable, et puis franchement je suis un horrible menteur comment tu as pu croire une seconde que je te mentais ? C'est au dessus de mes forces chérie !

\- Ce n'est... Soit... Tu n'as pas être jaloux de tout les hommes qui s'approche de moi !

\- Eh bien si ils n'étaient pas tous amoureux de toi, il n'y aurait pas de problèmes !

\- Ils ne sont pas tous amoureux de moi ! Je ne suis pas si irrésistible, je suis une femme simple... En cloque maintenant en plus , je n'ai rien de si attirant !

\- Je savais que tu n'avais pas une bonne vue mon amour mais là tu es aveugle, tu es la plus belle femme sur qui je n'ai jamais posé les yeux et sans vouloir me vanter j'en ai vue des belle femmes mais toi... Tu es... Tellement remarquable... Je sais que beaucoup d'hommes le voient et certaines fois j'ai peur que tu réalise que je suis... Cassé au point de non retour et que tu trouves un homme plus digne de toi, qui pourrait t'arriver au genou ou à la cheville parce que ça m'est impossible... Barry... Ray... Dan... Ils sont mieux que moi...

\- D'accord stop ! Tu n'es qu'un imbécile Oliver Jonas Queen ! Le plus grand du monde, je t'aime et je n'aimerais toujours que toi !

\- Je...

\- Non je n'ai pas fini ! Tu n'es pas cassé, tu es l'homme que j'aime, la seule chose qui pourrait me séparer de toi, c'est la mort ! Ray, Daniel ou Barry ne sont pas mieux que toi au contraire ils n'ont pas ton cœur ni ta bonté ni ta force ni ta façon d'aimer si fort, tu n'as pas à être jaloux, jamais mon amour !

Arrivé devant la maison, Oliver éteignit la voiture et sortit, contournant le véhicule, il se dirigea vers la porte du passager et l'ouvrit sous le regard surprit de Felicity, il l'aida à sortir et la plaqua doucement contre la voiture, Oliver observa son visage dans la pénombre de la rue, il le prit ensuite entre ses deux mains et se pencha posant sa bouche sur la sienne, léchant sa lèvre inférieure il la suçota un instant savourant son goût, lui soutirant un gémissement avant d'entrer sa langue, ils s'embrassèrent durant plusieurs minutes, seul le besoin urgent de respirer les sépara.

\- Wow... Haleta Felicity, chamboulée. C'est un sacré baiser !

\- Je ne comptais pas le faire de cette façon Felicity, j'avais tout prévu, du menu jusqu'aux pétales de rose mais avec ce que tu viens de me dire c'est plus fort que moi, j'ai déjà dû me retenir tellement de fois et là ça m'est tout à fait impossible !

\- De quoi tu parles Oliver ?

\- Je t'aime Felicity, j'ai l'impression de te l'avoir dit des millions de fois déjà et j'ai envie de te le dire jusqu'à ma mort, tu es celle qui illumine mon chemin, quand tout est sombre tu es ma lumière mon amour...

Oliver mit un genou à terre sous le regard choqué et plein de larmes de Felicity qui avait compris ce qui se passait, il prit la petite boite en velours de sa poche et l'ouvrit faisant lâcher une inspiration surprise à la jeune femme, une larme coula sur sa joue rougit par le froid.

\- Felicity Smoak, fera-tu de moi l'homme le plus heureux de la planète ?

Felicity porta ses mains à sa bouche les yeux brillants de bonheur, elle hocha la tête frénétiquement et se laissa tomber au sol en face de lui.

\- Oui ? Demanda-t-il un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oui !

Ils se penchèrent en même temps pour s'embrasser encore une fois, cette fois-ci avec encore plus de passion et d'amour même si ça paraissait impossible, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et lui de sa taille, il s'enlacèrent juste pour profiter d'être dans les bras de l'un l'autre, puis Felicity laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Bien maintenant aide-moi à me relever, j'ai super mal aux genoux !

\- Oh oui bien sur, tu es sur que ça va ? Tu veux qu'on rentre à l'hôtel ? Will doit dormir maintenant, on va aller fêter ça...

\- Non, on a promis de dire bonne nuit au petit et on va le faire, allez viens.

Ils marchèrent main dans la main jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison et furent surprit de la voir ouverte, Samantha dans l'entrebâillement les regardant avec un petit sourire, elle poussa la porte.

\- Il vous attend et félicitation, je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur. Vous êtes des gens biens et je suis heureuse que vous fassiez partis de nos vies.

\- Merci Samantha c'est gentil.

Oliver ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre de son fils, seul la veilleuse était allumé éclairant la pièce d'une douce lumière bleuâtre, il s'avança vers le petit lit et s'assit calmement.

\- Hey mon pote. Je suis là.

Chuchota-t-il en caressant ses cheveux châtains.

Les longs cils papillonnèrent avant de s'ouvrir, le regard embrumé de sommeil le petit garçon sourit à son père, heureux de voir qu'il avait tenu sa promesse, son père ne mentait et cassait jamais ses promesses.

\- Tu es venu !

\- Oui je te l'avais promis, non ?

\- Et Felicity ? Elle...

\- Elle est là, elle est aux toilettes, ta sœur et ton frère ont décidé de jouer au foot avec sa vessie, elle devait faire pipi mais elle arrive.

\- Ah j'ai eu peur, ils ne sont pas très gentil quand même les bébés, il faut les disputer et ils se calmeront !

Oliver se mit à rire.

\- Oui tu as raison, tu te souviens hier je t'ai dit que j'allais demander Felicity en mariage vendredi ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne vais plus le faire !

Oliver vit de la déception dans les yeux de son fils puis ils s'éclairèrent, une idée farfelue avait visiblement germé dans son esprit, il s'étonnait de l'intelligence de son fils et ses idées savantes mais surtout son esprit pratique qui le laissait surprit.

\- Tu veux bien que je l'épouse maintenant ?

\- Non...

\- Han !

\- Je l'ai déjà fait et elle a dit oui ! Annonça-t-il avec grand sourire. Je lui ai demandé il y a dix minutes et elle a dit oui ! On va se marier !

William lui sauta au cou de joie en criant.

\- Oui ! Génial ! Je vais enfin aller à un mariage... Je serais invité, hein papa ?

\- Mais bien sur tu es mon fils, tu n'as même pas besoin d'être invité parce que tu es mon fils !

Les yeux de son petit garçon brillèrent de bonheur, Oliver sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour pour sa famille, ses trois enfants et sa fiancée... Il adorait dire ça, sa fiancée... Sa future femme... Madame Queen ! Felicity Queen !

\- Je vais me marier ! Répéta-t-il abasourdi. Je vais me marier ! Moi !

\- Oui papa tu me l'as déjà dit, j'ai compris ! Est-ce que tu as bu de l'alcool ?

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Je sens mauvais ?

\- Non tu sens la vanille...

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre, père et fils se retournèrent en même temps vers la source du bruit pour trouver Felicity qui les regardait tendrement.

\- Mes chéris ! Les salua-t-elle en venant s'asseoir sur le lit.

\- Felicity !

Elle se pencha et lui fit un câlin ainsi que plusieurs bisous bruyant sur son visage juvénile, William éclata de rire sous son assaut et essaya de la chatouiller, sans succès.

\- Oh ! Laissa-t-elle échapper.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je t'ai fait mal ?

\- Non mon chéri, ton frère et ta sœur sont entrain de joué avec mes organes, ils m'ont donné un coup très fort voilà tout.

\- J'ai dis à papa qu'il faut les punir ! Parce que je suis un enfant et je sais ce qui marche et ce qui marche pas, je suis très doué. Si tu veux je peux te donné un conseil ou deux, tu es plus intelligente que papa toi, j'ai voulu lui donner des conseils pour qu'il fasse une proposition de mariage romantique mais il a pas voulu. Pourtant j'en connais des trucs de filles, j'ai deux amie filles mais elles ne sont pas aussi jolies que toi. Je leurs ai dis que j'avais une deuxième maman maintenant et qu'elle était trop belle et qu'elle allait avoir plein de bébés ! Et je leurs ai dis aussi que si elle dit non à mon papa c'est moi qu'elle va épouser !

Felicity avait écouté le petit garçon en hochant la tête doucement, elle était un peu surprise qu'il l'a présente comme sa nouvelle maman à ses amis mais incroyablement touché, elle espérait juste que Samantha ne le prenne pas mal, elle se retint de rire alors qu'il voulait leurs donner des conseils parentales et romantique, sa mère se plaignait tout le temps des bêtises qu'il faisait sans arrêt. Si ça, ce n'était pas le fils d'Oliver !

\- Merci j'y penserais mon chou ! A présent il est l'heure de dormir, il est tard et demain il y a l'école.

\- Ok mais je veux des bisous...

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et lui embrassa le front, les joues et les paupières, Oliver prit sa place lui embrassant juste le front avant de lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille qui le fit glousser.

\- Bonne nuit William !

\- Bonne nuit fils !

\- Je vous aime papa et Felicity ! Super beaucoup !

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la blonde, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle aimerait tellement ce garçon qui n'était pas le sien et pourtant il était devenu une importante partie de sa vie, un petit rayon de soleil.

\- On t'aime aussi mon chéri...

\- Super beaucoup !

Ils sourirent avant de le laisser se rendormir et de retourner à leur chambre d'hôtel. Felicity ne cessait de regarder la bague, ayant encore du mal à croire qu'ils allaient se marier.

\- Elle est si belle...

\- Pas aussi belle que toi mon amour.

Lui répondit Oliver.

\- Rien n'est aussi beau que toi !

Il laissa glisser son doigt sur son épaule la dénudant de sa bretelle de soie et exposant son sein droit, il fit lentement un cercle sur sa clavicule, elle frissonna sous son touché, du bout de son index il fit l'allée retour entre ses seins, caressant la peau aussi soyeuse que la nuisette qu'elle portait.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on va se marier !

\- Je le savais au fond de moi, je l'ai toujours su, que tu étais celle qui deviendrait ma femme, je ne le pensais juste pas possible, je ne pensais même pas passé 2014 vivant mais aujourd'hui on est là... Fiancés ! Et bientôt parents.

\- Tu sais que ma mère va t'appeler Monsieur Smoak à partir de maintenant ?

\- J'accepte le titre avec fierté... Madame Queen !

Felicity pencha la tête pour le regarder, elle se mordit la lèvre et il grogna, ce qu'elle était sexy quand elle faisait ça, la brume de luxure qu'il lut dans ses yeux fit descendre tout son sang vers le bas, il se releva légèrement pour se mettre au-dessus d'elle et l'observa, il ne se lasserait sans doute jamais de la regarder. Il savait pour sur qu'il portait son expression de « malade-d'amour-complètement-dingue ». Il allait faire l'amour à sa fiancée ce soir alors Oliver avait parfaitement le droit de se montrer signe de cette expression.

\- La date ? Demanda-t-il en embrassant son menton puis sa gorge, il suça le lobe de son oreille la faisant gémir.

\- Je veux que les enfants soient là... Ah... Oui juste là... Mais je ne veux pas attendre trop longtemps... Oh mon dieu !

\- Le cinq juillet ? Ou en octobre peut-être ?

\- Chéri je ne suis pas dans état normal pour réfléchir à ça, je suis extrêmement excitée et toi, tu parles trop ! On parlera de la date après le quatrième tour, ok ?

\- A tes ordres ma reine !

* * *

 **.**


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

* * *

Les jours avaient passé depuis leurs fiançailles, Noël et Hanoukka avaient été un gâchis cette année, l'enlèvement de Felicity par Darhk avait pesé lourd sur eux, Oliver avait passé des heures à trembler comme une feuille, seule l'adrénaline l'avait fait tenir debout.

Heureusement Felicity avait été mieux traité par ses ravisseurs que Thea et John, Darhk avait hésité quand il avait vu Felicity poser sa main sur son ventre arrondi, une émotion que Oliver n'avait pas pu identifier était passée dans ses yeux de glace et il avait spécifié à ses hommes de faire attention avec elle, Oliver s'en voulait toujours de ne rien avoir pu faire pour protéger sa famille, il avait été une poupée de chiffon dans les mains de Darhk.

Voir sa belle fiancée enceinte dans cette cellule froide l'avait glacé jusqu'aux os, la serrer dans ses bras n'avait jamais été aussi bon qu'à ce moment là, entendre sa voix lui avait donné de la force, Oliver savait qu'elle avait peur mais elle se montrait forte et sans faille et il reconnaissait bien la femme qu'il aimait. Quand les hommes de Darhk l'avait emmené loin de lui, il s'était débattu comme un diable, ses cris l'avaient presque brisé, Darhk en face de lui, grimaçait.

\- C'est contre mes convictions de tuer une femme portant la vie mais malheureusement j'ai la main forcée !

\- Non je vous en supplie, prenez-moi à sa place, s'ils vous plaît, non !

Avait plaidé Oliver avec désespoir.

\- Lâchez-le !

Oliver avait couru vers la prison de verre et frappé ses poings de toutes ses force jusqu'au sang mais rien n'y faisait, le verre était incassable, la femme qu'il aimait et ses enfants allaient mourir juste en face de lui, la souffrance et l'impuissance avaient été aveuglantes et l'envie de se rouler en boule et sangloter aussi.

Il s'était forcé à se calmer assez pour lui articuler qu'il l'aimait, qu'il les aimait tout les trois, Felicity avait posé une main sur la vitre contre la sienne et l'autre contre son ventre, Oliver avait vu dans ses yeux la douleur, elle pensait à leurs enfants qui n'étaient même pas encore nés, ils n'avaient pas eut la chance de pouvoir les tenir dans leurs bras.

Alors que le gaz envahissait la pièce exiguë et que Felicity, Thea et John commençaient à étouffer, Oliver avait sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues, il était en train de tout perdre, toute sa famille mourrait juste sous ses yeux, il ne ferait pas long feu non plus.

Dieu merci Laurel et Malcolm étaient arrivés à temps et Oliver n'avait jamais été plus reconnaissant envers l'horrible cri qu'émettait Laurel qui brisa la vitre, Thea et John avait laissé Felicity sortir en première, la poussant vers la sortie pour qu'elle puisse respirer de l'oxygène, Oliver l'avait prise dans ses bras, la soulevant pour la serrer contre lui de toutes ses forces. Le soulagement si puissant que si il aurait put, il serait tombé à genoux mais il devait se battre, la pousser pour qu'elle aille se mettre en sécurité lui tordit l'estomac, il voulait la garder dans ses bras, car selon lui c'est dans ses bras qu'elle était le plus en sécurité.

Dans la voiture pour revenir à l'Arrow Cave, Oliver avait mit Felicity sur ses genoux et passé son bras autour de sa taille, une main sur son ventre, son autre bras autour de ses épaules, posant des petit baisers sur chaque parcelle de peau à sa disposition, pour se rassurer, elle était vivante, respirant dans ses bras.

Oliver lui avait demandé de l'épouser encore une fois, cette fois-ci devant leurs amis et proches ainsi que les journalistes, l'entendre dire oui une seconde fois l'avait fait flotter de béatitude, il lui avait rendu la bague qui était tombée lorsqu'elle s'était faite enlever.

\- Je vais te dire la vérité, je me fiche de sa brillance tout ce à quoi je tiens c'est toi !

Après ça tout était allé en enfer, ça restera sans doute marqué à vie au fer blanc dans l'esprit d'Oliver la vision de Felicity inconsciente un filet de sang coulant sur sa joue pâle, son manteau remplis de sang, il savait que cette vision serait la principale vedette de ses cauchemars durant des années.

\- Où est-il ? Tonnait Donna, furieuse. Où est Oliver ? Ma petite fille est sur ce lit d'hôpital toute seule, elle est morte de peur !

\- Je ne sais pas Donna, je vous le jure, je suis vraiment désolée.

Sanglota Thea, sa main sur sa bouche pour essayer de faire le moins de bruit possible.

\- Donna, s'ils vous plaît calmez-vous, je vais partir à la recherche d'Oliver, il doit être pétrifié dans un coin sombre, je crois qu'il pense que Felicity est... Morte. Il a entendu les médecins dire que son cœur s'était arrêté...

\- Alors trouvez-le John, elle est terrifiée, elle essaye de se montrer forte mais elle est morte de peur, ma présence ne la rassure pas, elle a besoin de l'homme qu'elle aime.

\- Je vais le ramener, par la peau des fesses s'il le faut !

John sortit de l'hôpital et profita un instant de l'air frais, il passa sa main sur son visage retenant le sanglot qui voulait à tout prit sortir de sa gorge, il avait gardé la face devant Donna et Thea mais maintenant qu'il était seul tout semblait vouloir sortir. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour se jeter dans les bras réconfortant de sa femme, qui devait être inquiète elle aussi, une larme traîtresse coula sur sa joue et Felicity sur son lit, si pâle, se tenant le ventre lui vient dans la tête et il craqua.

\- Merci dieu ! Merci !

Il n'était pas croyant mais John était si reconnaissant qu'il se promit de faire la prière tout les soirs a partir d'aujourd'hui. Le médecin avait dit que c'était un miracle que son amie et que les bébés s'en soient sortis. Quatre balles avaient touché Felicity, deux à la cuisse, une dans le bras et la plus mortelle juste en dessous de son sein droit. L'opération avait été difficile pour les médecins qui faisaient très attention aux bébés et à leurs constantes vitale mais heureusement rien à signaler de ce coté là.

John avait vu le fameux Dr Daniel Sheldon arriver en courant blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine, il était entré dans la salle d'opération directement, des heures plus tard il était sortit couvert de sang, Donna lui avait sauté dessus le suppliant de lui donner des nouvelles de sa fille, le docteur avait posé ses mains sur les épaules de la femme plus âgée et lui avait dit que Felicity était désormais stable et que les bébés allaient très bien, juste stressés.

\- Ils sont bien les enfants de Felicity, de vrai petits génies, ils ont cessé de bouger quand l'opération à commencé, c'est comme si ils avaient comprit que leur maman n'était pas bien, eux vont très bien, j'ai fais plusieurs examens pour être sur, ils en parfaite santé, il faudra juste faire quelques vérifications quand ils naîtrons mais Felicity les a bien protégé, concernant le reste je vais laisser mon collègue tout expliquer Donna, sache juste que si je pensais qu'elle n'allait pas s'en sortir je ne serais ici mais avec elle, ok ?

\- Oui merci Daniel...

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, Felicity est mon amie et je l'aime malgré les années, je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle, je serais là pour vérifier les constantes des bébés toutes les heures, le Docteur Carter va venir te parler dans dix minutes.

John en arrière-plan, tenant une Thea toute tremblante dans ses bras, avait soufflé de soulagement, sa petite sœur allait bien, la culpabilité le rongeait... Si ça avait été lui qui avait conduit la limousine peut-être que... Si il... Il se força à ne pas allé dans les « si » ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

La meilleur solution pour attraper Oliver c'était d'attendre à la Arrow Cave qu'il revienne chercher des munitions, John n'osait même pas compter combien de fantômes Oliver avait tué en seulement quelques heures, son acharnement pour tuer Darhk était compréhensible et John était d'accord avec Oliver, ces fils de pute devaient mourir, il ne l'arrêterait pas. Mais il devait aller voir sa fiancée d'abord et avant tout !

...

\- Mon bébé boit un peu d'eau, tu dois rester hydratée.

Donna fut coupée par la sonnerie du portable de sa fille qui ne cessait de sonner depuis des heures, elle le ramassa et répondit mais encore une fois, dés qu'elle parlait la personne raccrochait tout de suite.

\- Qui est C-C Felicity ? Il ou elle ne cesse d'appeler !

\- Oh non, c'est un ami, donne-moi le téléphone maman je vais le rappeler, il doit être très inquiet.

\- Chérie le docteur à dit...

\- Je sais ce qu'a dit le docteur maman.

Claqua Felicity, méchamment.

\- Je suis encore capable de parler au téléphone alors s'il te plaît mets-moi l'oreillette et compose le numéro !

Donna s'exécuta la mort dans l'âme de voir sa petite fille dans cet état, un peu de curiosité quand à qui était ce C-C à qui elle semblait si pressée de vouloir parler, elle grimaça en se tordant les mains.

\- Peux-tu me laisser cinq minutes...

\- Oui bien sur Felicity.

\- Maman... Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas être...

\- C'est pas grave Felicity, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais attendre dehors, d'accord ?

Felicity soupira doucement, se sentant coupable d'avoir crié sur sa mère, c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle avait eu si peur que ça c'était transformé en colère, elle essaya de bouger son épaule droite mais s'arrêta tout de suite la douleur blanchissant sa vision l'espace de quelques secondes, laissant échapper un sanglot elle se mordit la lèvre.

L'injustice de sa situation pesa sur elle avec force, elle ne méritait pas ça, pas elle, pas ses enfants, ses pauvres bébés qui ne devaient pas comprendre qui se passait... Ils étaient censés être en sécurité dans son ventre, rien n'était censé leurs arriver alors qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur d'elle.

Elle inspira fortement la douleur était horrible, si elle n'avait autant de maîtrise de soi elle aurait hurlé sous les assauts de souffrance qui traversaient son corps à chaque respiration, elle n'avait pas put prendre d'anti-douleur à cause des opérations successives sinon ça pourrait causer du tort aux bébés, ses enfants passaient en premier.

Les paroles du docteur Carter lui revinrent en tête... Un fauteuil roulant... Felicity allait peut-être passer le reste de sa vie assise ou sur des béquilles, les deux balles dans sa cuisse avait touché des ligaments importants, deux autres opérations étaient prévues pour essayer de les réparer et avec plusieurs années de rééducation elle pourrait peut-être remarcher normalement mais au vu du regard septique de Carter, elle avait compris que les chances que ça réussisses étaient très minces.

Déjà que l'amputation avait à peine été évité !

 **-** _Felicity ?_ Appela la voix paniquée de Samantha. _C'est toi ?_

\- Hey Sam, dit-elle de sa voix enraillée.

 **-** _Oh mon dieu Felicity, tu vas bien ?_

\- Ça va aller mieux bientôt.

 **-** _Et les..._

\- Les enfants vont bien aussi, dieu merci ils n'ont rien !

 _\- Oh seigneur merci, j'ai eu si peur pour vous, certains médias disaient que tu étais morte d'autres que c'étaient les bébés et que Oliver à été enlevé, William est dévasté, il n'arrête pas de pleurer._

\- Tu peux me le passer ?

 **-** _Oui attend je l'appelle, William ! Il y a quelqu'un au téléphone pour toi qui a vraiment envie de te parler ! Et Felicity... Je suis vraiment contente que tu ailles bien malgré les débuts rocheux je te considère comme mon amie et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit..._

\- Je te considère aussi comme mon amie et merci Samantha.

 **-** _Allô ?_

Dit une petite voix remplis de pleurs.

\- Salut mon chou-chou !

 **-** _Felicity ! Je savais que tu ne m'avais pas quitté, j'ai dis a maman que c'était pas possible que tu sois morte et j'avais raison ! Tu vas bien ? Et Tommy ? Et Aria ? Et papa ?_

\- Oui je vais bien, Aria et Tommy aussi, papa est juste sous le choc en ce moment, il ne saura pas te parler, il dort mais dès qu'il se réveille je lui dit qu'il t'appelle, il a eu très très peur.

 **-** _Moi aussi j'ai eu très très peur, parce que si tu meurs je serais trop triste...Je veux pas que tu meurs... Promets de ne jamais mourir... T'es ma maman numéro deux..._ Sanglota William en reniflant. _Et papa aussi et les bébés !_

\- Oh mon petit amour, tout va bien se passer tu vas voir, c'est pas maintenant que je vais mourir, j'ai beaucoup trop de chose à faire... Comme te faire plein de blagues !

Un petit rire mélangé de reniflement lui répondit et elle sourit, Felicity discuta avec William encore quelque minutes pour bien le rassurer, la forte inquiétude de la mère et du fils lui donnant un peu de baume au cœur.

Elle profita du silence bienvenu, tant de gens avaient été avec elle dans cette horrible petite chambre, les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues blême, elle avait tellement besoin d'Oliver, qu'il la prenne dans ses bras si rassurants, l'entendre lui dire qu'il l'aimait et que tout allait bien se passer, baissant les yeux sur sa main où manquait sa bague de fiançailles... Ses pleures redoublèrent.

Son cœur lui fit mal et respirer lui parut si difficile en cet instant qu'elle cessa juste d'essayer, laissant ses poumons se battre frénétiquement pour de l'air, dans ses yeux des particules noir firent leurs apparition, le bip résonnant furieusement fut la dernière chose que Felicity entendit avant de fermer les yeux.

...

Arrivé dans l'antre John ne fit le moindre bruit et fut surprit de voir que toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, la sonnerie de son portable le sorti de sa torpeur.

\- Thea qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

 **-** _Tu dois trouver Ollie et vite ! Felicity a fait un arrêt, la douleur et le stress sont en train de la tuer, Donna a dit qu'elle disait le prénom d'Oliver avant de... Elle est stable mais..._

\- Je vais le ramener sur le champs Thea. Je vais le ramener par la peau du cul, ce connard !

Raccrochant sans cérémonie, il fonça vers le fond de l'antre d'où provenait du bruit, ce qu'il trouva lui fendit le cœur, Oliver prostré au sol seulement en pantalon en cuir vert serrant dans ses bras deux minuscule grenouillères bleue et rose, ses mains tremblantes maculées de sang qui ne lui appartenait pas, les yeux injecté de sang et gonflés, les larmes dévalant ses joues.

\- Oh Oliver..

John s'agenouilla devant son frère et posa doucement sa main sur son épaule attirant son attention, Oliver braqua sur lui un regard cassé et vide.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu crois mais...

\- Ils sont morts par ma faute, j'aurais dû faire nos cartons et déménager dans notre maison, je ne les aient pas protégés... Ma famille... Ma petite fille et mon petit garçon... J'ai lâchement échoué...

\- Stop Oliver ! Ils sont vivants, les jumeaux et Felicity, ils vont bien mais si tu ne vas pas retrouver ta fiancée elle va faire un autre arrêt cardiaque et cette fois tu pourras pleurer pour de vrai !

Oliver le regarda une expression confuse et blessée venant troubler ses traits hagards un instant.

\- Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Je ne souffre pas assez ? C'est parce que j'ai tué ces salopards ? Je n'arrêterais pas, tu m'entends ? Je les exterminerais jusqu'au dernier !

\- Je sais... Et je t'aiderais, je ne te mens pas Oliver, ta famille est en vie, Felicity est... Mal en point mais elle tient pour vos enfants et pour toi cependant elle faiblit, elle a vraiment besoin de toi et de ton soutien alors lève ton cul et dépêche-toi d'aller voir ta fiancée !

\- Dig... Plaida-t-il avec souffrance même si un filet d'espoir apparaissait. Les médecins ont dit...

\- Elle a fait un petit arrêt mais ils ont réussi à la stabiliser, elle est vivante !

\- Jure-le moi John ! Jure-moi que c'est vrai, je t'en pris !

\- Regarde-moi dans les yeux ! Ordonna-t-il impatiemment. Tu crois vraiment que si Felicity, ma sœur, était morte je serais ici à débattre avec toi ? Non mec je serais... Je ne veux même pas y penser en faite...

\- Oh mon dieu !

Oliver se leva en trombe, les membres tremblant et fila vers la salle de bain, John souffla de soulagement et espéra que Felicity tienne bon, qu'elle s'accroche parce que comme il avait promit, il ramenait son chiot perdu de fiancé. Hum...Un chiot... Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée de cadeau de mariage.

...

Oliver entra dans la chambre doucement, ses mains tremblantes, et son regard tomba sur sa fiancée endormie, sa poitrine montant et descendant au rythme de sa respiration, sa mâchoire se mit à claquer et les larmes tombèrent sur ses joues.

Sa douce et forte Felicity si blême, la souffrance écrite sur son beau visage, ses pommettes d'habitude rose étaient grises et ses lèvres pâles, elle paraissait si petite, tellement frêle... Et il l'avait abandonné.

Il avait vraiment cru qu'elle était morte, en s'enfuyant de l'hôpital il avait été paralysé par la douleur et le choc puis la rage s'était emparée de lui et l'envie si puissante de tuer tout ses salauds incroyablement saisissante, son plan déjà tout fait dans sa tête... Tuer tout les fantômes, torturer et tuer Darhk et enfin pouvoir aller rejoindre l'amour de sa vie dans la mort. Le soulagement fut si fort qu'il dû se laisser tomber contre le mur et respirer profondément.

Oh seigneur elle et ses enfants étaient en vie, un sanglot de soulagement lui échappa, il ne s'était jamais sentit plus reconnaissant qu'en ce jour bénie, dire qu'il les avaient cru mort une heure auparavant ! Oliver se releva et s'approcha d'elle sans faire de bruit n'osant pas la toucher de peur de lui faire du mal sans faire exprès.

Donna, malgré qu'elle soit furieuse contre lui, lui avait expliqué l'état de Felicity qui n'étant pas nécessairement encourageant n'était plus critique, son deuxième arrêt était dû à l'extrême stress seule sa blessure à la cuisse était grave pour le futur mais des docteurs spécialisés dans ce type de blessures pourraient mieux l'aider que ceux de cet hôpital, les jumeaux se portaient comme des charmes même si selon Sheldon ils pourraient naître très nerveux et facilement effrayés.

\- Hey étranger... Le salua-t-elle un sourire un peu tremblant.

La honte le submergea d'un coup et il baissa la tête, elle n'avait même pas l'air en colère contre lui.

\- Je suis désolé Felicity...

Sa respiration s'attela et l'inquiétude ainsi que la panique apparurent sur son visage, Oliver paniqua à son tour ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait dit de mal ou peut-être que la douleur revenait ?

\- Je suis vraiment désolé mon amour... de ne pas avoir été à tes cotés, si tu savais comme j'ai honte de t'avoir abandonné... Je t'ai laissée toute seule avec nos bébés...

\- Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser que si tu n'étais pas là c'était parce que je... Parce que tu pensais que les jumeaux étaient morts et que c'était de ma faute... que tu m'en voulais de ne pas avoir protégé nos enfants... que tu avais su que je ne pourrais sans doute pas remarcher et qu'on ne s'était pas encore promis pour le meilleur et pour le pire... Et...

Son regard brouillé de larmes tomba sur sa main dont elle fit bouger ses doigts tremblants. Oliver, trop choqué par ce qu'elle lui disait, ne dit rien, comment par tout les dieux pouvait-elle penser une chose pareille ? S'était-elle angoissée parce qu'elle pensait qu'il la quittait ? Il resta bouche-bée et la honte revint de plein fouet... Si seulement il était resté ! Il prit la bague qu'il avait récupéré de l'infirmière et la souleva vers elle.

\- L'infirmière l'a enlevé pour l'opération et n'a pas prit la peine de la ramenée... Comment a-t-elle osée ?!

Oliver lui remit la bague au doigt pour la troisième fois, une fois presque plus significative que les autres, et l'admira, il lui prit la main entre les siennes avec tendresse.

\- Pour le meilleur et pour le pire mon amour ! Déclara-t-il avec force et conviction. Je t'aime Felicity Smoak future Queen, rien ni personne ne m'emperchera de t'aimer avec chaque fibre de mon être même la mort !

Felicity hocha la tête doucement, le bleu de ses yeux s'allégeant pour retrouver leur teinte habituelle.

\- Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, répéta-t-elle avec autant de conviction que lui. Je t'aime aussi... Tellement Oliver !

Il se pencha et posa sa bouche sur la sienne, l'embrassant lentement mais avec passion pour lui faire ressentir la puissance de ses paroles et pour les scellés à tout jamais.

Les jours d'après furent difficiles pour eux surtout pour Felicity, ils reçurent beaucoup de visites, leurs amis de Central City, Ray au grand déplaisir d'Oliver, Walter qui fit le chemin d'Angleterre jusqu'à Star City, Roy appela et promit d'essayer de venir pour la naissance des jumeaux, Samantha et William vinrent aussi discrètement. Curtis vint avec son mari Paul qui travaillait dans la rééducation et leur donna de bon conseils et tant d'autres. Des centaines de cartes de bon rétablissement trouvèrent à peine place dans leur boite aux lettres.

Felicity avait beau montrer un front courageux, Oliver savait qu'elle déprimait et la peur qu'elle fasse une dépression post-partum revint avec force, cela pourrait être malheureusement une conséquence dû à l'attaque d'une lourde violence selon Sheldon comme le stress post-traumatique, une tristesse inconsolable, le sentiment de culpabilité, les symptômes devaient à tout prix être surveillés.

Les nuits étaient plus difficiles, les cauchemars régnants dans leur chambre à coucher, le cœur d'Oliver se brisait à chaque fois que Felicity se réveillait en criant et pleurant au milieu de la nuit, sanglotant contre lui que sa jambe lui faisait si mal, la première fois qu'il dû l'emmener aux toilettes fut terrible, Oliver ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer autant que quand il avait dû l'aider à s'essuyer, les fois suivantes avaient été mieux mais Felicity ne pouvait pas supporter de le regarder dans les yeux après, le visage serré de honte. Oliver avait beau lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas être gênée parce qu'il l'aimait et ferait tout pour elle et qu'il savait que si c'était le contraire elle s'occuperait de lui de la même manière.

La réponse restait la même.

* * *

 **\- Vingt-quatre semaines -**

Le mois de janvier avait filé à une vitesse affolante, les blessures de Felicity guérissaient bien et les jumeaux grandissaient à pas de loup, ce matin le Docteur Mark Jones, le frère d'une ancienne amie de sa mère recommandé par Walter et Paul, avait évoqué que la rééducation devait attendre la naissance mais le pire c'est que cette dernière devrait absolument être faite par césarienne pour préserver les ligaments qui guérissaient.

Mais pour lui, Felicity remarcherait normalement d'ici environ un à deux ans avec peut-être une légère boiterie. Et elle pourra retourner au travail d'ici une à deux semaines en écourtant les heures bien sûr, éviter le stress au maximum et surtout faire attention à sa jambe.

\- Ne te décourage pas mon amour, ça va vite passer, je suis sûr que tu remarchera avant les enfants et pour l'accouchement tu sais qu'à la base c'était une possibilité plutôt importante qu'on doive te faire une césarienne parce que ton bassin est petit.

\- Je sais mais j'avais la possibilité que non ! Tu sais à quel point ça compte pour moi d'avoir un choix même jusqu'à la dernière minute !

Oliver mit sa main sur son genou et le frotta, soupirant il regarda Felicity s'affaisser contre le siège de la voiture dans le rétroviseur, il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose mais pour tout ses efforts, au final ça ne faisait pas grand chose. Encore une fois il pensa à combien il aurait voulu être à sa place, qu'elle n'ait pas à souffrir tant.

\- Tout va bien se passer Felicity, tu vas voir.

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et serra ses doigts.

 ** **\- Vingt-six semaines -****

Depuis les hallucinations dont elle avait été victime Felicity ne prenait plus de cachets anti-douleur, d'une certaine façon elle en était reconnaissante, si elle ne les avaient pas prit elle n'aurait pas eu le déclic de revenir dans l'équipe ni d'avoir une bonne conversation avec son fiancé, voir Oliver et John monter la rampe avait été un peu douloureux mais l'acceptation surpassait la douleur, ça serait sa vie pour le moment, Felicity se promit de tout faire pour remarcher, pour elle, pour ses enfants, pour Oliver... Elle refusait de se marier si elle ne pouvait pas marcher dans l'allée vers son futur mari.

Dans à peine trois semaines ça sera son anniversaire, cette année elle pourra fêter le vrai jour de sa naissance, vingt-sept ans... Wow... Elle se faisait vieille...

\- Je dois dire quoi moi je vais avoir trente-un ans, plaisanta Oliver lui volant un baiser.

\- Laisse-moi deviner j'ai encore parlé à voix haute ? Et j'ai toujours aimé les hommes plus âgé !

\- Dans le mille chérie, et je sais je pense toujours a ce professeur d'espagnol... C'était ton premier ?

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Comme ça, on n'a jamais parlé de ça, de certain de nos ex oui mais pas de ça, je suis curieux !

\- Oui et la seule fois ou on a eu cette conversation tu as été fou de jalousie durant des jours.

\- Quoi ? Pff non pas du tout !

\- D'accord si tu insistes, c'était dans mon dortoir du MIT avec un gars que j'ai rencontré à Harvard lors d'une fête, ça ne m'a pas fait mal, dire que certaines filles se plaignaient de la douleur atroce et du peu de romantisme qu'avait fait preuve leurs petits-amis, moi je n'étais ni douillette ni romantique donc...

\- Tu ne l'es toujours pas maintenant.

Marmonna-t-il tout bas mais elle l'entendit et le frappa.

\- Je ne tenais pas à ma virginité comme certaines filles, c'était juste une échelle à monter pour moi et toi ?

\- Dans une voiture avec une fille dont je ne me souviens plus le prénom, en fait je me souviens juste que c'était dans une voiture et que j'avais aimé ça, j'étais complètement saoul. Tu crois que si on s'était rencontrés avant...

\- Je crois pas que ça aurait marché, tu m'aurais trouvé flippante tout court et moi j'aurais flippé sur ton horrible coupe de cheveux et tes polos pastel !

\- Ma coupe de cheveux n'était pas si terrible ! Si ?

\- Oh oui chéri, tu rassemblais à un détraqué sexuel mais je te trouvais mignon quand même.

Oliver secoua la tête de dépit, sa coupe de cheveux avait été à la mode à l'époque, visiblement elle ne comprenait rien à ça ! Lui, un détraqué sexuel ? Il avait été un sex symbole !

\- Comment vont mes minis ninjas ?

Demanda-t-il en s'accroupissant devant elle. Il posa ses mains sur son ventre qui grandissait à vue d'œil, il avait tellement hâte qu'il devienne encore plus grand, il aimait tellement la sensation de son ventre rond sous ses doigts, il sourit quand trois secondes plus tard deux coups simultanés sous ses mains le saluèrent, Felicity lui avait dit que dés qu'il parlait les jumeaux devenaient fou dans son ventre, comme s'ils étaient content de le voir. La nuit il leur chantait une berceuse russe, la seule chose bonne qu'il avait ramené de Russie, son visage appuyé contre le bas-ventre de sa fiancée, il les sentait se calmer sous ses mains avec les minutes.

\- Ils sont en train de me rendre complètement folle tes enfants, pourquoi ils ne dorment pas ?

\- Parce que ce sont tes enfants et qu'ils sont sans aucun doute hyperactifs comme toi.

\- Comme moi ? Tu n'es pas hyperactif toi peut-être ? Monsieur je ferme l'œil à peine six heures !

\- Madame je ferme l'œil à peine cinq heures.

Rétorqua-t-il en penchant la tête sur coté.

\- Tu es pire que moi et tu le sais mon amour !

\- Donc tu vas me faire quoi comme cadeau d'anniversaire ?

\- Tu change de sujet car tu sais que j'ai raison et c'est hors de question que je te le dise.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Dit-elle en faisant la moue.

\- C'est une surprise, tu m'as dis ce que tu prévois pour notre première saint-valentin toi ? Non, alors tu ne saura rien.

\- Si je te...

\- Non je ne me ferais pas corrompre Felicity chérie, je serais dur !

\- C'est sûr que tu seras dur quand j'aurais...

\- Huh non non, je n'écoute plus, j'ai mis mes doigts dans mes oreilles, je n'entend rien !

\- J'aurais voulu ne rien entendre moi, intervint Thea, l'air dévasté.

Le couple haussa les épaules en même temps.

\- Vous êtes écœurant, j'ai jamais vu des gens aussi synchronisés que vous deux, c'est complètement fou.

\- Tu vas devoir t'habituer belle-sœur.

\- On compte rester comme ça jusqu'à ce que...

\- La mort nous sépare.

Fini Felicity regardant son fiancé avec amour.

\- Monsieur Smoak.

\- Madame Queen.

\- Mais vous faites quoi au juste ? Non finalement je ne veux pas savoir, vous êtes complètement dingue, ma nièce et mon neveu bougent ?

La blonde hocha la tête et lui fit signe de venir plus près, Thea s'approcha avec enthousiasme comme à chaque fois qu'elle allait poser sa main sur son ventre, Felicity lui prit la main et la posa sur le coté de son ventre, un coup lui répondit de suite la faisant rire. Oliver regarda sa sœur et sa fiancée rire ensemble, son cœur lourd d'amour pour ses deux merveilleuses femmes qui lui étaient si chères, les temps durs semblaient si lointains face à de si beaux moments de joie tel que celui-ci.

...

 ** **\- Vingt-huit semaines -****

\- Bonjour Felicity.

\- Papa ?

Elle resta bouche-bée face à l'homme devant elle, il avait vieilli, ses cheveux autrefois bruns étaient gris, des rides cernaient son visage mais c'était lui... Son père... Qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis presque vingt ans. Il lui sourit tendrement et elle sentit son cœur de petite fille battre à tout rompre... Elle se demandait pourquoi il était revenu ? Que voulait-il ? Était-il tombé sur son attaque et voulait voir si elle allait bien ? Un petit filet d'espoir grandit à l'intérieur d'elle.

\- Peut-on allez boire un café ou un thé étant donné que tu...

Il fit un geste vers son ventre avec un sourire étrange, instinctivement elle posa sa main dessus, elle ne se sentait pas en danger mais sur ses gardes quand même.

\- Ça fait si bizarre de voir sa petite fille portant ses propre bébés.

\- Et bien quand tu ne l'as voit pas durant vingt ans, ça peut faire cette effet, commenta-t-elle froidement. Écoute je ne vais aller par quatre chemins, pourquoi es-tu là ?

\- J'avais un travail qui m'a mené à faire face à un adversaire qui m'a presque battu, presque et ça m'as intrigué, qu'elle n'était pas ma surprise... Overwatch !

Felicity blêmit, une légère panique monta en elle, déglutissant elle posa sa tasse de chocolat chaud sur la table et porta ses mains sur les roues de sa chaise roulante. La déception était cuisante, il n'avait visiblement pas été inquiet pour elle. Elle serait morte, qu'est-ce que ça lui aurait fait ? Strictement rien !

\- Au revoir et à jamais !

Elle roula vers la sortie, son père la suivant prestement.

\- Felicity ! Attend, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

\- Ah bon ? Tu n'es pas un criminel prêt a laisser huit milles personnes innocentes mourir pour de l'argent ?

\- Non ce n'est pas ça, pas du tout ma chérie, on fait la même chose toi et moi, ce n'est pas différent de ce que tu faisais au MIT ou maintenant avec les justiciers, tiens prend ça.

Il lui donna une clef USB et lui expliqua que si elle regardait son contenu elle comprendrait, Felicity arracha l'objet des mains de son père et s'en alla en roulant aussi vite que lui permettaient ses bras, le stress qu'elle avait éprouvé l'espace de quelques minutes fit qu'à présent sa vessie avait besoin d'être vidé en urgence et il n'y avait personne pour l'aider à aller aux toilettes, elle n'y arrivait pas toute seule malgré tout ses efforts, se soulever avec le poids supplémentaire des bébés était trop dur, un coup contre son pauvre organe sous utilisé la fit gémir de douleur, il fallait qu'elle y aille tout de suite.

\- Attend papa... Je veux dire Noah... Je... J'ai besoin de ton aide...

\- Oui bien sûr, dit-il en venant vite vers elle, avec inquiétude. De quoi as-tu besoin Felicity ?

\- Il faut que tu m'accompagne aux toilettes, je dois faire pipi et... J'ai besoin d'aide pour me soulever... Je n'ai personne à proximité, mon chauffeur ne sera pas là avant quinze minutes sinon je ne te demanderais pas...

Son père lui fit signe de se taire et prit les poignées de son fauteuil pour l'amener aux toilettes, arrivés devant les portes, son père hésita, clairement indécis.

\- Hors de question que j'aille dans ceux des hommes, je n'imagine pas la saleté, je suis enceinte je suis donc fragile aux infections alors on va dans ceux des femmes !

\- D'accord, c'est bon !

En entrant dans la salle plutôt grande et assez propre, heureusement, Felicity prit les commande de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers les toilettes pour handicapés, elle entra, son père la suivant l'air maladroit.

\- On fait comment ?

\- Hum... Il faut que tu m'aides à me tenir debout, tu dois tenir mon poids sur toi, je ne dois absolument pas en mettre sur ma jambe, c'est important.

Noah passa ses bras sous ses aisselles et la souleva doucement, Felicity lui cria de faire attention et se tint sur sa bonne jambe, appuyée contre son père elle respira profondément, la peur et la honte lui mettant les larmes aux yeux. Elle essaya de lever sa robe mais sans sucés son ventre proéminent l'en empêchant. Pourquoi diable avait-elle mit une robe près du corps ?

\- Je sais que c'est gênant mais je suis ton père, c'est moi qui t'ai appris à aller sur le pot toute seule, tu es ma fille Felicity ! Alors dis-moi comment t'aider comme il faut !

\- Aide-moi à lever ma robe.

\- Ok passe tes bras autour de mon cou et tiens-toi bien.

Elle s'exécuta toujours mal à l'aise, son père passa ses doigts sous la jupe de sa robe et la leva doucement de peur de lui faire mal, il resta coincé au niveau de son ventre, Felicity lui dit de remonter encore sinon elle allait faire pipi sur l'ourlet.

\- Maintenant tu peux sortir !

Felicity, assise sur les toilettes, soupira de soulagement c'était presque aussi bon que de manger, en parlant de manger... Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne donnerait pas pour des lasagnes faite par Lyla. Une fois sortie d'ici elle lui téléphonera en cachette d'Oliver, elle voulait une soirée fille.

\- Tu en es à combien exactement ?

\- Quoi ? Répondit Felicity l'esprit embrumé par des lasagnes juteuse.

\- De grossesse.

\- Oh... Heu... Sept mois, j'ai presque fini, encore un mois et demi et je pourrais enfin tenir mes bébés dans mes bras !

\- Je suis heureux pour toi, je vois que tu es vraiment épanouie et c'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu pour toi... Que tu sois heureuse dans tout les aspects de ta vie, je ne suis pas un bon père je le sais et je doute que peu importe ce que je fasse ou dise aujourd'hui change quelque chose mais pour ce que ça vaut je suis très fier de toi Felicity, de la femme incroyablement forte que tu es devenue, tu vas être une mère remarquable, tes enfants auront beaucoup de chance.

Essuyant ses joues, Felicity renifla et ne comprit pas pourquoi ça lui faisait quelque chose de si fort, son cœur semblait se briser puis se reformer et se briser à nouveau, pourquoi après tant d'années ce qu'il disait semblait compter plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible, elle était une femme adulte, PDG, fiancée, bientôt mère alors pourquoi l'avis d'un père qui l'avait abandonné durant sa petite enfance la faisait pleurer comme une petite fille ?

\- J'ai fini, tu peux m'aider ?

Devant sa limousine, Felicity hésita ne sachant pas si c'était une bonne idée mais son cœur lui disait de le faire et elle avait toujours écouté son cœur.

\- Je pense que tu devrais quitter la ville...

Une expression peinée passa sur le visage de son père avant qu'il ne la ravale pour son sourire habituel.

\- Je comprends.

\- Laisse-moi finir, je veux que tu partes et que toutes affaires louches que tu as déniché ici sois annulées, je ne permettrais pas que tu fasses le mal dans ma ville... Et je veux que tu reviennes dans un mois et trois semaines pour la naissance des jumeaux, je veux qu'ils puissent connaître leur grand-père de sang mais Noah je vais être très claire tu trahies une seule fois ma confiance... Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que je te ferais ! Si par contre tu sais que tu ne pourras pas être là pour le long terme, ne reviens pas !

Le chauffeur, engagé exprès pour ses compétences en soins des paraplégiques, la fit monter sur le siège arrière avec beaucoup de délicatesse. Elle ne se retourna pas une fois.

\- Où allons-nous Madame ?

\- Chez moi, merci Ronald.

...

\- Épouse-moi.

Demanda une nouvelle fois Oliver. Felicity leva sa main et tortilla ses doigts avec un sourire éclatant.

\- J'ai déjà répondu à cette question... Plusieurs fois.

La journée avait été longue et dure, entre Thea qui se mourait, Nyssa qui voulait sa maudite bague ainsi que son obstination à appeler Oliver son époux, Malcolm qui ne voulait pas abandonner sa précieuse bague pour rien au monde même pour le rétablissement de sa fille, son père qui s'était pointé la bouche en cœur. Oliver se sentait coupable d'avoir trahi Merlyn et Felicity avait fait de son mieux pour le réconforter néanmoins à l'intérieur elle se disait que il n'aurait pas dû lui couper la main mais la tête... Mais bon... ! Après avoir raconté à Oliver la visite de son père, il lui avait dit qu'elle avait bien fait... Comme si il lui aurait dit le contraire tiens... Il n'était pas suicidaire !

\- Tu l'as menacé ? Avait-il demandé ahuri.

\- Ce n'était pas une menace et... C'est pour le bien des enfants, je refuse qu'ils souffrent par sa faute.

\- Tu viens d'avouer que tu l'as menacé juste maintenant...

Felicity lui avait lancé son regard qui tue le faisant se ratatiner sur lui-même.

\- Tu es super sexy menaçante, tu sais ça ?

\- Huh.

Il s'approcha d'elle et se mit à genoux, posant sa main sur la bosse énorme de son ventre, Oliver lui fit un sourire.

\- Avec tout ce qui s'est passé je me dis pourquoi attendre Felicity, Thea va mieux, la ligue est dissoute, Malcolm lèche ses plaies dans un coin sombre, H.I.V.E se fait plutôt calme ces derniers temps alors pourquoi attendre octobre ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Il y a l'organisation à faire et... Je suppose que nous pourrions faire un petit mariage à la place avec juste nos amis, pas de traiteur juste un dîner et un bon gros gâteau, ça rendrait furieuse ma mère... J'aime ça !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil taquin, il fit glisser ses mains sur ses chevilles faisant des cercles du bout de ses index, il pencha la tête sur le coté pour mieux l'observer... Elle était si belle sa future femme.

\- Le vingt-quatre juin, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette date me reviens tout le temps en tête.

\- Alors ce sera cette date là... Le jour de notre mariage...

\- J'ai tellement hâte mon amour que tu devienne enfin ma femme et moi ton mari.

\- Moi aussi.

Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues piquante de chaume et l'embrassa langoureusement.

* * *

 **.**


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

* * *

 ** **\- Trente semaines -****

 ** _-_ ** Attention ! Doucement ! Cria-t-elle de peur.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Felicity.

Fit la voix douce de Paul.

\- Tout va bien ! On vous tiens, n'est-ce pas Oliver ?

\- Je ne te laisserais jamais tombée mon amour. Je suis là !

Felicity hocha la tête, laissant échapper un soupire bégayant, le Docteur Jones avait donné son feu vert pour commencer la rééducation, sa guérison presque trop rapide l'avait grandement étonnée et rendu un peu suspicieux, elle lui avait fait son meilleur sourire innocent, elle ne lui aurait jamais dit qu'elle avait utilisé les nano technologies de Ray pour guérir les ligaments très abîmés. Elle s'était tapée sur le front pour ne pas y avoir penser avant.

Jones avait déclaré que vu l'état de guérison avancé de sa cuisse, elle pouvait tout aussi bien commencer la rééducation avec modération, ne surtout pas exagérer, pas à pas. Paul, dieu le bénisse, avait accepté d'être son éducateur et aujourd'hui était sa première journée, dire qu'elle avait eu hâte de commencer, elle regrettait, c'était si effrayant, la peur de tomber sur son ventre énorme était plus forte que son envie de remarcher.

\- Posez vos mains sur la rampe Felicity, oui voilà très bien, tenez-vous avec fermeté mais pas de poigne de fer, d'accord ?

La voyant trembler de stress Paul prit les devant et posa sa main droite sur son épaule, l'autre sur son ventre.

\- Il faut que vous respiriez profondément... Oui c'est très bien... Par le nez uniquement et... Ah !

Paul éclata de rire, un bébé lui ayant donné un de pied particulièrement fort.

\- Eh bien coucou là !

Elle sourit maintenant apaisée, ses enfants comptaient sur elle et Felicity allait casser la baraque. Un pas ! Le goût de la victoire remplie sa bouche.

\- Je ne vois plus mes pieds ! S'écria-t-elle de joie. Mon dieu mais je suis énormissime !

* * *

 _Le lendemain._

\- Alors j'ai fais mes premier pas hier !

Le dîner qu'avait organisé le Capitaine Lance pour présenter Donna à ses deux filles officiellement comme sa petite-amie avait commencé maladroitement et semblait ne pas en finir, Sara qui était revenue en ville, de sa « mission ultra secrète » dont elle ne pouvait soit-disant absolument pas en parler, Felicity s'était bien retenue de lui dire que Ray lui racontait déjà tout, avec un ami qui n'était pas inconnu aux yeux de Felicity. Léonard Snart alias Captain Cold.

Bizarrement Oliver adorait la situation gênante, si au début que sa belle-mère soit avec Lance l'avait dérangé maintenant pour une raison quelconque son approbation apparaissait à chaque mention du couple.

\- Oh mon bébé c'est incroyable ! Hurla Donna en sautant de joie. Je suis presque plus heureuse de quand tu as fais tes premiers vrai pas à l'age de neuf mois !

\- Neuf mois ?! Tu plaisantes ? S'écria Quentin, incrédule. Mes filles n'ont pas marcher avant leurs deux ans !

\- Oui à neuf mois, c'était vraiment drôle parce que elle était haute comme trois pommes littéralement et elle marchait partout, je l'emmenais avec moi au casino elle faisait sensation auprès des clients, ils voulaient tous prendre des photos avec elle, en plus elle disait quelques mots, elle savait commander des nachos toute seule.

\- Ah... Ta fille est un petit génie, c'est vrai.

\- Il faut que vous me montriez les photos Donna, que j'aille une idée d'à quel point ma petite fille va être belle.

Sourit niaisement Oliver en serrant son bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Je ne me vante pas mais mon bébé, elle était un petit ange, elle gagnait tout les concours auquel je l'inscrivais, ma petite princesse, elle était si jolie avec sa tiare !

\- Tu m'étonnera toujours mon amour ! On peut ajouter reine de beauté dans ton très long et incroyable CV.

\- Ouaip vous avez devant vous Mini Miss Nevada trois fois d'affilées et la gagnante de plusieurs autres concours de beauté.

Se vanta la blonde, baissant son chapeau imaginaire.

\- Et puis elle a eu onze ans et sa crise d'adolescence à commencé, elle a teint ses magnifique cheveux bruns en noir et toute sa garde-robe est devenue sombre, je me suis retenue de pleurer quand je l'ai vue porter du maquillage pour la première fois, ses yeux de panda étaient horribles !

\- Ce n'étaient pas des yeux de panda, c'était un double eye liner dramatique maman, les garçons adoraient mon style et ils trouvaient ça sexy !

\- Oui je sais et je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi...

\- Hey !

\- Attendez une minute... Tu n'es pas une vraie blonde ? Demanda Laurel, sous le choc. Mais c'est... Mais tu...

\- Je confirme.

Lança Oliver, un grand sourire grivois aux lèvres.

\- Oliver !

Quentin grogna en passant sa main sur son front.

\- Donna peux-tu dire à ton beau-fils de cesser de parler de cette façon, s'il te plaît !

\- J'aurais pu parler de sa repousse de cheveux, vous êtes un petit coquin Quentin Lance ! Vous avez directement pensé à ça, hein ?

\- Oliver mon chéri tu es vraiment le fils que j'avais toujours espérée dans mon cœur.

\- Et vous êtes la belle-mère de mes rêves Donna.

\- J'arrive pas le croire ! Tu n'es pas une vrai blonde !

\- Eh bien oui mais...

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir été mené en bateau !

\- Désolée Laurel. J'ai oubliée de te le dire ?!

\- Je me sens trompée aussi.

Ajouta Sara avec amusement.

\- Fausse blonde !

\- Donc Léonard dans quoi travaillez-vous ?

\- Je suis... Expert en bijoux précieux Madame Smoak.

\- Oh non mon charmant garçon appelez-moi Donna...

Alors que sa mère blablatait comme à son habitude, Felicity soupira dire qu'elle aurait put être chez elle, couchée dans son lit si confortable à savourer un bon petit plat préparé par les mains tendre de son fiancé, au lieu de ça elle était dans l'appartement minuscule du petit-ami de sa mère avec un type qu'elle n'aimait vraiment pas assis à la même table qu'elle... En plus cet endroit est si terne... quelle déprime ma parole !

Oliver à coté d'elle glissa son bras sur le bas de ses épaules, ses doigts jouant avec ses cheveux la faisant frissonner de plaisir, il se pencha vers elle son nez venant s'enterrer dans ses cheveux pour en respirer l'odeur de vanille, son bras descendit de ses épaules au bas de son dos, il massa quelques instant ses reins avant que sa main trouve sa place habituelle sur son ventre rond.

Se reposant contre le flan de son fiancé Felicity pensa encore une fois que cette soirée semblait durer une éternité, la nourriture n'avait même pas été bonne, pourquoi sa mère ne s'était pas mise en couple avec Joe West et son délicieux poulet ?

D'ailleurs elle devait l'appeler, il lui avait promis de refaire sa recette spécial rien que pour elle... Felicity se rappela avec mélancolie du goût incroyable et de la chaire tendre du poulet épicé. Même ses bébés étaient ennuyés, ne donnant que quelques coups éparses ici et là, remplis par la nourriture qu'ils avaient mangés mais pas rassasiés comme il faut. Un bon Big Belly Burger bien gras et salé ferait bien l'affaire.

\- Bon, maman, Quentin, merci de l'invitation, la soirée s'est super bien passée mais nous allons devoir partir, je ne me sens pas bien.

\- Tu es sûre ? Le dessert va être servit...

\- Ouais j'ai très mal au dos, j'ai d'horrible crampes dans les jambes et j'ai des varices énorme sur mon va...

Oliver posa sa main sur sa bouche avant qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase avec un sourire bancale et un rire nerveux, il se leva de la chaise et prit les commandes de son fauteuil roulant.

\- Le doc a dit qu'elle doit absolument restée coucher si elle se sent mal alors on doit y aller, merci pour cette soirée Donna, Capitaine.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que tu allais dire devant tout le monde que tu as des varices à cet endroit intime !

Oliver fini de boucler sa ceinture, reniflant d'incrédulité, le grand sachet brun posé sur ses genoux odorant une délicieuse odeur de frittes qui fit gargouiller son estomac. Elle respira la brume sensuelle et exquise de la graisse et du sel remplir la voiture.

\- Et alors, c'est la vérité ! Donne-moi mon sachet !

* * *

 ** **\- Trente-deux semaines -****

 **-** Je dois jouer avec lui mais moi j'avais pas envie du tout alors j'ai dis à maman que je voulais pas mais elle à dit que c'était pas gentil et que ce petit garçon il avait pas d'amis et qu'il était tout seul comme moi avant alors j'ai dis qu'on pouvait jouer avec mes autres amis comme ça il trouverait un copain et il me laisserait tranquille mais à là fin non il me colle encore, t'imagine Fe-li-ci-ty ?

\- Je pense que ce petit garçon t'aime beaucoup et tu devrais être fier que les gens t'aiment chou-chou, quand j'avais ton âge les autres filles ne m'aimaient pas du tout parce que j'étais trop petite, parce que j'étais trop pauvre, parce que mon père m'avait abandonnée, parce que j'avais des lunettes, parce que j'étais trop intelligente, elles me traitaient de monstre.

\- Tu n'avais... Pas d'amies ? Bégaya William, les larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux.

\- J'en avais mais que des garçons, eux ils m'aimaient bien, ils me défendaient et ne me laissaient jamais seule mais j'avais quand même de la peine, alors promet-moi de toujours être gentil avec les autres enfants peu importe si ils sont différents !

\- Oui promis ma Fe-li-ci-ty, je vais devenir le meilleur ami de Jimmy ! Je vais même l'inviter à venir jouer avec nous !

Il lui fit un gros bisou baveux sur la joue un autre sur son ventre rond et s'en alla en courant les mains en l'air. Pourquoi courait-il toujours les mains en l'air ?

\- Merci Felicity ce pauvre gamin me faisait de la peine.

\- Tu me connais Sam, si je peux aider !

La magnifique banane jaune qui lui faisait de l'œil fut prise par l'autre femme qui la pela et la mit rapidement dans sa bouche, Felicity eu envie de pleurer mais se retint.

\- Maman ! Felicity ! Jimmy est là ! Papa et moi on a été le chercher chez lui !

Bon une distraction.

\- Eh bien allons rencontrer Jimmy !

\- Ça va ? On dirait tu vas éclater en sanglot ?

\- Ouais. Ne pose pas de question inutile.

...

\- Wow Madame vous avez vraiment un gros ventre !

Elle n'allait pas se vexer, non pas du tout, elle n'allait vraiment pas se vexer.

\- Merci Jimmy.

\- C'était pas vraiment un compliment mais ça va c'est ok.

\- Hum...

\- Alors comme ça vous avez deux bébés dans le ventre ?

\- Mmh oui.

\- Comment vous les avez mis là ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous semblez être une experte en la matière alors comment on fait les bébés exactement ? Parce que j'ai fais des recherches mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça me montre toujours un monsieur et une madame tout nu, je sais pas pourquoi mais ils sont très mal polie ces gens !

\- Je pense Jimmy que tu devrais demandé à ta mère, c'est mieux.

Intervient Oliver avec prudence.

\- Oui j'y avais pas pensé, bon elle ne doit en savoir autant que vous parce que...

Il regarda son ventre avec d'énormes yeux écarquillés en faisant une sorte de grosse balle avec ses mains pour prouver son point de vue.

\- Mais elle saura m'expliquer ! Au revoir Will à demain ! A demain les beaucoup de mamans de Will et a demain le papa de Will !

Et il partit claquant la porte au passage.

\- Il est... spécial ton ami fils.

\- ... Oui je l'avais dis...

\- J'avais tort William, tu n'as pas besoin d'être ami avec ce petit mal élevé !

\- Felicity !

\- Quoi ?! Tu veux vraiment que ton fils soit ami avec un gamin qui regarde du porno ?

\- C'est quoi du porno ?

\- Regarde ?!

\- Donc j'ai plus besoin d'être ami avec Jimmy ?

\- Non !

\- Super ! Chantonna William avant de partir en direction de sa chambre, les mains en l'air.

\- Felicity... Gémit Samantha en se frottant le visage. C'est qu'un gamin...

\- Il pensait qu'on faisait couple à trois ! C'est moi l'experte quand sa mère en à pondu sept en même pas dix ans ?

\- Certes il n'est pas des plus diplomatique...

\- Diplomatique ? Dit Felicity ahurie, en tapant sa main sur la table.

\- D'accord très bien il est horrible mais c'est pas gentil de le...

\- Je m'en contre-fiche du fait que ça ne soit pas gentil je mets mon veto la dessus ! Oliver !

\- Je mets mon veto aussi.

\- Ben voyons tu n'allais pas dire le contraire.

Grommela la brune en secouant la tête.

\- Je te défi de dire que tu l'aimes bien Samantha Clayton ?

\- Ça va c'est bon je le déteste ! Contente ?

\- Oui très.

Jimmy ne passa plus la porte de la maison après ça malgré ses tentatives, Samantha en resta secrètement soulagée, quel sale gamin !

* * *

 ** **\- Trente-quatre semaines -****

\- J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai marché aujourd'hui sans l'aide de personne, tu te rends compte Oliver ?! Je marche !

Une nouvelle séance de rééducation dont ils sortaient justement l'avait enthousiasmer par le fait qu'elle avait réussie quelques pas sans aide, pas de soutien juste elle sur ses deux jambes, Paul l'avait grandement féliciter pour ses efforts qu'il disait être impressionnant étant donner le poids ajouter sur celle-ci, pour une fois Felicity avait été tellement heureusement que le commentaire sur son poids était passer pardessus sa tête.

\- Oui et je suis incroyablement fier de toi Felicity chérie, je le savais que tu réussirais, tu es si forte.

Oliver la regarda avec amour, il lui sourit gagnant un sourire éblouissant en retour avant qu'il ne se fane un tant soit peu, certes ses efforts étaient bien mais ne serait pas assez pour avancer à travers l'allée le jour de leur mariage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon amour ? Parle-moi Felicity.

Oliver s'agenouilla devant elle posant son genou sur le sol du parking vide, ses mains se posèrent ses jambes qu'il massa doucement.

\- Je veux tellement pouvoir marcher pour notre mariage, je veux te rejoindre dans l'allée mais je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable.

\- Et moi je veux que tu sois heureuse, si repousser le mariage pour attendre que tu saches mieux marcher te rend plus sereine-

\- Non je ne veux pas encore attendre, je veux être enfin ta femme, j'espère juste que j'y arriverais sinon tant pis...

Des applaudissement les interrompirent puis une voix moqueuse qui leur glaça le sang parla, Oliver se mit devant sa fiancée pour la protéger, son cœur battant la chamade il savait que seul face à Darhk avec Felicity à protéger il n'y arriverait pas mais tenterait le tout pour le tout.

\- Vous ferez presque adoucir mon cœur de pierre et me faire croire en l'amour à nouveau ! Je suis heureux de vous revoir Monsieur Queen, comment était votre noël ?

Oliver se tendit, se souvenant de l'accident, des blessures de sa fiancée, de son désespoir quand il les avait cru mort elle et leurs bébés... Il ne voulait plus jamais ressentir ça, il préférait encore mourir ! Darhk souriait de toutes ses dents en leur annonçant qu'il avait réussi à enlever le fils d'Oliver, le couple était surprit, ce monstre avait le petit garçon !

 _Non non non_ , pensa Felicity avec un sentiment d'effroi, _pas William !_

Alors qu'elle regardait Darhk partir dans sa limousine la démarche guillerette après qu'il les aient raillés et menacés, sa respiration devint erratique et elle savait que si elle ne se calmait pas maintenant elle allait faire une attaque de panique.

C'était pas le moment, ils devaient retrouver leur petit garçon ! Felicity roula sur la rampe plus vite que d'habitude, la colère et la peur la faisant presque déraper, arrivée devant la station d'ordinateurs elle passa ses mains sur son visage pour essayer de se calmer mais ses mains tremblaient trop.

\- Qui sait ?

Blême, Oliver ne répondit pas.

\- Qui est au courant ? Hurla-t-elle de fureur.

\- Thea, elle l'a découvert en cherchant des failles à couvrir pour l'élection...

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis ?

\- Je... Je... C'est compliqué...

\- Oh bon sang Oliver il n'y a qu'avec toi que la vérité est compliquée ! Pourquoi ?

\- Elle l'a découvert et j'ai essayé de le nier mais elle a insisté... Quand elle m'a demandé si tu savais... J'ai... Paniqué et j'ai dis que... Non parce que... Je me suis souvenu de ce qui s'est passé quand Slade lui a dit qui était son père biologique, je ne voulais pas que ça recommence donc j'ai dis non.

\- Qu'a t-elle dit ensuite ?

\- Je pensais qu'elle me dirait que je devais absolument te le dire sauf que ça n'a pas été le cas et je... Elle disait que j'avais bien fait de ne pas te le dire, après ça je me voyais mal venir te le répéter, plus le temps passait plus c'est devenu difficile à dire, je suis désolé.

\- Mais pourquoi ne voudrait-elle pas que tu me le dise ? Je suis ta fiancée pas une étrangère !

\- Je sais et c'est pour ça que je ne comprenais pas, je ne voulais pas que tu... Lui en veuille.

\- Alors tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Oui, je me sentais pris en deux feux, je suis désolé.

\- Soit, je lui parlerais plus tard à cette idiote, qui d'autre Oliver ?

\- ... Barry...

\- Barry ?! Comment diable est-il au courant ? Tu lui as dis ? Pour quelle raison ?

\- Il l'a compris en même temps que moi et j'ai juste oublié de te le dire je le jure.

\- Mais il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui est au courant, n'est-ce pas ? Qui est-ce ? C'est cette personne qui parlé de William à Darhk!

\- Malcolm...

Une bouteille d'eau en plein visage le coupa, il baissa le regard vers sa fiancée, choqué.

\- Comment as-tu osé ne me pas dire que ce connard de Malcolm Merlyn était au courant pour William ? Comment Oliver ?

\- Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il ferait ça ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il...

\- Qu'il était un monstre ? Cet homme est un assassin sans scrupule qui préfère le pouvoir à son enfant, il était prêt à laisser Thea mourir pour rester Ra's et toi tu le laisses avec une information capitale à utiliser contre toi après lui avoir coupé la main et donner sa précieuse bague mais tu es stupide ou quoi ?

Oliver se décomposa en face d'elle et aucun son ne semblait pouvoir sortir de sa bouche alors qu'il haletait pour l'air.

\- Appelle l'équipe, je vais téléphoner à Samantha, espérons qu'elle ne soit pas blessée ou pire.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous là, Oliver leur raconta toute l'histoire...

\- Qui est ce petit garçon et pourquoi te faire chanter, en quoi ça te concerne Oliver ?

Il déglutit et lécha ses lèvres sèches, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avait voulu annoncer la nouvelle à ses amis surtout Dig.

\- Parce que... C'est mon fils... William est mon fils.

Le choc et la surprise sur les visages de John et Laurel auraient pu être marrant dans d'autres circonstances, il se laissa une seconde pour se sentir coupable face à l'éclair de douleur qui passa sur celui de Laurel, il l'avait complètement oublié. Thea se tenait en retrait, les bras croisés.

\- Putain de merde ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu as eu un enfant avant moi.

\- Elle est en haut dans le bureau, va lui parler !

Ordonna Felicity de devant ses ordinateurs qu'elle n'avait pas quitté.

\- ... Tu ne viens pas avec moi ?

\- Non débrouille-toi tout seul !

Il savait qu'elle lui en voulait mais ça lui fit mal quand même, la mort dans l'âme il se dirigea vers l'escalier non sans jeter un dernier regard à sa fiancée. Le bip de l'ascenseur sonna annonçant l'arrivée d'Oliver et Samantha, celle-ci entra dans l'antre les yeux bouffis de larmes, ils s'écarquillèrent quand elle regarda l'endroit ou elle était. Puis son regard tomba sur elle et elle courut jusqu'à la station d'ordinateurs.

\- Felicity ! Mon bébé, ils ont prit mon bébé.

Sanglota-t-elle contre ses genoux.

\- Mon William !

\- On va le retrouver Sam, assieds-toi à coté de moi et respire, j'ai besoin que tu sois calme, oui voilà, maintenant dis-moi comment Will était habillé ?

\- Il... Il... Avait mit sa casquette de base-ball parce que...

\- Demain c'est le match oui, père et fils m'ont rabâché la tête avec ce fichu match !

\- Et l'ensemble chemise rouge et pantalon bleu que tu lui as acheté... Il était tellement mignon, ça fait deux jours qu'il insiste pour s'habiller comme ça.

\- Je sais il m'a envoyé une photo hier matin, pendant deux seconde j'ai crus qu'Oliver avait été miniaturisé.

Une fois qu'elle eu calmé la mère en détresse, Felicity roula jusqu'à la table ronde où ses coéquipiers étaient prostrés, elle poussa la chaise qui entravait son chemin et respira profondément par la bouche lorsque une douleur sourde l'envahit du bas de son dos à son ventre qu'elle caressa doucement, ses bébés ressentaient son stress et sa panique les rendant eux-même colériques, les coups de pieds contre ses cotes étaient terriblement douloureux. Retrouver William était beaucoup plus important qu'une stupide douleur. Même si elle lui coupait le souffle.

\- La base de donnés ne trouve rien, ce qui n'est pas surprenant, Darhk est tout sauf stupide.

\- Je sais... Répondit Oliver en faisant les cent pas. On ne trouvera rien !

\- Juste pour clarifier les choses... Se racla la gorge maladroitement John. Tu savais pour son fils Felicity ?

\- Oui John, si il ne me l'avait pas dit, il serait déjà à l'autre moitié de l'arctique, pas ici.

De l'autre coté de la table Thea renifla.

\- Tu as quelque chose à dire Thea ?

\- Non.

\- Parce que si c'est le cas fais-le maintenant.

Dit Felicity d'entre ses dents, les yeux plissés.

\- Je suis sûre !

\- Oui c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait !

Une tension électrique régna autour de la table durant quelques instants avant que Thea ne baisse le regard, Felicity se demanda encore pourquoi, qu'avait-elle fait à cette idiote pour qu'elle lui en veuille ? Avant hier elles avaient été déjeuné ensemble et fait un peu de shopping pour les jumeaux et tout s'était très bien passé.

\- Il nous faut de l'aide.

Déclara Oliver, en se penchant contre la table.

\- Quelqu'un qui s'y connaît en magie, qui va nous aider à mettre fin à ça une bonne fois pour toute !

\- Oui mais qui ? Ton ami Constantine ?

\- Non pas lui, il ne veux pas s'en mêler, j'ai quelqu'un d'autre à l'esprit.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle acceptera de nous aider ?

\- Il faut essayer au moins, il n'y pas d'autre choix et avec un peu de chance elle nous aidera...

\- Très bien je vais faire préparer le jet, Alex est déjà là, tout est prêt pour la conférence presse, quoi d'autre ?

\- Vas te reposer Felicity, ne pense pas que j'ai raté le fait que tu ne cesses de retenir ta respiration et que tu es crispée, s'il te plaît prends Samantha avec toi et va te reposer un peu...

\- Oliver...

\- Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire pour l'instant mon amour, tu as besoin de te coucher, pour nos enfants, les trois...

Felicity hocha la tête, l'épuisement tirant ses épaules vers le bas.

\- Merci Mari, tu ne sais pas...

\- Je ne sais pas mais j'imagine Felicity.

Fit Mari MacCabe alias Vixen avec compréhension.

\- D'une certaine manière je ne pensais pas qu'Oliver et toi aviez autant d'enfants quand je vous ait rencontré l'été passé mais c'est une bonne surprise.

\- Et on ne compte pas s'arrêter là !

Lança Oliver par dessus son épaule.

\- Ah bon ? Je n'étais pas au courant.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit chérie, jamais trois sans quatre !

\- Dans tes rêve mon pote, le quatrième t'ira le faire avec une autre femme, aucun enfant ne passera plus par ce vagin ! Jamais !

* * *

Oliver descendit l'escalier doucement pour ne pas réveiller la mère et le fils qui dormaient dans la pépinière sur un matelas gonflable, la tête basse ne voulant pas croiser le regard sévère de sa fiancée, les paroles de Samantha raisonnant dans ses oreilles, William et elle allaient quitter Central durant quelques temps, une des rare amies d'enfance avec qui elle avait garder contact l'avait invité dans sa ferme au Texas et avec les récents événements elle avait accepté à la hâte. Elle espérait vraiment qu'ils soient là pour la naissance des jumeaux mais Oliver avait compris que c'était un peu peine perdu, demain matin ils prenaient déjà la route.

Oliver comprenait, il était plus que compréhensif, ça devait être choquant pour quelqu'un comme Samantha cette vie mais ça brisait quand même son cœur de ne plus voir son fils pendant au moins deux mois et il savait que Felicity le prendrait mal aussi.

\- Ils dorment ?

\- Ouais, Will voulait que je reste avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

\- Écoute je veux que tu saches...

\- Je veux vraiment te dire...

Ils rirent, parler en même temps était assez habituel pour eux surtout quand ils se disputaient, ils partagèrent un petit sourire, Oliver alla s'asseoir à coté de Felicity sur le canapé, il posa sa main sur son ventre qui était plus dur que d'habitude, heureusement que demain après-midi ils avaient rendez-vous avec Dan.

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir jeté cette bouteille au visage Oliver et de m'être autant énervée, j'ai eu tellement peur quand Darhk nous a dit qu'il l'avait enlevé que... Je sais que ce n'est pas mon fils mais

\- Hey... William est autant ton fils que le mien, on l'a connu ensemble et on l'a aimé au même moment, tu as été un bien meilleur parent pour lui que moi, c'est grâce à toi si on est si proche lui et moi, après l'attaque il a fallu que tu me rappelles de l'appeler sinon... Alors que toi tu venais de sortir de plusieurs lourdes opérations, tu souffrais le martyre et pourtant tu as pensé à lui tout de suite, tu l'aimes comme ton fils et je te remercie d'être toi, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans ton soutien indéfectible, c'est moi qui suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir tout dis et je dormirais sur le canapé sans que tu me le dises, je l'ai mérité !

\- C'est vrai, tu le mérites mais j'ai besoin de toi dans le lit... Il faut que tu sois mon coussin humain sinon je ne sais pas dormir !

Il laissa échapper un grognement de rire et se pencha vers elle, épaule contre épaule, il lui posa ensuite un baiser sur la joue, il prit sa main dans la sienne et joua avec ses doigts aux ongles colorés en jaune vif.

\- Merci d'être toi aussi, certaine fois je peux être un peu dure mais je t'aime malgré tes tendances à vouloir tout cacher, que tu as pris de ta mère d'ailleurs.

\- Je t'aime aussi et je vais arranger les choses avec Thea au plus vite, je n'ai pas aimé son attitude.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que je lui ai fais, je pensais qu'on était comme des sœurs maintenant... Ça me fait mal au cœur de savoir qu'elle me déteste-

\- Elle ne te déteste pas, c'est impossible de te détester Felicity Smoak !

\- C'est parce que tu m'aime trop que tu pense ça !

\- C'est vrai je t'aime à la folie Madame Queen !

Felicity posa sa main sur sa joue piquante et la caressa tendrement du bout de son pouce.

\- Quand partent-ils ? Et où ?

Bien sur qu'elle savait. Sa Felicity savait toujours tout.

\- Demain matin, Texas.

Soupira-t-il avec défaite.

\- Pour au moins deux mois.

\- Notre fils va me manquer.

\- Il va me manquer aussi mais c'est peut-être pour le mieux tant que Darhk n'a pas été enfermé à triple tours et que toute cette histoire soit définitivement terminée.

Elle combla l'écart entre eux et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, lui donnant un simple touché puis elle approfondit le baiser pour venir faire danser sa langue avec la sienne.

\- Vu que j'ai besoin de toi maintenant, ta punition sera, quand les enfants naîtrons, tu feras les trois premières semaines de nuits blanches.

\- Tu ne perds jamais le nord toi, hein ! Trois semaines c'est long quand même... Je veux dire une semaine ok mais trois, tu es sûre ?

\- Oui oui parfaitement, trois ! De toutes manières ne crois pas je pourrais faire grand chose avec ma césarienne et ma jambe donc punition où pas, tu es obligé.

\- Mais et notre travail de nuit ?

\- Congé maternité... Et paternité.

\- Oh... Ok d'accord... Je suis déjà fatigué.

\- Aw pauvre chose !

Se moqua-t-elle en souriant.

* * *

 ** **\- Trente-six semaines -****

D'un accord commun Oliver et Felicity avaient décidé de s'inscrire aux cours pour l'après naissance de bébé, certes John et Lyla allaient les aider quand ils en auraient besoin mais ils voulaient avoir des connaissance par eux-même, rencontrer d'autres futurs parents comme eux et qui sait peut-être n'étaient-ils pas les seules à bientôt avoir des jumeaux.

C'est pour ça que en ce mardi matin ils se tenaient dans une classe de préparation à l'accouchement, alors oui techniquement Felicity allait avoir une césarienne mais elle avait voulu participer à ce cours aussi pour avait-elle dit à Oliver resserrer les liens entre eux, il avait rétorqué que plus serré ils allaient finir par fusionner en un.

Assis sur le tapis de mousse, le couple regardait autour de lui, les yeux grands ouverts, ils étaient les futurs parents, les plus jeunes de la salle surtout Felicity qui semblait être une fleur de vie et de beauté par apport à ces femmes mornes et... Oliver plaignait vraiment ces pauvre hommes... Non non il ne jugeait pas des femmes enceintes néanmoins elles étaient... Bon sang... Sa Felicity était magnifique, pleine de joie, de vie, de fraîcheur et malgré son attelle à sa jambe elle semblait prête à sauter partout.

Oliver bomba le torse de fierté, son bras sur les épaules de sa magnifique et parfaite fiancée.

\- Bonjour ! Bonjour !

Fit une voix chantante à coté d'eux.

Un nouveau couple qui venaient d'arriver et qui s'étaient installé juste à coté d'eux, Oliver s'agaça de ce fait il avait voulu être tranquille... Hum peut-être que si il se renfrognait assez ils partiraient ?

Ça vallait la peine d'essayé !

\- Je suis Marnie et voici mon mari Peter, c'est notre quatrième. Et vous ?

Ouais ça n'a pas l'air de marcher ! Il allait enclencher le niveau deux... Personne ne peut résister au niveau deux !

\- Bonjour Marnie et Peter, je suis Felicity et voici mon fiancé Oliver et ce sont nos deux premiers, des jumeaux.

\- Han c'est merveilleux ! Peter a toujours voulu avoir des jumeaux, des garçons et qu'est-ce que vous allez avoir ?

\- Fille et garçon le meilleur des deux mondes.

Gloussa Felicity, ses joues prenant une teinte rose d'excitation.

\- Et vous ?

Non Felicity chérie ne fait ami-ami avec ces intrus sinon ils ne vont jamais partir !

\- Félicitation à vous deux du premier coup c'est incroyable, nous avons à la maison trois filles et là nous attendons un petit gars ! Enfin ! Vous avez fait des traitements peut-être ?

\- Oh non c'est venu tout seul, un jour je me suis évanouie au bureau et à l'hôpital on m'annonce que je suis enceinte, Oliver était tellement choqué qu'il s'est évanouit !

Oliver se renfrogna niveau quatre. Traître !

\- Nous venons d'emménager en ville, Peter à eu une promotion à Palmer Technologie en tant que comptable.

Se vanta Marnie en caressant l'épaule de son mari.

\- Peter Graig, c'est ça ?

\- Oui mais comment vous...

\- Bienvenue à Palmer Tech Peter, j'espère que votre premier jour hier c'est bien passé ?

\- Oh mon dieu... Oui bien sur très bien Madame la PDG je... Une très bonne journée de travail merci Madame.

Je ne comprendrais jamais comment elle fait pour connaître le nom de chacun de ses employés !

\- Vous êtes Madame Smoak ? Wow je ne vous imaginais pas... Comme ça... Madame, je vous remercie pour l'offre d'emploi conséquente avec quatre enfants ça fait du bien.

\- Marnie, continuez à m'appeler Felicity et oui je sais on me prend plus souvent pour la secrétaire mais non c'est moi la grande patronne ! Et c'est tout à fait normal, votre mari avait un très bon CV, le choix était facile.

D'une certaine manière après ça Marnie et Peter s'éloignèrent, la barrière patron-employé plus forte que l'envie de nouveaux amis ou peut-être que le niveau cinq les avaient effrayé. Bon travail Queen ! Au revoir les intrus !

\- Quand c'est Laura et David tu n'enclenches pas le niveau cinq, hein !

Comment elle sait qu'il a mit en marche le niveau cinq ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler Felicity chérie, oh regarde l'instructrice est enfin arriver !

A la fin du cours Oliver regretta d'avoir accepté de venir, ça avait été horrible, ces femmes l'avait traumatisé et les hommes l'avait découragé.

\- Des jumeaux, hein ? Pauvre de toi mon pote !

\- Quoi ? Pour quoi ?

\- C'est fini les nuits calmes et paisibles où tu peux faire l'amour à ta superbe fiancée...

Oliver avait haussé les sourcils au ton mélancolique et envieux de l'homme qui avait jeté un regard à Felicity avant de soupiré.

\- Tu sais ma femme, elle était pas comme la tienne même avant d'avoir nos cinq gamins donc... mais bon... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi on revient ici à chaque fois, elle sait très bien comment faire pour accoucher, elle pourrait le faire toute seule si elle voulait... ah quelle vie de merde, en tout cas bonne chance l'ami.

\- Ouais. De trois à cinq fois par semaine ça va passer à une fois toutes les deux semaines pour gratter la démangeaison, elle te dira « j'ai mal à la tête » ou « je suis fatiguée chéri une autre fois ».

\- Vous n'avez jamais essayé de lui en parler ?

Avait demandé Oliver un peu bêtement. Les trois hommes en face de lui lui avaient jeté un regard incrédule puis moqueur.

\- Tu te crois dans Grey's Anatomy mon pote ?

\- J'aime cette série-

\- Putain c'est un vendu les mecs ! Allez on se casse !

Plus jamais !

\- Felicity ?

\- Oui mon chéri ?

\- Quand les enfants vont naître… On aura toujours des relations sexuelles ?

\- Quoi ?! Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Les gars du cours m'ont dit que après la naissance c'est une fois toutes les deux semaines.

\- Les premier temps seront difficiles certes mais après nous n'allons pas changer Oliver, nous serons le même couple avec des enfants en plus c'est tout.

Oliver hocha la tête, rassuré.

* * *

 **\- Trente-sept semaines -**

\- Tu te rends compte il n'a jamais essayé de...

\- Stop maman, je ne veux vraiment pas savoir ce que Quentin n'a jamais essayé, d'accord ? D'ailleurs je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu m'en parles.

\- Parce ce que...

\- Non je ne veux savoir ! Ça ne m'intéresse pas, merci quand même.

\- Ne fais pas ta mijaurée Felicity, pas quand je vous ai surpris Oliver et toi sur la table basse...

\- Pourquoi quand je rentre dans une pièce on parle tout le temps de sexe ?

Dit Thea en se balançant sur elle-même.

\- Peut-être que tu étais sexologue dans ta vie passée.

Plaisanta Donna en remettant son rouge à lèvres rose. Felicity ne put s'en empêcher, elle éclata de rire, tapant son poing sur la table en verre de son bureau renversant presque le cadre photo représentant Oliver et elle en vacances.

\- Pour une fois ce n'est pas moi mais elle et son Quentin sans expérience !

\- Beurk...

Donna grimaça et recommença à mettre une autre couche de rouge à lèvres en faisant la moue. Felicity soupira et se leva de son siège en cuir, elle marchait avec des béquilles désormais, un escargot était plus rapide qu'elle mais au moins elle était sur ses deux jambes.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi Thea ?

\- Je voulais te demander si tu n'avais du boulot pour Alex, depuis que Ollie a arrêté sa campagne électorale il déprime sérieusement.

\- Oh... Je vais regarder ça, je sais qu'il est doué donc je mettrais mon appuis, autre chose ?

\- Hum oui c'est à dire que je... Je voulais... M'excuser pour mon comportement pour... Tu sais, je suis désolée Felicity.

La blonde la regarda, le visage sans expression et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur une des chaises en face de son bureau de verre, la brune s'exécuta la tête basse et Felicity alla se mettre contre le bord du vitre appuyant son poids dessus et posa ses mains sur son gros ventre.

\- Pourquoi ?

Thea leva les yeux vers elle ne semblant pas comprendre le sens de sa question.

\- Pourquoi aurais-tu voulu semer la discorde dans mon couple ? Tu veux qu'on se sépare ? Tu ne m'aimes pas ? C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas que je sache ?

\- Quoi ? Non ce n'est pas ça, jamais je ne voudrais que Ollie et toi vous vous sépariez et bien sûr que je t'aime Felicity... J'étais juste...

Elle haussa les sourcils attendant que sa belle-sœur continue.

\- Je vous enviais tout les deux.

Avoua la jeune femme, honteuse.

\- Ollie te dit tout sans rien laisser de coté et j'étais jalouse, je me sentais seule, j'ai l'impression que vous faite votre vie mais qu'il n'y pas de place pour moi, je sais que ça semble stupide et immature mais... C'est comme si j'étais oubliée.

\- Seule ? Tu es tout le temps avec nous Thea ! On passe nos journées ensemble ainsi que nos nuits, Oliver et moi t'avons même demandé de venir vivre avec nous il y a des mois, nous t'avons parlé de notre désire d'acheter une grande maison pour que nous puissions y vivre tous ensemble, nous t'avons même demandé de venir faire les nuits blanche avec nous… D'ailleurs tu viens t'installer à la maison, tu n'as pas trop le choix, ton frère et moi avons vraiment besoin d'aide.

\- J'ai agis comme une gamine pas une adulte qui va être très bientôt tante, je suis vraiment désolée.

\- Et Thea tu es comme ma sœur, ok ? Si tu veux passer plus de temps avec Oliver, tu dois juste lui demander, il t'aime et ferait n'importe quoi pour toi, Oliver et moi t'aimons on ne fait pas notre vie sans toi, tu en fais partie intégrante.

Felicity lui demanda de se lever et s'avança, prenant sa belle-sœur dans ses bras et la serra aussi fort que possible avec son ventre entravant le chemin, frottant son dos tendrement.

\- Je vous aime aussi et je vais commencer à faire mes valises, j'ai hâte que ça commence !

\- Tu es bien la seule, Oliver est déjà fatigué.

Les deux jeune femmes se sourirent, tout conflit oublié.

...

\- Tiens salope d'abeille !

Grogna Felicity en électrocutant l'homme robotique.

\- On ne touche pas à mon homme !

Elle lâcha la lampe désormais cassée et alla voir Oliver au sol qui essayait péniblement de se relever, la voyant faire tout ses efforts il se releva vite en passant son bras sous ses aisselles pour la soutenir.

\- Bon sang Felicity ta jambe et les jumeaux, tu vas bien ? J'arrive pas à croire que tu as couru !

\- Je sais moi aussi je dois être pompée à l'adrénaline, je cours Oli... Je veux dire Green Arrow ! Merci d'être venu nous sauver...

\- Tu ne dois jamais me remercier Felicity, jamais !

Lui dit-il de son regard intense. Felicity lui sourit avant d'ouvrir grands les yeux, Brie Larvan les visait d'une arme à feu, Oliver se mit directement devant elle, la panique mangeant son intestin, cette femme était folle et instable si jamais elle tirait sur Felicity... La voyant appuyer sur la gâchette il s'avança mais la folle fut plus rapide et il reçut la balle sur son épaule, le kevlar de son costume absorbant l'impact mais le mit tout de même à terre. Felicity alterna entre regarder Oliver sur le sol et Brie l'abeille qui la visait de son arme les yeux fous, Felicity leva les mains devant elle en signe de paix mais la blonde folle secoua la tête vicieusement.

\- Ne croyez pas que parce que vous êtes enceinte je vais vous épargner Felicity Smoak, je veux... Non qu'est-ce qui ce passe non non je suis... Non !

Brie tomba, rendue inconsciente par les nombreuses piqûres d'abeilles, Felicity souffla de soulagement avant qu'une immense douleur la fasse s'effondrer à son tour, Oliver l'attrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

\- Hey !

Paniqua Oliver en lui caressant le visage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Felicity ? Elle t'a touchée ? Felicity ?

\- Non... Ah mon dieu... Je crois que les contraction ont commencée...

\- Quoi mais... Mais non l'opération n'est pas avant la semaine prochaine c'est pas possible...

\- Écoute-moi bien.

Grogna Felicity en l'attrapant brusquement par la capuche de son costume.

\- J'ai des contractions maintenant pas la semaine prochaine !

\- Je vais appeler l'ambulance.

Cria Thea de l'autre coté de la pièce toujours à terre.

\- Mon neveu et ma nièce vont naître !

\- Non je vais t'y amener, ça va aller plus vite !

\- Et comment ? En moto ? Dans tes cuirs vert ? Nous n'avons pas besoin que les gens posent des questions inutile Oliver alors tu rentre te changer et tu vas prendre les sacs des bébés et le mien à la maison, Thea va rester avec moi, ok ? Tu viens me rejoindre à l'hôpital après, d'accord mon amour ?

Oliver déglutit déchiré par ce que son cœur désirait et par la logique de la situation mais elle posa sa main sur sa joue avec douceur, lui faisant un sourire chaleureux et fier, il mit sa main gantée sur la sienne en penchant la tête contre son touché.

\- Tu vas être papa dans peut-être deux ou trois heures maximum, nos bébés vont naître, nous allons pouvoir enfin les tenir dans nos bras Oliver.

\- Oh mon dieu je vais être papa !

Les yeux d'Oliver s'arrondirent comme des soucoupes sous son masque la faisant rigoler.

\- Je t'aime Felicity !

\- Je t'aime aussi Oliver maintenant dépêche-toi !

\- Je vais faire aussi vite que Barry.

\- Bon eh bien tu sera là demain alors ! Allez !

Oliver la laissa dans les bras de sa sœur à contre-cœur et s'en alla lui jetant un dernier regard, Felicity lui fit un clin d'œil enjôleur.

\- Tu peux me dire leurs noms a présent ? Demanda Thea, derrière elle. S'il te plaît ?

\- ... AH... hurm bon sang ça fait un mal de chien ! Saloperie !

\- Ouille ma main.

Pleurnicha la brune en essayant d'enlever ses pauvre doigts malmené de la poigne de fer qui l'entourait.

\- C'est bon je veux pas savoir comment ils vont s'appeler !

\- J'ai si mal Thea !

\- Moi aussi !

\- Bon tout le monde est prêt ?

Demanda joyeusement Dan.

\- Les bébés Queen-Smoak sont finalement cuit !

Felicity lui jeta un regard meurtrier, pourquoi était-il de si bonne humeur alors qu'elle souffrait le martyre ?

\- C'est juste Queen.

Intervint Thea, tenant ses mains de manière protectrice contre sa poitrine.

\- Pas de tiret Docteur Sheldon !

\- Oui bien sur pardonnez-moi Mademoiselle Queen.

Le docteur lui fit un sourire à un million de dollars rendant ses genoux faibles. Thea fronça les sourcils et se demanda pourquoi tout les ex de sa belle-sœur étaient aussi beau... Elle en était presque jalouse.. Presque seulement.

\- Arrête d'essayer de séduire ma belle-sœur de vingt et un ans crétin ! Et non, Oliver n'est pas encore arrivé, on attend !

\- Tout ce que tu veux ma Cicci ! Je reviens dans dix minutes mais si il n'est toujours pas là...

\- Il sera là !

La porte se ferma derrière le gynécologue joyeux, Felicity serra le drap d'hôpital rêche dans sa main, plus jamais elle n'aurait d'enfants ça faisait beaucoup trop mal !

\- J'en peux plus !

Geignit-elle d'une voix aiguë.

\- Je veux qu'ils sortent ! J'ai mal !

\- Toc toc c'est nous !

Annonça Donna accompagnée de son petit-ami.

\- Comment tu vas mon bébé ? Ça fait mal, hein ?

\- Pourquoi t'as l'air si heureuse ?

Sa mère lui sourit fièrement et caressa sa joue tendrement.

\- Vous avez l'air bien, quand mon ex-femme accouchait, c'était horrible elle hurlait à la mort, vous êtes très sereine.

La complimenta Quentin en lui tapotant le pied.

\- Sereine mon cul, elle m'a cassée la main !

\- AAAAAAHHHHH !

Felicity se plia en deux pendant une puissante contraction, le pied que Quentin avait tapoté lui donna un coup droit dans l'intestin le jetant à terre.

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dis.

Marmonna le pauvre gars du sol.

\- Ça va aller ma petite fille, respire profondément Felicity, imite-moi !

\- C'est des conneries ! Respirer ça n'aide pas du tout, c'est de la grosse connerie ! J'ai mal ! Où est Oliver ?! Où est-il bordel de merde ?!

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en fracas pour laisser place à un Oliver paniqué et un John chargé de sacs comme un mulet, son fiancé se dépêcha de venir près d'elle, Felicity attrapa sa main et serra de toutes ses forces.

\- Excellent timing !

\- Tout va bien mon amour, j'ai pris tout ce qu'il faut pour toi et les jumeaux, j'ai appelé tout nos amis, ils sont heureux et impatient, tu es incroyable !

\- Je sais que je suis incroyable je le sais !

On toqua à la porte une infirmière entra venant informer le couple que le Docteur Sheldon allait venir les chercher pour préparer la future maman à l'opération.

\- Oh dieu... C'est maintenant... Ok là je commence à avoir peur !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Felicity ça va être incroyable, nous allons être parents dans quelques minutes, notre fille et notre fils vont enfin être là. Avec nous.

\- Mademoiselle Smoak, êtes-vous prête ?

\- Oui.

Felicity et Oliver furent conduits au bloc, la jeune femme fut préparée et l'intervention commença.

Le premier cri fut comme une renaissance pour Oliver, sa fille naquit la première hurlant aussi fort que ses minuscules poumons lui permettaient, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, l'émotion qu'il ressentit fut indescriptible. A coté de lui Felicity, qui était couchée sur la table d'opération, pleurait de joie en serrant sa main, sa bouche entre-ouverte dans le sanglot qui restait coincé dans sa gorge face à l'émotion puissante. La sage-femme, un grand sourire aux lèvres, vint les voir le petit paquet enveloppé dans ses mains tendues.

\- Voilà votre fille, comment se prénomme ce petit ange ?

Oliver avait vu beaucoup de belles choses dans vie à trente et un ans il pensait avoir vécu mais rien ne l'avait préparé à la perfection que lui et l'amour de sa vie avaient créé ensemble, le souffle lui manqua et il resta bouche-bée en pensant à quel point sa fille était parfaite.

Elle était encore plus belle qu'il ne l'avait imaginé dans son esprit, il voyait déjà se proférer quelques cheveux blond comme le blé dessous le drap blanc, elle ressemblait à sa mère, de ses lèvres plaines à son nez en forme de bouton et ses grand yeux de biche, yeux qui seraient du même bleu que Felicity, Oliver en était sur et certain.

\- Elle est si belle mon bébé.

Sanglota Felicity, sa main tremblotante alla toucher la petite joue rose potelée.

\- Ma fille, ma petite Aria Olivia Queen.

\- Quel magnifique prénom madame pour une sublime petite fille.

\- Et le petit gars est là à son tour.

Annonça Sheldon, l'excitation clair dans sa voix.

\- Et il est bien grassouillet lui ! Montrez le vite à la maman s'ils vous plaît.

Une deuxième sage-femme vint leur présenter leur fils, leur petit garçon, Oliver se mit à rire tant le bonheur le submergeait, son fils était tout aussi beau que sa sœur jumelle, aussi blond qu'elle, ils avaient le même nez en bouton de leur mère mais lui ressemblait à Oliver, de ses yeux en amande à sa bouche plus fine ainsi que son front, ce qui l'ému plus particulièrement fut le petit point de beauté qu'il partageait avec sa mère Moira au dessus de la lèvre supérieure, il ne sut dire si ses yeux seraient bleu comme les siens ou comme ceux de Felicity.

\- Mon petit Thomas John Queen il va briser les cœurs de toutes les filles.

Ria Felicity entre deux sanglots lui caressant la joue à lui aussi.

\- Mon bébé, il te ressemble tellement Oliver.

\- J'espère qu'il a prit ton intelligence mon amour sinon on est foutu !

Plaisanta-t-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser. Cette femme merveilleuse qui venait de lui donner deux beaux et incroyables bébés en bonne santé, comment une si petite personne pouvait lui apporter tant de bonheur ?

\- La fille pèse trois kilos cinq cent, mesure cinquante centimètre et le garçon quatre kilos, mesure cinquante quatre centimètre, et bien jeune homme ta pauvre sœur a dû être serrée comme une sardine avec toi dans l'utérus, je comprends qu'elle ait voulu venir à l'avance.

\- Très bien sage-femme Gordon guider monsieur Queen jusqu'à la salle de repos, allez-y Oliver je m'occupe de votre fiancée et puis elle sera toute à vous !

Oliver jeta un coup d'œil à Felicity, il ne voulait pas la laisser seule mais une partie de lui tirait dans la direction de ses enfants, il avait besoin de les voir, de les contempler pour voir qu'ils étaient réel et à lui, ses bébés, elle lui fit un sourire et lâcha sa main en lui donnant un dernier resserrement.

\- Va voir nos enfants Oliver, j'arrive !

\- Est-ce que vous voulez faire le peau à peau Monsieur Queen ?

Demanda l'infirmière gentiment. Le peau à peau, Oliver avait lu dans un livre que ça aidait vraiment les nouveaux-nés surtout ceux nés par césarienne ou pas à terme à vivre en douceur la transition entre le ventre de sa mère et le monde extérieur et que ça reproduit certaines sensations que le bébé percevait dans le ventre de sa mère qui lui sont très agréables et ça formait un lien très fort avec les parents.

\- Oui je voudrais, je vous remercie.

Les deux sage-femmes revinrent avec ses enfants qui portaient juste une couche, Oliver hésita une seconde, il n'avait pas pensé qu'il devait enlever son t-shirt devant des étrangers, l'envie de prendre ses enfants tout contre lui se fit plus forte que son insécurité et il enleva son t-shirt, pour son grand soulagement les femmes ne le regardèrent pas avec choc ou dégoût, il s'assit sur le fauteuil et elles les posèrent sur son torse lui disant de bien soutenir leurs dos. Oliver baissa les yeux sur Aria et Tommy, ses enfants, sa gorge serra et ses yeux lui piquèrent, l'émotion trop puissante pour qu'il puisse se contenir, après toutes années de souffrance il tenait dans ses bras des miracles, ses petites perfections.

Il aurait tellement voulu que ses parents soient là.

\- Nous allons vous laisser un peu d'intimité monsieur le temps que vous fassiez connaissance avec ces petits anges, sil il y a le moindre petit souci vous nous appelez.

\- Et Felicity...

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre fiancée est entre les mains très capables du Docteur Sheldon et dès qu'il a fini, nous venons vous chercher, d'accord ?

\- Oui merci.

Oliver regarda son fils et soupira, il savait déjà ce que Felicity allait lui dire. Sa fille, elle, le regardait paresseusement mais la petite étincelle dans ses yeux bleu opaque lui dit qu'elle allait être une sacrée observatrice. Ces deux-là vont être de vrai fauteur de troubles il le sentait.

* * *

Ce sont des petites plaintes qui réveillèrent Felicity de son profond sommeil, il lui fallut environ trois secondes pour se souvenir qu'elle avait accouché, que ses bébés étaient nés, sa fille et son fils, elle les avaient enfin vu et ils étaient si beau, si parfait, leurs petits visages resteraient à jamais gravés dans son esprit, ce qu'elle avait ressentit... Complètement indescriptible.

Felicity n'avait pas vraiment crue cette histoire d'amour à première vue mais elle avait posé ses yeux sur ces petites créatures et son monde avait basculé à l'envers. Elle ouvrit doucement ses yeux lourd pour tomber sur le visage souriant d'Oliver qui la regardait avec tellement d'amour qu'elle sentit son cœur battre à tout va dans sa poitrine.

\- Bonjour l'amour de ma vie, comment tu vas ? Tu n'as pas mal ?

\- Hum non ça va, je ne sens rien pour le moment, où sont mes bébés ?

Il lui fit signe d'attendre et revint une seconde plus tard les bras plein, la vue de son Oliver tenant leurs enfants l'air si heureux et fier lui donna envie de pleurer de joie.

\- Regardez maman est réveillée.

Chuchota Oliver, sa voix prenant le ton des papas.

\- Donne-les moi Oliver, je veux les prendre dans mes bras.

Oliver posa un bébé entre ses jambes et la tira tout doucement pour qu'elle se lève un tant soit peu, il lui mit ensuite son fils contre sa poitrine, Felicity se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier face à l'incroyable beauté du minuscule visage appuyé contre ses seins, Tommy avait les yeux grands ouverts et la regardait étrangement...

\- Oh mon dieu !

\- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu vas bien ?

\- Il broie déjà du noir comme toi, aw qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ce méchant papa hein ? Pourquoi mon Tommy n'est pas content ?

Roucoula-t-elle en lui caressant la joue avec amour.

\- Je ne broie pas du noir Felicity ! Et c'est son expression naturelle ! Je le savais que tu dirais ça...

\- Non... Oliver regarde il sourit ! C'est normal tu crois ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais je crois que sa maman lui manquait c'est pour ça qu'il déprimait...

\- Donc tu avoues qu'il broie du noir comme toi ? Le taquina-t-elle en gloussant. Donne-moi ma petite fille, mets-là juste à coté de Tommy, ma petite Aria.

\- Elle te ressemble tellement Felicity c'est ton portrait craché mais... Elle a mes oreilles !

\- J'adore tes oreilles.

Avec sa fille sur elle, Felicity se sentit comblée comme jamais auparavant, elle demanda à son fiancé de monter dans le lit avec elle, ce qu'il fit avec bonheur, Oliver passa un de ses bras sous sa nuque pour la prendre contre lui, son autre bras sous les fesses des jumeaux.

\- Tu veux savoir quelque chose ?

\- Hum oui dis-moi.

\- Je suis heureux.

Felicity tourna son visage vers lui et fit son plus beau sourire, Oliver se pencha un peu et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. La récompense vient à qui sait attendre, et pour Oliver elle était là, dans ses bras, son bonheur, son monde, son oxygène, sa vie.

Sa famille.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **.**


End file.
